RMusic
by llalallala
Summary: Songfict collection dari lagu-lagu rekomendasi Rap Monster di twitter. BTS' Fanfiction with Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin/NamJin
1. Chapter 1: Loving You (original version)

**A Namjin's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **#RMusic.**

 **Pernah berpikir tentang alasan dibalik lagu-lagu rekomendasi dari Rap Monster di Twitter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Hello, August moon, where are the stars of the night?_

 _You promised me too soon, 'cause it's been cloudy all night_

 _And the weatherman said if you're not well, stay in bed_

 _'Cause I've been feeling down and blue and it's cloudy in my head_

 _Instead of going out to some restaurant, I stay home instead_

 _But I'll be loving you, that's what I want to do_

 _\- Loving You (original version) by Michael Jackson_

#RMusic on 16 Oktober 2015

 _._

 _..._

"Kau terlihat kesal, hyung."

Namjoon membuka suara setelah sekitar dua puluh menit duduk manis di kursi meja makan, memperhatikan hyung-nya yang juga manis sedang berkutat di depan kompor dan menyajikan bahu lebar yang tampak nyaman untuk di sandari sebagai pemandangan indah bagi Namjoon.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan."

"Aku membicarakan apa yang aku lihat sejak kita sampai dorm tadi."

Ah, Kim Seokjin lupa bahwa laki-laki di belakangnya ini punya kepandaian berbicara di atas rata-rata. Ia kembali mengaduk sup dagingnya perlahan, memastikan garam dan gula yang tadi ia masukkan tercampur sempurna. Atau sebenarnya Seokjin hanya berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat sibuk sehingga tidak perlu membalas ucapan Namjoon tadi.

"Hyung, kau tidak sedang ingin aku melakukan hal yang seperti di drama-drama 'kan?"

Kali ini Seokjin menoleh ke belakang, alis tebalnya saling menyatu dan dahinya berkerut. Namjoon di buat gemas melihatnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Menghampirimu kesana, memeluk pinggangmu dari belakang, berbisik kata-kata manis tepat di telingamu hingga kau mau bercerita padaku agar suasana hatimu jadi lebih baik. Hyung, kau tahu sendiri aku bukan tipe pria seperti itu."

Seokjin di buat terbengong tampan, Namjoon tadi bicara seperti sedang melakukan _part_ -nya di _Cypher_. Untung otak Seokjin sedang berjalan sangat baik saat ini hingga ia bisa mendapat point penting dari apa yang Namjoon ingin sampaikan.

Ia berdehem sekali sembari kembali menghadap masakannya di atas kompor. Diam-diam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan jantung yang mulai berdetak kencang.

"Terlalu murahan, Namjoon. Tidak cocok dengan gaya berpacaran kita selama ini."

Namjoon tertawa dengan suara beratnya yang khas, Seokjin juga sudah pasti ikut tersenyum.

"Memang gaya berpacaran kita seperti apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Pikirkan saja sendiri, aku sibuk."

Kembali ke _mood_ Seokjin yang buruk, tawa Namjoon berganti dengan sebuah decakan. Lebih baik sekarang sang dominan diam saja daripada salah satu benda di dekat Seokjin sana melayang kearahnya. Namjoon akan coba bicara saat masakan Seokjin sudah matang dan mereka akan makan malam berdua.

Iya, Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin hanya berdua di dorm mereka yang terasa asing karena sepi (ingat Bangtan selalu identik dengan kegaduhannya). Member lain makan malam di luar, Yoongi yang bayar. Entah dalam rangka apa, yang pasti _traktiran_ tidak boleh di tolak, begitu kata Taehyung.

Untuk membunuh rasa bosan menunggu masakan Seokjin matang, Namjoon pilih bermesraan dulu dengan kekasihnya yang lain. Itu _musik_. Namjoon sudah berhenti jadi _playboy_ karena Seokjin saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaket denimnya, menyambungkan _earphone_ disana, lalu menyumpal kedua telinganya. Untuk lagu, ia sudah punya satu yang ingin didengarkan.

 _Loving You dari Michael Jackson._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada celotehan Hoseok yang berisik, atau perang kalimat dari Jimin dan Taehyung yang berebut makanan, atau Yoongi dengan bentakannya yang ampuh, atau tawa Jungkook saat melihat tingkah hyung-hyungnya. Makan malam mereka kali ini hanya diisi suara dentingan sendok dan sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk. Sebelumnya Namjoon sering berpikir bahwa suasana tenang seperti inilah yang ia butuhkan, tapi ternyata saat di jalani terasa aneh juga. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keributan yang menjadi ciri khas grupnya.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm."

"Aku selalu siap mendengarkan, asal kau tahu."

Kim Seokjin yang _bad mood_ itu akan terlihat sangat jelas, bahkan Yoongi yang terbiasa tidak peduli pada apapun akan dengan mudah menyadarinya. Lalu disini Rap Monster dengan posisinya sebagai seorang _leader_ yang di tuntut mudah peka akan member-membernya, disisi lain ia juga _Namjoonie_ -nya seorang Kim Seokjin. Jadi mana mungkin ia tidak sadar dengan buruknya _mood_ hyung tersayang.

Sebuah helaan nafas dari Seokjin, sebelum pandangan beralih sepenuhnya pada Namjoon yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Semangkuk penuh sup daging sudah bersih ia habiskan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Namjoonie. Hanya mungkin terlalu sensitif."

"Seperti adikku jika sedang menstruasi?"

Seokjin menahan diri untuk tidak melempar sendok di genggamannya ke arah Namjoon.

"Terserah."

"Aku bercanda, hyung. Jangan marah."

Tadinya memang bercanda, tapi melihat reaksi Seokjin ia benar-benar jadi teringat adik perempuannya di Ilsan jika sedang dalam masa PMS.

"Kau mau mendengarkanku?"

"Tentu saja! Katakan apa yang mengganggumu malam ini."

Jeda sebentar dalam diam. Seokjin sedang berpikir lagi untuk benar-benar menceritakannya atau tidak, karena menurutnya sendiri sikapnya ini memang terlalu berlebihan. Beberapa kali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Namjoon yang masih menatapnya intens, menunggu jawaban. Lalu Seokjin akan mengalihkan lagi tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Seokjin hyung.."

Sungguh, Seokjin selalu lemah jika Namjoon sudah menyebut namanya seperti itu. Suara Namjoon seksi sekali, ya Tuhan!

"Sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa suasana peran di Bangtan."

"Peran?" Namjoon yang mengerutkan alisnya kali ini. Disingkirkan perlahan mangkuk kosong di hadapannya, ia melipat tangannya di atas meja, lalu tanpa sadar tubuhnya agak maju agar bisa semakin intens menatap Seokjin yang masih menolak melakukan kontak mata langsung dengannya.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan, "Kau tahu, sebagai seorang _ibu_ , Namjoonie."

Yang lebih tinggi berkedip-kedip. Otak jeniusnya kali ini butuh waktu lebih lama untuk bisa mengerti maksud hyung-nya yang manis.

"Lalu?"

Kembali sebuah helaan nafas sebelum menjawab dengan lepas.

"Lalu aku merasa kecewa jika member lain menolak makan malam di dorm dan memilih makan di luar, seperti malam ini. Tadi sore Taehyung merengek padaku minta di buatkan sup daging untuk makan malam, dan sialnya tawaran Bulgogi gratis dari Yoongi membuat anak itu lupa dengan permintaannya. Karena itu aku kesal dan memilih tidak ikut bersama mereka. Aku terlalu berlebihan 'kan? Iya, itu sudah pasti."

Seokjin mengatur nafasnya setelah ucapannya berakhir, cepat juga tadi ia bicara, mungkin Namjoon harus mempertimbangkan posisinya untuk masuk _rap line._

Selesai mengatur nafas, pandangannya bertemu langsung dengan Namjoon. _Dimplenya_ muncul tanda sang leader tengah tersenyum.

" _Eomma_.." Gumaman dari Namjoon, Seokjin yang mendengarnya melotot lucu. Namjoon tertawa kecil.

"Apa-apaan.."

" _Mom_."

"Yak! Kim Namjoon!"

Seokjin tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa malu sekali mendengar dua kata itu di ucapkan Namjoon di situasi seperti sekarang. Namjoon tidak sedang mengejeknya, ia tahu itu dengan pasti. Tapi justru fakta bahwa Namjoon sedang dalam mode sungguh-sungguh yang membuat wajah Seokjin memerah.

" _I love you_."

Dan Kim Namjoon hanya butuh tiga kata untuk mengubah _mood_ terburuk Seokjin menjadi dalam keadaan terbaik.

 **-END-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lalu kenapa kau juga tidak ikut bersama mereka?"

"Menemani istriku yang sedang _bad mood._ "

" _F*ck you_ , Kim Namjoon!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Well well well the swearing Princess is my favourite~

Btw, second fic of NamJin from meeeeeee holy shit this couple already got my full attention!

Oh ya aku baca semua review yang masuk di ff pertamaku tentang namjin, thanks a lot for those warm welcome. Dan aku memutuskan untuk buat ini sebagai balasan buat kalian semua namjin trash indo, semoga suka ^^

Last but not least, mind to give me your review again?


	2. Chapter 2: 4 Digits by DJ Mustard

**A Namjin's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **#RMusic.**

 **Pernah berpikir tentang alasan dibalik lagu-lagu rekomendasi dari Rap Monster di Twitter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _When I be in the shower, she know that I leave it alone_

 _So for at least a half an hour, she be tryna break into my phone, oh_

 _I don't know what I did to make her feel insecure_

 _But she gon' have to trust me, cause I ain't even doing no wrong_

 _She won't ever get them four digits_

 _\- 4 Digits by DJ Mustard_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cheesy but good #RMusic**

 **16 January 2016**

 **.**

Pukul sepuluh malam Namjoon keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah dengan celana pendek dan kaos abu-abu yang bagian punggungnya sedikit basah karena sang pemilik terlalu malas mengeringkan area tersebut.

Dan disana lah Kim Seokjin, hanya duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan ponsel di tangan, posisi seperti itu saja sudah mampu membuat Namjoon memuji-muji dalam hati betapa sempurnanya sosok yang ia kencani dua tahun ini. Tiba-tiba Namjoon jadi tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Kau pulang besok 'kan, hyung?"

Berjalan menuju tempat ia biasa menjemur handuk yang basah setelah digunakan, pertanyaannya di jawab oleh sunyi. Namjoon masih belum curiga. Mungkin Seokjin-nya malas menjawab pertanyaan retoris macam itu. Jelas-jelas tadi sore saat Seokjin datang ke _apartement_ Namjoon sepulang _shift_ dokter jaganya habis, mengatakan bahwa ia akan menginap. Namjoon tentu saja senang, karena selain gizi makan malamnya dan Jungkook -adik sepupunya- terpenuhi, ia juga sedang rindu-rindunya dengan si dokter manis yang akhir-akhir ini semakin sering berkencan dengan pekerjaannya di banding dengan sang Produser tampan Kim Namjoon alias Rap Monster.

Namjoon sudah akan melompat ke ranjang dan meenyergap Seokjin dalam pelukan sebelum sebuah pertanyaan menahan gerakannya.

"Berapa _pin_ ponselmu?"

Itu suara Kim Seokjin yang biasanya-menurut Namjoon- mampu membuat salju meleleh karena kehangatannya, kini justru membekukan Namjoon dengan nada dinginnya.

"Hah?"

"Berapa _pin_ ponselmu, Kim Namjoon?!"

Ada nada perintah yang terdengar kesal, Namjoon semakin di buat bingung dengan kekasihnya yang baru ia sadari sejak datang tadi tak banyak bicara dengannya. Atau mungkin memang sama sekali tidak bicara dengan Namjoon, hanya sesekali menanggapi cerita Jungkook tentang sekolahnya hari ini.

"Untuk apa?"

"Beritahu saja!"

"Aku tidak suka nada bicaramu, _Seokjin-ah._ "

Ini mulai menyebalkan bagi Namjoon yang memang pada dasarnya sudah lelah dan sikap aneh Seokjin malam ini sama sekali tidak membantu.

Di sisi lain, Seokjin tahu pasti jika kekasihnya sudah memanggilnya langsung tanpa hyung, itu berarti ia sedang benar-benar serius. Yang lebih tua mengatur nafas. Mencegah sebisa mungkin amarahnya tidak semakin naik atau malam musim dingin seperti ini akan di panasi sebuah pertengkaran.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat isi ponselmu, jadi beritahu aku _pin_ mu."

Namjoon maju satu langkah, lalu dengan gerakan cepat mengambil alih ponsel berwarna _gold_ di tangan Seokjin yang belum sempat menghindar.

"Tidak akan kuberitahu! Ini _privasi_ -ku."

Tindakan Namjoon kali ini justru menggagalkan pengandalian diri Seokjin untuk tidak meledak. Wajah cantik itu mulai memerah karena amarah. Seokjin yang biasanya mungkin akan menangis, tapi untuk situasi sekarang ia pantang melakukannya di hadapan Namjoon yang sedang dalam mode super menyebalkannya.

"Dua tahun, Kim Namjoon! Dan kau masih menginginkan sebuah _privasi_ dariku. Bagus! Silahkan menikmati kesendirianmu."

Ucapan terakhir Seokjin sebelum sosok manis yang sudah mengenakan piyama putih bermotif kepala sang _Super Mario_ itu bangkit dari ranjangnya, berjalan menghentak-hentak ke arah pintu, keluar dari kamar di sertai bantingan pada pintu yang di tutup. Meninggalkan Kim Namjoon yang mengacak-acak frustasi rambut berwarna abu-abunya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ping**

Namjoon yang sudah nyaris tertidur kini kembali membuka matanya dengan paksa, buru-buru memasukkan 4 digit angka yang sangat diingankan Seokjin tadi untuk meng- _unlock_ ponselnya. Menemukan pesan dari sang adik sepupu tersayang yang sejak pertengkaran tak di duga itu selalu ia tunggu-tunggu.

 **From : Jeon JK**

 **16 Jan 2016 23:50**

 _Jin hyung sudah tidur._

Nafas yang tadi tanpa sadar ia tahan kini dapat di hembuskan dengan sedikit kelegaan. Namjoon mensyukuri eksistensi Jeon Jungkook yang di titipkan padanya untuk tinggal di Seoul, karena Seokjin jadi tidak harus langsung pulang setelah pertengkaran tadi (yang mana jika terjadi akan langsung Namjoon susul karena terlalu khawatir kekasihnya yang manis akan digoda ahjussi pemabuk tengah malam) melainkan hanya menginvasi kamar sang remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu.

Setelah mengetik balasan berupa terimakasih, ia segera beranjak dari ranjang. Memang sejak awal berencana bertukar tempat dengan Jungkook saat Seokjin sudah benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya. Namjoon cukup pintar untuk tidak semakin mengacaukan keadaan.

Tak lupa dengan membawa sang benda sumber masalah. Si ponsel mahal berlogo apel yang digigit.

.

.

.

.

.

 _On the real, what you searching for?_

 _The thought upsets you, seeing that I hurt you more_

Pukul enam pagi. Namjoon tidak bisa tidur. Satu malam penuh ia habiskan untun menatapi Kim Seokjin yang terlelap dengan matanya yang sedikit membengkak, Jungkook bilang sebelum tidur si manis kesukaan Namjoon itu menangis, mengoceh soal betapa menyebalkannya monster penghancur bernama Kim Namjoon (serius Seokjin menyebut Namjoon seperti itu). Dan begitulah ia dihukum rasa bersalah agar tidak bisa tidur.

"Hyung.. Maaf."

Satu kata yang dari semalam begitu ingin Namjoon ucapkan untuk Seokjin. Ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya, mendarat pelan di helai kecoklatan yang lembut milik _Princess_ -nya, bermain disana. Rasa bersalah itu dengan kurang ajar menggedor hatinya lagi, menginginkan Seokjin cepat bangun dan mendengar permintaan maafnya yang sungguh-sungguh.

 _'Salah satu teman perempuan Jin hyung gagal menikah karena memergoki calon suaminya berselingkuh saat sedang memeriksa ponselnya._ '

Penjelasan dari Jeon Jungkook semalam. Entah Namjoon hanya ingin tertawa mendengar alasan itulah yang menjadi sumber awal perdebatan. Masalah sederhana memang. Namjoon akan dengan senang hati memberi _pin_ ponselnya untuk Seokjin, karena memang ia bersumpah demi dewa-dewi di langit bahwa ia tidak berselingkuh. Kim Seokjin itu sempurna dan Namjoon sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir menggantikan Seokjin dengan siapapun atau coba-coba mencari yang lebih sempurna darinya. Karena memang bagi Namjoon, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari Seokjin.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Kim _sialan_? Selingkuhanmu?"

Suara lembut yang serak tapi cukup seksi di pendengaran Namjoon. Membuat yang lebih muda mengalihkan pandangan dari sesuatu yang entah apa, kini terfokus pada makhluk manis yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan saat terlelap.

Namjoon mengubah posisi, menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan sementara pandangan semakin fokus pada Seokjin di samping. Iseng, jemarinya terangkat untuk bermain di rambut Seokjin yang menjadi favoritenya.

" _Morning, sweetheart._ "

" _Don't 'sweetheart' me_."

Seokjin akan berbalik badan berniat memunggungi Namjoon yang sekarang malah tersenyum dengan tampannya, menggoda iman Seokjin yang lemah jika _dimple_ kekasihnya itu muncul. Tapi tangan besar Namjoon menahannya, memeluk erat pinggang Seokjin agar tidak mengubah jarak dan posisi mereka yang sudah menempel satu sama lain.

" _But, you're the only sweetheart that I've ever known._ "

" _Bullshit_." Pipi merah Seokjin mengkhianati kalimat tuannya.

Jari telunjuk Namjoon mendarat di bibir tebal si manis. Sebenarnya cukup tergoda untuk menggantikan jari itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

"Seokjin hyung terlalu manis untuk mengumpat."

Bagaimana ini.. Sekarang bukan saatnya Seokjin berdebar karena gombalan sialan macam itu. Saat jari telunjuk Namjoon sudah turun, Seokjin menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan senyum yang ingin sekali muncul.

"Namjoonie.."

"Hmm."

"Kau tidak selingkuhkan?"

Lalu Namjoon benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup bibir tebal yang sedang menahan senyum itu. Hanya kecupan ringan, tapi sensasinya tetap luar biasa. Kim Seokjin memang yang terbaik.

"1306." Kali ini Namjoon tertawa, _bengong_ -nya Seokjin hanya membuat wajahnya semakin manis berkali-kali lipat. Lagi, satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Seokjin yang sedikir terbuka. " _Pin number_ untuk membuka kunci ponselku. Aku minta maaf untuk semalam."

Meraih ponselnya di nakas untuk ia berikan pada Seokjin yang masih diam menatapnya dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip. Tuhan yang baik, Namjoon tidak kuat dengan kadar kemanisan kekasihnya ini.

"Jungkook bilang kau memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Memang. Dan kurasa rencana berubah mendadak. Lebih baik hyung tahu hal ini sekarang, daripada aku dicurigai berselingkuh terus."

Senyuman pertama Seokjin pagi ini muncul. Jika Namjoon bilang suara Seokjin dapat melelehkan salju karena kehangatannya, lalu baginya tawa Seokjin adalah musim semi, menggoda bunga-bunga untuk bermekaran dengan indahnya.

 _See_? Betapa Namjoon memuja seorang Kim Seokjin.

.

 **-END-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Namjoonie, siapa Kim Kibum?"

" _Designer_ , hyung, aku memesan _tuxedo_ terbaik darinya. Kau bisa baca sendiri isi pesanku dengannya."

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu kau rutin berkirim pesan dengan ibuku?"

"Untuk meminta restu dan lebih dekat dengan calon mertua."

"Lalu mengapa meminta Hoseok mencari gereja yang bagus?"

"Ya ampun, Kim Seokjin, untuk menikahimu! Ayo, menikah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jadi biar aku jelaskan, RMusic akan jadi kumpulan oneshot (or should I call it songfic?) Tentang RapMon-Jin. Tidak akan selalu canon, bisa alternative universe seperti chapter ini. Buat genre juga ga akan selalu fluff, tapi sekarang-sekarang ini masih belum tega buat Namjin sedih sedihan.. apalagi ngeliat kemarin bikin video berdua di twitter, manis banget ya Tuhaaaannn T.T

Untuk lagu ini sebenarnya liriknya menyebalkan sekali loh haha endingnya si cowok tetep kekeuh ga mau kasih 4 digitnya, silahkan kalau mau di cek~

Daaaaaaannnnnn terimakasih banyak-banyak buat 20 reviewer! Aku cinta kalian, muach! Maaf banget ga sempet balesin huhuhu tapi kalian motivasi terbesarku buat lanjut nulis NamJin ^^ so so review again, please?


	3. Chapter 3: I can give you heaven

**A Namjin's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **#RMusic.**

 **Pernah berpikir tentang alasan dibalik lagu-lagu rekomendasi dari Rap Monster di Twitter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Do you remember that time.._

 _the time you said that love is a myth thats so hard to come by_

 _so please let me justify_

 _is not always like that and i'll explain why.._

 _I can give you heaven if you want it. (I can give you heaven by Honne)_

 ** _#RMusic on 11 November 2015_**

 **.**

.

.

.

Seseorang telah kehilangan rasa percaya pada hal bernama cinta.

Dan Namjoon selalu mencintai orang itu dengan seluruh perasaan yang ia miliki.

Lagi-lagi Kim Seokjin ada disana. Duduk menyendiri di bangku taman yang letaknya agak tersembunyi, di bawah pohon oak besar dengan daun kecoklatannya yang mulai meranggas. Laki-laki berbalut _sweater_ biru muda dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya, di hujani lembaran daun setiap angin mulai berhembus tak bersahabat. Musim gugur tahun ini masih tak berubah. Seokjin masih sendiri dengan Namjoon yang selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Berikan ini padanya, Namjoon, _sweater_ yang ia kenakan belum cukup hangat."

Suara Hoseok di sampingnya mengembalikan Namjoon pada dunia yang sesungguhnya, sebab memperhatikan Kim Seokjin untuk waktu yang lama adalah sama dengan berada dalam satu delusi dunia yang lain.

Tanpa kalimat jawaban Namjoon mengambil selimut coklat dari tangan Hoseok. Sekilas menyadari rasa iba dari tatapan rekan sesama dokternya. Namjoon menghela nafasnya berat sebelum membenahi jas dokter yang ia kenakan, menyempurnakan panampilannya agar siap berhadapan dengan sosok jelmaan malaikat cantik disana. Mungkin lebih tepat, _malaikatnya_ Kim Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

Berhadapan langsung dengan Seokjin masih menjadi suatu kesulitan, tak peduli dengan gelar _genius_ yang orang-orang berikan padanya karena selalu berhasil menangani pasien jenis apapun secara persuasif. Persetan. Kim Seokjin bukan pasiennya. Kim Seokjin adalah _malaikatnya_.

"Hyung, apa tidak dingin?"

Kesunyian yang menjawabnya, bahkan sang objek utama pertanyaan sama sekali tak menatapnya, lebih tertarik mengikuti alur jatuhnya daun-daun dari batang pohon hingga mendarat mulus di tanah berumput.

Namjoon menelan kekecewaannya. Di abaikan bukan suatu hal yang baru untuknya, tapi yang satu ini rasa sakitnya tidak main-main.

Masih dengan posisi berlutut di depan si pemuda ber- _sweater_ biru, Namjoon melingkari pundak lebar itu dengan selimut coklat yang ia bawa. Seokjin-nya masih diam tak bergerak. Seolah Namjoon tidak ada di hadapannya, seolah tak ada lapisan selimut yang berusaha menambah hangat tubuh kurusnya _. Seolah memang dunia sudah berhenti berputar untuknya._

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah cukup hangat, hyung."

Setelah memastikan tubuh Seokjin terselimuti sempurna, tangan Namjoon bergerak turun, mencari sepasang tangan lainnya yang saling bertaut di pangkuan Seokjin. Namjoon menggenggamnya. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia miliki dengan jemari yang sesekali bermain mengusap kulit lembut itu.

"Aku selalu penasaran dengan isi pikiranmu. Apa ada aku disana?"

Namjoon memaksa dirinya tertawa, dan kembali kesunyian yang membalasnya. Bahkan angin yang berhembus pun mengejek kemalangannya.

"Seokjin hyung.. Aku merindukanmu. Maaf memaksamu berpisah dari Taehyung dengan cara menyakitkan. Maafkan aku, hyung."

Musim gugur satu tahun lalu, Kim Taehyung mereka masih belum genap berumur delapan tahun. Saat Namjoon terlambat menjemputnya. Lebih lambat dari Tuhan yang terlalu cepat _mengambilnya_ dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Semenjak mimpi buruk dalam keluarga mereka itu, Namjoon tak pernah berhenti meminta maaf pada Seokjin dalam tiap hembus nafasnya. Baik yang di ucapkan maupun yang tersembunyi dalam setiap tangis penyesalannya.

" _Namjoonie_." Suara lembut yang terdengar memanggil namanya, sedikit di samarkan oleh hembusan angin. Namjoon di buat tak berkutik. Ia kesulitan mengingat kapan terakhir kali Seokjin menyebut namanya seperti ini, dengan nada penuh kelembutan yang menenangkan. Bukan teriakan pilu berisi makian dan umpatan.

"Ya, sayang." Namjoon coba menyembunyikan getar dalam suaranya.

"Boleh aku menyusul _Taehyungie_?"

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Namjoon memberi seribu jawaban untuk satu kata yang sama, tidak. Tidak boleh.

Dalam hitungan detik, Namjoon sudah bangkit dari posisinya berlutut, menarik Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat hingga ia tak mengizinkan hembusan angin musim gugur mencuri tempat di antara mereka.

"Aku merindukannya, Namjoon. _Uri Taehyungie._ "

Namjoon menangis, begitu pula seseorang yang berada dalam pelukannya. Seokjin boleh meminta apapun dari Namjoon, apapun. Asal tidak untuk hal ini.

"Disana _Taehyungie_ sendirian."

Ya, dan disini orangtuanya menderita kehilangan yang menyakitkan.

"Disana _Taehyungie_ bahagia, hyung, percayalah." _Di surga sana_.

Jika orang bilang surga adalah simbol kekalnya kebahagiaan, Namjoon akan coba menemukan surga yang lain lalu akan ia berikan untuk Seokjin- _nya_ karena Taehyung mereka sudah mendapatkan satu di atas sana, yang paling indah. Namjoon yakin itu.

 **-END-**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Come to my place and be who you want to_

 _And do what you want to_

 _Do the right thing_

 _You said you wanted paradise.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Well, sorry for this chapter.. It's lil bit(or a lot) sad. But I still love y'all! Review kalian kaya mantra yang bikin aku makin ketagihan nulis tentang uri mom and dad! Thank you~

Feel free to share your feeling in review button kkkkkk


	4. Chapter 4: Love Shine

**A Namjin's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **#RMusic.**

 **Pernah berpikir tentang alasan dibalik lagu-lagu rekomendasi dari Rap Monster di Twitter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _I'm not worrying about the people who'll forget me by tomorrow_

 _I'm worried about you, who will be all alone when I cross the ocean tomorrow_

 _Whisper me your songs by my ears,_

 _So the chirping of the birds don't wake me. (Love Shine by The Black Skirt)_

 **#RMusic on 16 January 2016**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon bukan tipe seorang _hipotimia_. Satu-satunya hal yang sangat ia keluhkan adalah ketika waktu terasa berjalan sangat cepat. Terlalu cepat untuk ia bisa menorehkan memori-memori indah lain pada Kim Seokjin. Atau memang ia butuh waktu _selamanya_ agar tak mengeluh lagi.

Seokjin tersenyum geli menatap pria di sampingnya, masih dalam posisi berbaring menghadapnya. Dengan rambut _silver_ yang mencuat berantakan, bibir yang-tidak biasanya-terkatup rapat, juga kerutan di kedua alisnya. Orang bodoh sekalipun akan tahu jika pria di hadapannya ini sebenarnya sudah bangun.

"Mau sampai kapan memaksakan untuk tetap tidur?"

Sang objek pertanyaan menggeliat, tapi tetap menolak membuka kedua matanya. Malah tangannya mendarat di pinggang Seokjin untuk menarik tubuh yang lebih kurus agar semakin mendekat padanya.

"Namjoon, ayo bangun! Aku buatkan sarapan yang terakhir kali."

"Jangan menyebutnya yang terakhir, hyung."

Kali ini Seokjin tertawa, menertawakan fakta yang terdengar cukup menyedihkan untuknya. Biarlah. _Toh_ ini sudah yang kesekian kali ia melalui fakta yang sama dalam perjalanan hidupnya mencintai seorang kapten kapal seperti Kim Namjoon.

"Baiklah, tidak ada yang terakhir kali. Ayo sarapan!" Tangan lentik Seokjin menepuk-nepuk pipi Namjoon. Masih tak bergeming, jari telunjuk Seokjin beralih menusuk-nusuk tempat dimana sebuah _dimple_ akan muncul jika _Namjoonie_ -nya tersenyum. "Namjoonie~"

Namjoon menyerah dengan mudah. Ia merasa Tuhan akan mengutuknya jika lebih lama lagi mengabaikan makhluk manis ciptaan-Nya. Yang Namjoon temukan saat membuka mata tentu saja adalah Seokjin, sedang menatapnya dengan mata bulat dan tersenyum kelewat manis. Sang kapten kapal membuang nafasnya kasar. Dalam hati berjanji untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban Seokjin jika dirinya mengidap diabetes, karena demi apapun Seokjin terlalu manis untuk ia tangani.

"Apa tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa ini masih malam?"

Kim di hadapan Seokjin ini hanya lebih muda dua tahun, tapi terkadang sikapnya bisa jauh lebih kekanakkan di banding bocah lima tahun.

"Tidak. Kau harus bangun sekarang dan berangkat jam sepuluh nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

 _hey let your bright light shine on me_

 _can you love me unconditionally_

 _and sing a million lullabies on a sleepy day_

 _hey let your sea breeze blow on me_

 _when i am sailing internationally_

 _and whisper all your prayers_

 _on a stormy day_

Seperti waktu sarapan mereka yang terlewati bagai satu kedipan mata. Seokjin yang memasak nasi goreng _kimchi_ sebagai menu sarapan, dengan Namjoon yang memperhatikan dari meja makan. Sesekali melempar pertanyaan yang akan di jawab panjang lebar oleh Seokjin. Tentang drama televisi yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi tontonan keduanya, tentang perkembangan salah satu murid nakal di sekolah musik tempat Seokjin mengajar, tentang Jeon Jungkook bocah tetangga sebelah yang selalu meminta Namjoon mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggrisnya, atau tentang apapun. Mereka ingin memanfaatkan waktu yang terlalu cepat ini dengan efektif.

Masih pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh tiga menit pagi saat mereka memutuskan untuk menonton tv di ruang tengah.

"Cuaca memburuk akhir-akhir ini."

Seokjin mengomentari sebuah acara berita tentang pergerakan angin yang berpotensi menjadi badai. Namjoon yang berbaring di sofa dengan paha Seokjin sebagai bantalnya hanya menahan senyum, ia tahu kekhawatiran pasti tengah melanda si manis tercintanya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bahkan lebih kuat dari Kapten Hook." Maksudnya dalam menghadapi badai.

Meski sebenarnya Namjoon kurang tahu apa Kapten Hook di dongeng Peterpan itu pernah berhadapan dengan badai. Ia bekata hanya untuk menghibur Seokjin-

"Tidak lucu, Namjoon." -yang sama sekali tidak terhibur.

Namjoon mengangkat pandangannya ke atas, dimana Seokjin tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Salah satu ciri khasnya jika sedang merasa khawatir.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, hyung, percayalah. Kau akan menerima bunga _lily pink_ saat September."

Bulan September nanti pernikahan mereka akan genap enam tahun. Dan selama enam tahun ini, Namjoon hanya menghabiskan empat tahun waktunya berada di sisi Seokjin. Di tahun kedua pernikahannya ia harus kembali berlayar, mengelilingi benua Eropa saat itu. Melewati tahun ketiga dan keempat pernikahannya dalam jarak yang memisah. Hanya mampu mengirimkan karangan bunga dan sepucuk surat yang selalu berhasil membuat Seokjin menangis terharu. Jika ada kesempatan mereka akan melakukan _video call_ untuk merayakannya.

Begitulah kehidupan pernikahannya. Bahkan Namjoon sering terheran-heran, mengapa Seokjin masih bertahan bersamanya? Ia bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan Namjoon, meninggalkannya. Membuat Namjoon menyesali sikap dimana ia menduakan rasa cintanya pada Seokjin dengan pekerjaan.

Tapi Seokjin adalah titisan malaikat, terlalu suci untuk melakukan hal sejahat itu.

"Kau harus baik-baik saja, karena aku selalu menunggumu. Jangan buat aku kecewa."

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Seokjin secara tiba-tiba. Sang Kapten Kim pelakunya tengah menyajikan senyum manis yang membuat Seokjin ingin meleleh.

"Siap, kapten!"

Berhasil membuat Seokjin tertawa adalah suatu kebahagiaan tidak ternilai bagi Namjoon. Lihatlah bagaimana mata itu terpejam membentuk lengkungan yang sama dengan bibirnya yang tersenyum dan merdu tawanya menguasai udara dingin ruang tengah mereka. Cantik.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya kapten disini?!"

Namjoon kembali pada posisinya berbaring, namun tetap dengan pandangan tertuju pada seseorang yang kini tengah memberi usapan lembut di kepalanya.

"Hyung.."

Nada suara Namjoon yang seperti ini.. Seokjin jadi kehilangan kemampuan bicara, rela jika hanya harus mendengarkan di sepanjang hidupnya.

Namjoon juga tak perlu jawaban untuk bisa melanjutkan, "Kau tahu aku begitu mencintaimu 'kan?"

"Ya, bukankah itu alasanmu menikahiku?" Lengkap dengan bibir yang melengkung ke atas. Senyuman yang menular juga pada Namjoon.

"Cukup yakini hal itu, hyung. Dan aku akan kembali dengan Kim Namjoon yang selama ini kau kenal."

Yang mencintai Kim Seokjin lebih dari apapun, bahkan pekerjaannya. Karena ini akan jadi pelayarannya yang terakhir.

Lalu sisa waktu di lewati dalam sunyi, dengan jemari lentik Seokjin yang bermain lembut di kepala Namjoon bersama senyum yang tak pernah hilang. Sang kapten sendiri berusaha menikmati sekecil apapun _moment_ yang Seokjin berikan untuk penglihatannya. Sebab _moment_ yang sama hanya akan ia nikmati lagi dua tahun setelah ini. Setelah kapalnya menepi dan ia akan kembali ke tempatnya, rumah sederhana di tepi pantai dengan Kim Seokjin yang tersenyum menyambutnya.

 **-END-**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hey, don't let your tears fall_

 _Cause on the day we meet again,_

 _I will promise you_

 _That we will grow old together_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ew, cheesy. Sorry for ruin my favorite RMusic with this cheesiness/?

Dan untuk chapter sebelumnya.. #pelukerattaehyung maaf banget kalau ada yang jadi keinget sama rasa kehilangan yang pernah dialami. Aku harap chapter kali ini ga sedih sedihan lagi.

Oke, sekian. Did I already say this is my favorite song from RMusic? Because yes yes yes! Silahkan coba dengarkan dan baca ulang fic cheesy ini lol

Ps: hey ini gawat! Review kalian bikin aku ga bisa berhenti nulis namjin :')


	5. Chapter 5: Forever

**A Namjin's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **#RMusic.**

 **Pernah berpikir tentang alasan dibalik lagu-lagu rekomendasi dari Rap Monster di Twitter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#BTS1000DAYS**

* * *

 _When you walked out of the room last day_

 _My thoughts went 'round in whole new ways_

 _You really make it hard to say_

 _It's funny, but it's also strange, strange how things like these can make it tighter. (Forever by Melo)_

 ** _#RMusic on 7 Oktober 2013_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Brengsek!"

Sebuah makian diiringi bantingan keras pada pintu _dorm_ mereka. Kim Seokjin pelakunya, yang di klaim sebagai pria lembut dengan kemampuan mengontrol emosi terbaik di grup.

Namjoon sebagai pihak yang di tinggalkan hanya mampu berdiri diam sembari mengepalkan telapak tangannya, menahan ledakan emosi yang bisa menjadi lebih besar lagi. Ia mengambil langkah untuk menjauhi pintu keluar _dorm_. Menuju ruang tengah yang kini sudah di padati oleh member lain, memberinya tatapan yang kurang lebih berarti sama _'ada apa?'._

"Kami hanya butuh waktu sendiri." Jawaban yang Namjoon rasa sudah pernah ia berikan sebelumnya, untuk situasi yang sama. Karena memang bertengkar dengan Seokjin bukan hal baru. Beberapa kali terjadi hanya karena masalah sepele tapi memuakkan.

"Aku akan menyusulnya."

Kim Taehyung yang berbicara, siap dengan jaket hitam yang barusan di raihnya dari sofa-entah milik siapa.

"Tidak ada yang akan meninggalkan _dorm_ lagi." Penolakan dari sang _leader_ tentu saja tak bisa di bantah.

"Tapi, hyung, ini sudah tengah malam dan besok kita ada jadwal pagi."

"Karena itu bukankah seharusnya kau sekarang beristirahat, Kim Taehyung?!"

Sebenarnya Taehyung benci ini, di atur keinginannya dan merasa terintimidasi. Tapi ia juga tak punya kekuatan lagi melawan Kim Namjoon yang sudah terlanjur ia hormati selama ini.

Melihat tak ada lagi yang bersuara, juga tidak ada yang bergerak meninggalkan ruangan, Yoongi sebagai yang tertua saat ini merasa harus ikut campur. Ia sama sekali tak ingin keadaan semakin memburuk dengan membuat emosi sang Rap Monster kembali naik.

"Kalian tidurlah, aku yang akan mencari Seokjin hyung."

Semua penghuni ruangan menatap kearahnya, Taehyung tampak lega dengan keputusan yang Yoongi ambil. Ia mengangguk lalu menarik tangan si adik terkecil, Jungkook- yang sudah terkantuk kantuk- untuk melangkah bersamanya pergi tidur. Di susul Jimin yang tampak seperti ingin menangis (karena ia paling sensitif jika ada pertengkaran di antara membernya), dan terakhir Hoseok yang menyempatkan diri menepuk lembut pundak Yoongi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hyung, aku bilang.."

"Kau mau melarangku seperti kau melarang Taehyung tadi? Coba saja kalau bisa, Tuan Monster."

Namjoon benar-benar berpikir bahwa Kim Seokjin dan Min Yoongi adalah orang yang paling sulit di tangani di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

 _I've already made up my mind_

 _Did you think I'd leave you behind_

 _I'd never do that, my baby, I'm much to in love with you, baby_

 _Looks like this has made us tighter_

Empat tahun saling kenal, mudah saja bagi Yoongi menemukan Kim Seokjin saat ini. Hanya mencari kedai makanan yang masih buka di daerah sungai Han, maka disitulah Seokjin berada di temani tiga botol _soju_ dan beberapa tusuk _odeng_ di piring.

Yoongi menarik kursi di hadapan Seokjin untuk diduduki. Seokjin sendiri tampak tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran Yoongi, ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa sembunyi dari membernya, apalagi Yoongi.

"Paling tidak menyamarlah, hyung. Kita ini sudah resmi debut meskipun belum genap lima bulan." Oceh si pria pucat sembari memasangkan topi hitam yang sengaja ia bawa tadi ke kepala Seokjin. Yoongi sudah mengenakan jaket hitam milik Jungkook yang menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya.

"Kau semakin pandai menghitung, Yoongi-ah, seperti dia saja." Suara Seokjin sudah sedikit berubah, alkohol mulai mempengaruhinya.

Dia yang dimaksud disini, tentu saja Yoongi tahu. Si jenius dari Ilsan yang terkadang bersikap lebih bodoh dari orang paling bodoh di semesta.

"Sekarang apalagi yang terjadi diantara kalian?"

Seokjin menuang lagi botol _soju_ nya ke dalam gelas kecil, meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak, baru membalas tatapan serius Yoongi.

"Si Namjoon itu, kemarin menemui mantan pacarnya yang sedang berkunjung ke Seoul." Dari nada suaranya, ada campuran antara marah dan ingin menangis.

Sebenarnya Yoongi tahu, Namjoon yang menceritakannya sendiri saat itu bahwa ia akan pergi menemui seorang teman perempuan. Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut bagi Yoongi untuk mengatahui status di balik 'teman' yang di sebut Namjoon. Saat itu Yoongi hanya bertanya _'apa Seokjin tahu'_ yang dengan entengnya mendapat jawaban _'jangan sampai dia tahu'_. Lalu sekarang entah darimana Seokjin mengetahuinya, Namjoon di dorm sana dibuat tak berkutik.

"Aku membencinya, Yoongi-ah." Seokjin sudah akan menenggak gelas _soju_ nya yang kesekian tapi Yoongi cepat merebutnya, meminumnya.

"Siapa?"

"Kim _sialan_ Namjoon."

Yoongi mengumpat ' _bullshit_ ' nya dalam hati. Seisi dunia juga tahu kalau kata cinta sudah menimpa kedua orang itu dengan amat sangat keras. Pertengkaran seperti apapun keduanya tidak akan ada yang berani mengucapkan putus. Satu tahun sudah membuktikannya.

"Menurutku tidak, jika ada orang yang sangat mencintai Namjoon selain ibunya, itu adalah Kim Seokjin. Begitupun sebaliknya."

Tamparan tak kasat mata Seokjin rasakan. Ia balas menatap Yoongi dengan mata bulatnya yang sedikit memerah, rona yang sama juga bisa di temukan pada pipinya. Seokjin yang setengah mabuk memang manis sekali, jika Namjoon yang di posisinya sekarang, Yoongi tidak yakin Seokjin akan selamat.

"Menurutmu seperti itu?"

"Ralat, menurut orang-orang yang telah lama mengenal kalian."

"Tapi, Yoongi-ah, dia membohongiku."

"Kau juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama, hyung. Saat diam-diam melihat _perform_ Hyosang di Gangnam."

Tamparan kedua untuk Seokjin, kali ini ia melepas gelas soju yang sudah kembali ia isi, beralih menangkup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Menangis.

Yoongi di hadapannya hanya mampu menghela nafas, ia bukan tipe penenang yang baik. Maka ia putuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang yang memang seharusnya ada di posisinya sekarang.

Setelah itu, Yoongi bangkit berdiri untuk membayar semua pesanan Seokjin. Lalu kembali lagi ke meja mereka, Seokjin masih menangis dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di kedua telapak tangannya. Yoongi melepas jaket-nya, menutupi pundak lebar Seokjin dengan jaket karena hyung-nya ini memang hanya mengenakan _sweater_ tipis kebesaran berwarna abu-abu.

Entah sejak kapan Yoongi melibatkan dirinya dalam hubungan labil Namjoon-Seokjin, yang pasti ia hanya ingin keduanya selalu bahagia sampai akhir. Terserah mau seperti apa masalah yang datang.

.

.

.

.

 _We should be together, girl, forever and a day_

 _If you want we'll fly away, if you don't we can stay_

 _Anything is cool, just as long as I'm with you_

Namjoon bersumpah, hanya Kim Seokjin yang mampu membuatnya berkendara tengah malam dengan jadwal yang sudah menanti jam enam pagi. Jika masih ada yang meragukan rasa cintanya untuk si manis itu, biarkan Namjoon membakarnya di neraka.

Ia bisa melihat Yoongi dan Seokjin di salah satu meja yang letaknya agak disudut kedai. Langkah ia percepat untuk menghampiri keduanya. Tentu saja Yoongi yang pertama kali menyadari eksistensi Namjoon disana, ia memberi tatapan paling mengerikannya pada yang lebih muda. Namjoon sendiri sudah kebal dengan yang seperti itu.

"Dia mabuk?" Namjoon memposisikan dirinya di sisi Seokjin yang lain, yang kini menyembunyikan kepala pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Tampak sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Mabuk cinta!" Bentakan dari Yoongi. Entah Namjoon harus tertawa atau meringis ngeri saat ini karena Yoongi benar-benar terlihat akan membunuhnya.

Tergesa-gesa ia merogoh saku _hoodie_ -nya, tempat menyimpan kunci mobil yang ia bawa tadi. Lalu memberikannya pada Yoongi, "Kau ke mobil duluan, hyung. Biar Seokjin hyung bersamaku."

Yoongi yang memang pada dasarnya malas bicara, juga dengan keadaan yang sudah lelah, segera mengambil kunci mobil tanpa jawaban balasan lagi. Hanya sebuah tatapan yang kurang lebih berbunyi _'bawa Seokjin hyung pulang dengan selamat, bodoh!"_ dan Namjoon mengerti itu sangat jelas.

Sepeninggal Yoongi yang berjalan menjauh, Namjoon membuang kasar karbondioksidanya. Menatap Seokjin yang masih tidak terlihat wajahnya tapi terdengar beberapa gumaman tidak jelas.

"Hyung." Namjoon melangkah mundur, terkejut, hanya dengan panggilan kecil reaksi Seokjin langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Namjoon dengan tubuh yang sedikit oleng.

"Namjoonie?"

Bersyukurlah Namjoon punya refleks bagus untuk segera mendekap pundak Seokjin yang benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan keseimbangannya karena pengaruh alkohol yang ia tenggak.

"Hyung, jangan seperti ini."

Adalah kebohongan besar jika Namjoon tidak khawatir melihat kondisi Seokjin sekarang. Wajah pucat dan terlihat lelah (meski masih tampak sempurna baginya) lalu bekas air mata yang masih basah di pipi. Namjoon setuju dengan sebutan ' _brengsek_ ' dari Seokjin tadi.

"Kau mau aku seperti apa? Berakhir, meninggalkanmu?"

"Hyung!"

Sungguh jika paman dan bibi pemilik kedai tidak sedang menonton adegan 'drama' mereka, Namjoon pasti sudah menyumpal bibir tebal sang _Princess_ agar berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak.

"Jangan membentakku!" Dan kembali menangis.

Lagi, Namjoon melihat sendiri air kesedihan mengalir dari mata indah itu, rasanya tetap menyakitkan walau ini bukan yang pertama kali.

"Kita bicarakan di _dorm_ , ayo pulang!"

Sebenarnya Kim Namjoon bukan tipe orang yang mudah terbawa emosi, ia terlalu jenius untuk itu. Tapi Seokjin hyung-nya selalu berhasil mengacaukannya. Pengendalian diri Namjoon, perasaan Namjoon, semuanya.

.

Mereka berakhir menyusuri jalan setapak taman menuju tempat Namjoon memarkirkan mobil yang ia pinjam dari Manager hyung. Suasananya begitu sepi, tidak ada orang selain mereka. Tentu saja, ini bahkan sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Pertama kali kita bertengkar ketika aku tidak sengaja mematahkan salah satu action figure _Mario_ -mu." Namjoon mengeraskan suaranya karena Seokjin berjalan beberapa langkah di depan, menolak tawaran yang lebih muda untuk membantunya berjalan meski beberapa kali sudah nyaris tersungkur.

"Yang kedua sepertinya saat aku melupakan ulang tahunmu. Kau mendiamkanku sampai satu minggu, ya 'kan hyung?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Tapi Seokjin tersandung kakinya sendiri dan sekali lagi gerak refleks Namjoon yang dua langkah tertinggal di belakang, menyelamatkannya. Kini sang hyung tertua berada dalam dekapan _leader_ -nya. Angin dingin malam yang sunyi menyapa keduanya, membuat Seokjin malah tanpa sadar merapatkan diri pada Namjoon.

Seokjin mensyukuri fungsi topi yang ia kenakan menutupi wajahnya yang ia yakin sudah berwarna memalukan.

"Lalu pertengkaran selanjutnya terlalu banyak, sampai aku tidak pernah ingin mengingatnya lagi." Terusan dari monolog Namjoon sejak tadi dan suara beratnya akan selalu menjadi musuh terindah pendengaran Seokjin. "Bisa kita benar-benar melupakannya? Untuk hari ini juga. Tolong hanya ingat dan pahami satu hal, hyung."

Seokjin hanya mampu membisikan kata, "Apa itu?" Tolong di catat, Kim Namjoon adalah kelemahan terbesarnya.

"Bahwa untuk orang yang saling mencintai, berpisah adalah hal yang sangat mustahil untuk dijalani."

Seiring dengan Namjoon yang mulai mempertipis jarak di antara mereka, Seokjin menutup matanya. Terlalu takut menatap sang dominan dari jarak sedeket itu

Lalu tepat di telinga Seokjin, sebuah bisikan "Then, I love you, hyung. So much." di lepaskan Namjoon dengan sempurna.

Orang bilang, kemampuan merangkai kata seorang Rap Monster itu di atas rata-rata. Ia menulis lagu dengan penuh makna mendalam, juga beberapa celetukan simpel tapi membekas bagi fans yang mendengar.

Khusus untuk Kim Seokjin, kemampuan berbahasanya akan jadi sebuah pernyataan cinta termanis se-alam semesta.

Hanya alam semestanya Seokjin, mungkin.

 **-END-**

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Cause 'til my dying day just isn't good enough for me_

 _I want eternity_

 _Look at what you've done to me_

 _You've got me writing poetry_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Err aku sendiri ga tau pasti apa benar lagu ini pernah rapmon rekomendasikan lewat hastagnya rmusic, seorang teman memberitahuku kalau dia tau lagu ini karena rapmon. Well aku putuskan pakai lagu ini karena liriknya manis dan namjin banget lol

And then, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIN YOONGI! Thank you so much for being the eldest with Kim Seokjin, for taking care our super childish idiot members (for strangely loving Park Jimin), for caring your fans so f cking much (for teaching me how to curse properly), for your hardwork which always be the great music (Dead Leaves especially). Please take care of your self and let's be happy forever!

Oh! I need your review, please~


	6. Chapter 6: 먹구름을 향해 달리는 차 안에서

**A Namjin's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **#RMusic.**

 **Pernah berpikir tentang alasan dibalik lagu-lagu rekomendasi dari Rap Monster di Twitter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

In a car speeding towards the dark clouds

The rain is falling now

(먹구름을 향해 달리는 차 안에서 by 못(MOT) )

 **#RMusic on 15 Oktober 2016**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu mendung. Awan kumulonimbus menggantung di berbagai sudut langit -jika memang langit memiliki sudut-. Namjoon memasukkan koper terakhir mereka sebelum menutup bagasi mobil.

Satu minggu sebelumnya, saat celetukan Namjoon berefek besar pada keputusan yang mereka ambil dalam hidup. "Ayo pergi, hyung." Katanya dengan sangat ringan.

Saat itu Seokjin tak menanggapi serius, berpikir bahwa mungkin Namjoon meminum beberapa gelas alkohol tingkat tinggi sebelum pulang ke _apartement_ mereka. Ia baru saja menemui sang pemimpin untuk misi baru yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Kemana?" Terdengar sedikit bergetar saat Seokjin mengucapkannya. Laki-laki manis yang mengenakan baju santainya itu sedang duduk di sofa, mengelap _revolver 731_ kesayangan.

Lalu Namjoon bergabung di sampingnya, sedetik kemudian luruh dalam pelukan Kim Seokjin.

"Ayo kita pergi."

Seokjin tak lagi menanyakan tujuan. Hanya membalas pelukan Namjoon dan meletakkan sejauh mungkin senjata api miliknya.

"Siapa kali ini?"

"Kim Taehyung. Adik kandungmu."

Satu tetes airmata mengawali ribuan berikutnya. Seokjin menangis keras dalam pelukan Namjoon, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Demi Tuhan, Kim Taehyung hanya remaja dua puluh tahun yang Seokjin tinggalkan di Daegu sana bersama kedua orangtuanya. Salah apa anak itu hingga seseorang harus menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisi nyawanya.

Sudah puluhan nyawa yang ia ambil paksa selama dua belas tahun bekerja bersama Namjoon. Dan lihat betapa takdir menghina Seokjin dengan karma.

"Aku tidak bisa, Namjoon." Satu kalimat penolakan berhasil Seokjin keluarkan dalam sesak.

Namjoon memeluknya semakin erat, menambah sesak Seokjin dengan rasa nyaman. "Aku tahu, karena itu kita akan pergi." Cukup sudah Namjoon menghancurkan Seokjin selama ini, ia tak ingin Seokjin-nya menjadi kepingan lalu menghilang bersama angin bagai debu kotor. Seokjin itu suci, dulu. Sebelum Namjoon mengubahnya menjadi malaikat kematian.

.

Di sore yang mendung itu, Namjoon duduk di depan kemudi sedan mewah mereka, dengan Seokjin yang tengah mengenakan sabuk keselamatan di sampingnya.

 _In a car speeding towards the dark clouds_

 _We were laughing but we were afraid_

"Siap, sayang?"

Pertanyaan dari Namjoon yang berusaha menghilangkan sekecil apapun keraguan yang ada. Ia menunjukkan senyuman terbaik sebisanya saat menatap Seokjin yang dibalas dengan tawa termanis yang pernah Namjoon dengar dari Seokjin. Kekasihnya itu jelas terlihat sangat siap, dan bahagia. Dan sedikit takut yang wajar.

"Tak pernah sesiap ini." Jawab Seokjin tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

 _In a car speeding towards the dark clouds_

 _We were afraid but there was no hesitation_

Meski hanya awan gelap yang saat ini terlihat di depan mereka. Bukan berarti kegelapan itulah yang mereka tuju. Memang, tak ada yang pasti untuk esok. Mungkin, akan datang karma lain untuk menebus kesalahan mereka.

"Ada satu hal yang paling patut aku syukuri di hidupku, hyung."

Namjoon memulai lagi percakapan yang sempat terputus, bersamaan dengan mesin mobil yang mulai dinyalakan. Juga jemari Seokjin yang mengisi celah jemari miliknya erat-erat. Permintaan tersirat untuknya agar melanjutkan kalimat.

"Adalah kau tetap di sisiku sampai akhir."

Senyum yang Seokjin berikan mengiringi perjalanan mereka untuk melepaskan diri dari kegelapan yang ada. Genggaman tangan mereka pun semakin erat dalam sebuah keteguhan hati yang sama.

"Karena seburuk-buruknya takdir hidupku yang terburuk adalah saat harus menjalaninya tanpamu, Namjoonie."

 **-END** -

.

.

.

 _in a car speeding towards the dark clouds_

 _we aligned our knees and tightly held each other's hand_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yaaaaa~ terimakasih banyak buat feedback kalian berupa review.. Seriously, tiap baca review kalian jadi pengen cepet buat mikirin alur baru dan dengerin RMusic yang aku punya. Terimakasih sekali lagi ^^

Let's play with RMusic! So which one for the next? I have Troye Sivan's The Quiet and Younha's Thinking About You, on the list. Kalian boleh coba cari liriknya dan mungkin dengerin lagunya. Aku tunggu pilihan kalian di kotak review, pyeong~

Ps: kenapa selalu taetae? salahkan marganya yang sama dengan uri namjin T.T


	7. Chapter 7: Thinking About You

**A Namjin's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **#RMusic.**

 **Pernah berpikir tentang alasan dibalik lagu-lagu rekomendasi dari Rap Monster di Twitter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Other seasons have passed several times_

 _We've been through different things_

 _I thought I forgot you_

 _But every time the leaves start to fall on this street_

 _My eyes always fall to the ground_

 _Counting my footsteps_

 _I still need to try this hard (Thinking About You by Younha)_

 **#RMusic on 11 November 2015**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, sudah cukup. Adalah tiga kata yang mulai di suarakan alam bawah sadar Kim Namjoon. Ia men- _shut down_ komputernya tanpa peduli beberapa _beat_ lagu yang tadi ia ciptakan belum tersimpan, _hell ya,_ tak ada yang memuaskan dari hasil kerjanya hari ini. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada jam dinding bulat dengan warna putih yang monoton di dalam studio pribadinya, pukul empat sore. Biasanya masih terlalu awal bagi sang Rap Monster untuk keluar dari studio. Tapi kali ini ia ingin sedikit menikmati daun kecoklatan di musim gugur. Ingin mencari inspirasi hanyalah alibi. Mengais kenangan, lebih tepatnya.

Tentu saja distrik _Garosugil_ masih ramai. Namjoon pilih mengenakan penyamaran supernya- _coat_ coklat panjang sampai lutut, topi _fedora_ hitam, kacamata hitam, serta _scarf_ merah marun membalut leher hingga menutupi setengah wajah- popularitasnya saat ini sedang menanjak, bukannya sombong. _Mixtape_ miliknya bahkan baru saja terdengar dari dalam toko pakaian bermerk internasional. Di temani segelas _Americano_ , ia menyusuri keramaian. Lagi dan lagi, Kim Seokjin yang menjadi visinya di suasana seperti ini.

.

 _It falls the leaves_

 _Thinking about you_

.

"Bagaimana?"

Masih dalam langkah yang konstan di _Garosugil_ yang ramai, Namjoon bertanya dengan raut wajah penasaran yang nyaris membuat Seokjin tersedak dalam tawa. Si manis melepas _earphone_ -nya, balas menatap serius yang lebih muda. Alis tebalnya berkerut dan tatapannya tak lepas dari Namjoon yang juga lebih konsen pada Seokjin dari pada langkah kakinya sendiri.

Itu adalah pertama kali Namjoon memperdengarkan lagu ciptaannya pada Seokjin.

"Kim Namjoon?"

"Ya?" Namjoon menggigit bibir bawah karena gugup yang kelewatan.

"Catat ini, aku adalah fans pertamamu."

Mungkin kalimatnya terdengar sederhana, Seokjin juga berpikir begitu. Tapi senyuman dari pemuda di sampingnya- yang langkahnya sudah berhenti- tampak seperti orang paling bahagia sejagat. Setelahnya sebuah pelukan menerjang Seokjin hingga hampir membuat tubuh kurusnya tersungkur. Kim Namjoon sang pelaku.

"Terimakasih! Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

Pernyataan cinta lagi. Namjoon mana pernah memikirkan pendapat orang lain tentang mereka, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh sekitarnya saat melihat adegan pelukan dua pria ataupun mendengar pernyataan cintanya tadi. Yang ia tahu saat itu diiringi jatuhnya daun yang tertiup angin, ia sangat mencintai Seokjin-nya.

Mengetahui Namjoon tidak mempedulikan orang di sekitar, Seokjin pun berusaha melakukan hal yang sama. Saat ia pilih membalas pelukan Namjoon erat dan menyamankan diri disana.

"Eum, aku juga, Namjoonie."

.

 _OK It's not bad (yeah terribly bad)_

 _When I stand here, I still see you_

.

Namjoon berhasil mengais satu kenangannya. Saat dimana akhirnya ia memutuskan jalan hidupnya. Mendapat keyakinan penuh untuk masuk dunia hiburan dan menggemakan musiknya sendiri. _Fans_ pertamanya adalah Kim Seokjin, ia tak pernah sekalipun melupakan fakta itu.

Langkahnya masih berlanjut, masih bersama keramaian dan dedaunan yang meranggas tertiup angin. Namjoon suka musim gugur yang Seokjin bilang tidak terlalu menyenangkan karena menurutnya musim semi jauh lebih baik. Tentu saja, wajah manisnya itu Namjoon akui sebagai milik musim semi.

 _I tried to date other people_

 _Tried to force connections_

 _Pretending that nothing was wrong_

Ponsel yang berbunyi menghentikan langkahnya. Namjoon menggeram malas, harusnya tadi ia tinggalkan saja ponselnya di studio. Meski begitu, ia sempatkan untuk mengecek panggilan yang masuk.

 **Baek Jinah**

Tanpa repot-repot berpikir, ia putuskan tak menjawabnya, malah sampai mematikan ponsel. Tak ada yang boleh mengganggu waktu sorenya di Garosugil. Termasuk perempuan itu, yang ia kencani hanya untuk formalitas pekerjaan. Awalnya, Namjoon berharap banyak bahwa dengan bersama orang lain, Seokjin-nya bisa terlupakan secara otomatis.

Tapi, lihat sekarang. Siapa yang mengutuki kekasihnya karena mengganggu dirinya yang sedang menyusuri masa lalu? Itu Kim Namjoon, yang tak bisa bergerak maju bersama waktu.

.

 _Every time I turn my back_

 _To all the traces of breaking down on this street_

.

"Hyung! Seokjin hyung! Berhenti!" Sebuah teriakan lagi. Namjoon mengumpat pada setiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Selalu bersama sejak sekolah menengah, membuat Namjoon berpikir bahwa dirinya yang paling mengenal Kim Seokjin. Tapi hari itu adalah dimana Namjoon merasa sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Mereka baru saja mengikuti salah satu audisi, Seokjin yang ikut, Namjoon hanya mengantar saja. Dan saat itulah pertama kalinya Namjoon melihat Seokjin menangis. Seokjin-nya yang kuat, yang akan selalu tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun, tadi berlalu melewatinya dengan airmata yang mengalir.

Namjoon terlalu lama diam dalam shock-nya hingga nyaris kehilangan Seokjin di tengah keramaian seperti ini.

 **Hap**

Keberuntungan masih di sisi Namjoon, ia berhasil meraih tangan kanan Seokjin dan memaksa langkah yang lebih tua berhenti. Sementara ia mengatur nafas, tangan Seokjin dalam genggamannya terasa dingin. Namjoon yakin Seokjin-nya terluka dan ia akan bertransformasi sebagai dokter penyembuh, sebisanya.

"Hyung, ada apa?"

"Lepaskan aku, Namjoonie."

"Tidak, sebelum aku mendapat penjelasan." Cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Seokjin mengerat.

"Aku gagal! Mereka bilang suaraku terlalu biasa untuk standard seorang penyanyi. Kau puas? Aku gagal, Namjoon! Tidak seperti dirimu yang selalu berhasil!"

Namjoon melepaskan tangan Seokjin untuk membiarkan laki-laki itu berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua tangan yang terlipat di atas lutut. Tak ada yang Namjoon lakukan, ia hanya berdiri di hadapan Seokjin, menghalangi kerumunan orang sekitar yang berjalan agar tak menyentuh Seokjin dan dunia kecilnya.

Bernyanyi bagi seorang Kim Seokjin sama dengan bernafas, nada dan irama adalah udaranya. Lalu audisi pertama menyakitinya sejauh ini. Membuatnya serapuh guguran daun.

"Berdiri, hyung."

Tak ada jawaban tentu saja. Namjoon memang mengatakannya dalam bisikan, di tambah _Garosugil_ masih ramai seperti biasa.

"KIM SEOKJIN, BERDIRI DAN TATAP AKU!"

Dan berhasil _. Musim semi_ -nya kini tepat berada di hadapannya, dengan kesedihan yang terlihat jelas, juga mata yang menyorot tajam. "Apa, brengsek?!"

Satu lagi saat dimana Namjoon sama sekali tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar, tubuh tingginya menenggelamkan kerapuhan Seokjin dalam hangatnya sebuah pelukan. Melindunginya dari pandangan orang yang lewat. Demi Tuhan, tak ada yang boleh melihat kondisi Seokjin yang seperti ini.

" _It's okay_ , hyung. Kalau memang dunia meragukan suaramu maka bernyanyilah hanya untukku. Aku akan mendengarkanmu selamanya."

Meski saat itu 'selamanya' masih terlalu riskan untuk mereka.

.

 _Images of us being childish are still here_

 _They're still in my heart_

.

Langkah asalnya membawa Namjoon pada sebuah kedai kopi kecil yang letaknya agak di sudut jalan utama _Garosugil_. Tidak terlalu istimewa sebenarnya, masih kalah saing dengan cafe yang lebih besar dan memiliki interior modern. Tapi kenangan dalam kedai sederhana ini mampu membunuh Namjoon secara perlahan.

"Aku tidak tahu kedai ini masih buka." Gumamnya, entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada dirinya sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini ia semakin sering berbicara dengan diri sendiri. Semacam tanda-tanda kegilaan? Kewarasan Kim Namjoon memang sudah terenggut paksa saat Kim Seokjin meninggalkannya, tepat tiga tahun di hari ini.

.

 _You still breathe on this street_

 _You still linger in my ears_

.

"Hyung, jangan bercanda!"

Yang Namjoon harapkan saat ini adalah tawa manis Kim Seokjin karena sudah berhasil mengerjainya, membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda, Namjoon."

Tak ada _Namjoonie_ disana. Membuat kenyataan bicara bahwa Seokjin sedang benar-benar serius. Tak ada raut wajah apapun yang dapat Namjoon baca saat itu.

"Kenapa? Kurasa kita tidak memiliki masalah. Kenapa harus berakhir?"

Kenapa harus berakhir? Satu pertanyaan yang ingin sekali Namjoon teriakan. Bahkan waktu pun terlalu malas ia ingat untuk menghitung sudah berapa lama Seokjin ada disisinya. Sejauh mana Namjoon membutuhkannya untuk tetap ada.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau menemuiku?"

Sudah dibilang Namjoon terlalu malas menghitung waktu, otak jeniusnya tidak digunakan pada hal seperti itu. Pekerjaannya sebagai _rapper_ sekaligus produser menyita hampir seluruh volume otak miliknya.

Tapi Seokjin-nya terlihat menuntut jawaban secepatnya, jadi Namjoon bicara asal "Err satu minggu?"

"Dua bulan."

 _Americano_ yang Namjoon pesan makin terasa pahitnya. Sama seperti kenyataan berbicara, bahwa ia melupakan semua hal selain pekerjaannya saat ini. Dulu mungkin ia akan mati merindu jika dua bulan tanpa Seokjin. Namjoon kesulitan berpikir apa yang telah merubahnya sejauh ini.

"Maaf." Hanya sebuah gumaman, Namjoon bahkan tak yakin jika meminta maaf adalah hal yang tepat.

Seokjin duduk di hadapannya, tak berani Namjoon tatap. Terlalu takut melihat satu lagi kekecewaan dalam pandangan _musim semi_ -nya. Kini Namjoon sama sekali kehilangan alasan untuk menahan Seokjin tetap di sisinya.

"Aku hanya berpikir, jika kau bekerja keras untuk impianmu. Kenapa aku tidak? Aku juga ingin sepertimu."

Saat akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu, Namjoon cukup terkejut melihat Seokjin yang tersenyum manis seperti biasa tanpa kekecewaan yang ia perkirakan. Atau Namjoon hanya lupa satu hal lagi bahwa Kim Seokjin-nya setegar batu karang di lautan sana.

"Namjoonie," Tanpa sadar Namjoon menghembuskan nafas penuh kelegaan saat panggilan itu kembali. "Aku putuskan untuk menyerah sebagai penyanyi. Sebulan lalu aku telah mendaftar sekolah kedokteran di Inggris." Tidak, Namjoon tarik kembali nafas leganya dengan genggaman tangan yang mengerat pada cangkir kopinya.

"Dan hari ini aku akan berangkat."

Refleks, Namjoon memindahkan genggamannya pada jemari Seokjin yang saling bertaut di atas meja. Seolah takut kehilangannya. Dan, _fuck_ , Namjoon benar-benar takut kehilangan _musim semi_ -nya.

"Hyung.."

Seokjin hanya tersenyum, membalas genggaman Namjoon tak kalah erat. Ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia juga memiliki ketakutan yang sama. "Kita akhiri semuanya, Namjoonie. Izinkan aku menyusulmu untuk menikmati jalan menuju impian itu sendiri."

Dengan begitu Kim Namjoon sungguh kehilangan alasannya untuk bisa menahan. Ia hanya punya pilihan untuk melepaskan.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Yang di jawab dengan senyum tanpa keraguan oleh Seokjin, "Selalu."

Mungkin Namjoon tak harus melepaskan sepenuhnya.

.

 _Now us being apart_

 _Is more natural_

 _Take care_

 _On this street with the falling leaves_

 _I'm thinking about you for the last time_

.

Cukup lama berdiam diri di depan pintu masuk kedai, Namjoon kembali tenggelam dalam nostalgianya. Ia terlalu takut untuk masuk ke dalam sementara pergi dari sana juga terlalu malas ia lakukan. Masih berusaha menikmati sisa-sisa kenangannya bersama Seokjin di tempat ini, meski yang terakhir kali berisi ingatan yang cukup menyakitkan bagi Namjoon.

Sejak hari dimana Seokjin meminta bertemu setelah dua bulan telak Namjoon acuhkan karena pekerjaan yang sialan, komunikasi mereka sama sekali terputus. Seokjin meminta seperti itu. Namjoon menurut tanpa banyak protes, ia cukup tahu diri seperti apa ia memperlakukan Kim Seokjin yang manis setelah debutnya. Biarkan saja hatinya menikmati karma yang ada. Menipu diri bahwa dua tahun ini _musim gugur_ tampak baik-baik saja tanpa sang _musim semi_. Sampai sadar ketika daun terakhirnya jatuh, habis pula pertahanannya dalam merindu. Senyuman mentari itu, celotehan merdu bak nyanyian burung, wangi khasnya yang seperti bunga bermekaran. Namjoon merindukan semua tentang _musim semi_ -nya setengah mati, tentang Kim Seokjin-nya.

Lalu saat ia memejamkan mata sejenak, angan seolah menjadi nyata. Sebuah genggaman menyambut telapak tangannya yang dingin. Saling menyatu. Hangat. _Musim semi_ -nya. Masih tak ingin membuka mata, sampai satu suara meyakinkannya lebih jelas.

"Sedang mengingat masa lalu, tuan Rap Monster?"

Ah, suara merdu burung di musim semi. Namjoon mengeratkan jemarinya dalam genggaman itu. Diam-diam menghirup udara manis bunga sakura yang mekar.

Namjoon membuka mata, dan ia merasa musim semi kali ini datang lebih awal. Bahkan mendahului musim dingin yang beku.

Kim Seokjin berada tepat di sisinya, menggenggam tangannya, tersenyum hangat meledek matahari yang sinarnya semakin tenggalam bersama senja.

"Hyung.." Jika ini mimpi, tolong biarkan Namjoon tidur selamanya.

"Selalu, jawabanku waktu itu. Sekarang giliranmu."

Pandangan mereka masih menyatu. Namjoon sampai tak berani mengedipkan matanya, takut Seokjin akan kembali menghilang tertiup angin musim gugur.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Namjoonie?"

Tidak. Bahkan Namjoon tidak pernah berhenti mencintai Seokjin dalam setiap udara yang ia hirup. Setiap lagu cinta memabukkan-yang bahkan Namjoon sendiri tidak percaya saat menulisnya- itu semua untuk Seokjin.

"Dulu, sekarang, dan esok. Selamanya aku mencintaimu, hyung."

 **-END-**

.

.

 _I try to close my eyes and live_

 _But the only thing that fills up this space is you_

 _Yeah, I think about you everyday_

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau melihatku di Garosugil, lalu mengikutiku?"

"Si bodoh ini.. Belajar lebih peka dengan sekitar!"

"Hyung, IQ-ku 148!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

RMusic terpanjang yang aku buat sejauh ini? *clap clap clap* Bukan cuma Namjoon, lagunya berhasil membangkitkan memori masa laluku juga T.T

Dear **, Liu Mochi | rlnmjn | BLUEFIRE0805 | bbihunminkook | Aiko Vallery | QQkyukyu | Minseokbun | billyardjoon | Guest | dila kim | Prasetyo Hestina845 | Peachpetals | nnavishiper | Christal Alice | GithaCallie | Edisson | avis alfi | jinjoontrash | Anunya Bangtan | Ineedtohateyou | ceritanyaininama | gakbisadiem | leenoriya | kim joungwook | GitARMY | beringsutanlah | bajangnim | joonjintrash | kimeminjeon | tantecapslock | yoitedumb | MayHudza | Dania754 | kohaiissan | hyeyesu28 | DioRah | 07 | nuruladi07 | Lele Ngambang | yourhope | JonginDO | yoitedumb | anandakray67 | Hanami96 | Sugahoney | JHyejinnn | MinJiSu | SJMK95 | Viyomi | Kaizen Katsumoto | | Everyonepiece |.** Terimakasih banyak. Tanpa kalian ini tidak akan bisa sampai chapter 7. Sekali lagi terimakasih dan aku masih sangat membutuhkan kalian ke depannya kkkkk *dance ala namjin*

Ps: next The Quiet dari Troye Sivan yah, satu pertanyaan please, siapa yang lebih cocok jadi anak adopsi Namjin? Jimin, Taehyung, or Jungkook? Aku tunggu di kotak review jawabannya ^^


	8. Chapter 8: The Quiet

**A Namjin's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **#RMusic.**

 **Pernah berpikir tentang alasan dibalik lagu-lagu rekomendasi dari Rap Monster di Twitter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _You didn't even care to discuss_

 _I'd rather be black and blue_

 _Than accept that you withdrew_

 _Just tell me, say anything_

 _Anything hurts less than the quiet (The Quiet by Troye Sivan)_

 **#RMusic on 09 Oktober 2015**

.

.

.

.

Setiap orang yang mengenal Kim Namjoon, pasti akan tahu segila apa ia terhadap pekerjaannya sebagai produser musik. Bahkan Yoongi, partner kerjanya, pernah bilang bahwa Namjoon tak akan menikahi siapapun selain pekerjaannya.

 _Well, shut your f cking mouth, Min Yoongi_. Kenyataan bicara jika seorang dokter anak bernama Kim Seokjin berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Namjoon dari pekerjaan. Namjoon secara resmi menikahinya di Canada tiga tahun lalu.

Malam ini sang produser memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah setelah tiga hari menginap di studio untuk menyelesaikan proyek album salah satu artisnya, tentu saja Seokjin tahu, Namjoon selalu memberitahunya tentang semua hal bahkan sebelum mereka terikat pernikahan.

Namjoon mandi dengan cepat, ingin segera menyusul tidur Seokjin di kamar mereka. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di kamarnya malam ini. Ia pun memutar langkah, Seokjin-nya tak pernah pergi menginap diluar tanpa izin Namjoon. Jadi asumsi selanjutnya yang masuk akal adalah kamar Jungkook yang terletak beberapa langkah ke kanan dari kamar utama.

Dan Seokjin memang disana, tidur menyamping memeluk erat Jungkook bagai guling yang nyaman.

"Kenapa tidur disini?" Pertanyaan yang Namjoon bisikan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak tega jika harus membangunkan suaminya yang tampak nyaman bergelung dalam mimpi, meski tempat tidur Jungkook tampak kurang nyaman ditempati dua orang karena ukurannya memang hanya untuk satu orang saja.

Padahal Namjoon yang sedang merindu sangat ingin memeluk Seokjin. Tak ada pilihan selain merelakan suaminya yang manis _berselingkuh_ sementara dengan anaknya.

Ah ya, Kim Jungkook. Anak angkatnya dan Seokjin.

.

.

 _Now I'm left here in the dust_

 _With the taste of broken trust_

 _And I don't wanna walk away_

.

" _Morning_ , hyung."

Seokjin yang sedang serius memasak sampai melompat di tempat saat tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Tahu dengan pasti siapa pelakunya dari suara bariton yang terdengar cukup serak itu. Ya, Kim Namjoon yang baru bangun tidur sifat manjanya akan menyaingi si kecil Jungkook. Tapi untuk kali ini, Seokjin bertekad untuk tak bereaksi apapun.

" _Miss you_." Namjoon bergumam. Ia masih setengah sadar untuk bisa menyadari bahwa Seokjin tidak memberikan senyumnya yang seperti biasa. Mengabaikan kehadiran Namjoon dan berusaha kembali fokus pada masakannya.

"Menyingkir dariku, Kim Namjoon!" Pada akhirnya Seokjin bersuara setelah beberapa menit Namjoon mulai melancarkan aksinya pada salah satu sisi leher Seokjin. Mengecup, menjilat, bahkan sudah siap untuk memberi hisapan dan gigitan. Seokjin tak ingin tekadnya goyah karena nafsu.

"Ada apa denganmu?!"

Namjoon mulai sadar dengan sikap Seokjin yang aneh. Tak mempedulikannya bahkan menolak sama sekali untuk menatap langsung wajahnya. Seperti Seokjin sedang sangat tidak menginginkan eksistensi Namjoon pagi ini. Ya, memang begitu kebenarannya.

Tak ada jawaban. Seokjin kembali fokus dengan sup ikan-nya, meninggalkan Namjoon bersama rasa kesal yang semakin menumpuk. Demi Tuhan, ini masih jam enam pagi. Bukankah terlalu dini untuk sebuah pertengkaran? Di tambah Namjoon baru saja pulang setelah tiga hari bekerja. Bukan hal seperti ini yang ia inginkan.

"Kim Seokjin.." Suaranya tipis tapi terdengar tajam. Seokjin menolak mengakui bahwa ia merinding saat mendengar panggilan Namjoon yang ia yakini sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. " _The hell, what's wrong with you_!"

Saat Seokjin berbalik, Namjoon justru di buat mundur satu langkah. Tatapan mata itu.. Tidak pernah Namjoon lihat sebelumnya. Namjoon sering melihat Seokjin marah, Seokjin kecewa, Seokjin sedih, atau Seokjin yang tersakiti. Tapi pagi ini, semua hal itu menjadi satu dalam tatapannya.

 _"Thinking, Mr. Genius. What's wrong with 'you'_ ?"

Lalu Seokjin berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Namjoon di dapur yang mungkin sedang benar-benar berpikir tentang kesalahan fatal apa yang ia lakukan.

.

 _But you left me no choice_

 _Only talking to myself here_

.

.

Suasana sarapan pagi itu tampak sangat canggung. Tak ada obrolan hangat, hanya dentingan sendok dan sumpit yang beradu dengan piring. Jungkook sudah bangun meski masih mengenakan piyama tidur, sekarang sedang memakan bubur yang Seokjin buatkan untuknya.

" _Daddy_?"

Sebuah panggilan menghentikan gerakan Namjoon menyuapkan makanan. Menoleh cepat ke arah Jungkook di sampingnya yang kini menatap lurus kearahnya. Mata bulat yang masih tampak sedikit mengantuk, siapapun akan di buat gemas saat melihatnya. Ditambah ada noda putih bubur menghiasi pipinya yang tembam. Pertengkaran dengan Seokjin tadi harusnya sama sekali tidak boleh membuat Namjoon mengabaikan kehadiran makhluk minim dosa tepat di sampingnya.

" _Wass'up, bunny_." Senyum pertama Namjoon di pagi ini adalah karena Jungkook. Ia meraih beberapa lembar _tissue_ dari kotaknya, untuk selanjutnya dengan telaten mengusap pipi Jungkook yang terdapat sisa bubur.

Tak menyadari Seokjin yang diam-diam menatap mereka dari tempatnya.

" _Mommy_ bilang Kookie bisa dapat hadiahnya setelah _daddy_ pulang. Benarkan?"

Terakhir kali Namjoon ingat, Jungkook masih kesulitan mengucapkan _mommy_ dan _daddy_ dengan benar. Tapi yang barusan terdengar fasih sekali. Sepertinya lebih banyak waktu yang Namjoon habiskan di luar dibanding berada di rumah untuk mengikuti perkembangan sang anak.

Jemarinya masih bermain di pipi Jungkook meski noda disana sudah hilang. Namjoon tetap tersenyum saat tanpa sadar menggumamkan pertanyaan, "Hadiah untuk apa?"

Cengiran menggemaskannya hilang dalam sekejap. Namjoon dibuat panik menyadari bibir Jungkook mulai melengkung ke bawah, matanya yang bulat terlihat berkaca-kaca dan siap menumpahkan tangisnya kapan saja. Sampai suaranya berhasil keluar disela-sela isakan yang ia tahan.

"Hadiah..huks..ulang tahunku, _daddy_."

Dan Kim Jungkook benar-benar menangis, menjauhkan wajahnya dari Namjoon yang dibuat tak berkutik. Sibuk mengutuk diri sendiri karena telah membuat senyum cerah Jungkook menjadi tangisan pilu.

" _Jja_! Makannya selesai. Sekarang kita mandi, Kookie."

Seokjin mengambil alih situasi, mengangkat Jungkook yang masih menangis terisak dari kursinya untuk ia gendong menuju kamar mandi. Jungkook sendiri menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Seokjin, tangan-tangan mungilnya memeluk erat leher sang _mommy_. Satu lagi makhluk manis yang menolak eksistensi Namjoon pagi ini.

.

.

 _Now you muffled your voice_

 _I'd rather have broken bones_

 _And feel myself turn to stone_

 _Just tell me, say anything_

.

.

Pertama kali bertemu, Jungkook baru berumur satu tahun. Seokjin bilang keluarganya meninggalkan anak itu begitu saja di rumah sakit. Sial, Namjoon selalu berpikir bahwa ia adalah orang paling brengsek (menomorsatukan pekerjaan diatas Seokjin, suaminya) tapi ternyata ada yang jauh lebih brengsek. Jungkook itu mungil, berambut hitam lebat dengan mata bulat dan gigi kelinci yang super menggemaskan. Saat itu tampak sangat cocok berada dalam rengkuhan Seokjin yang menceritakan latar belakangnya sambil menangis pada Namjoon. Hari itu juga, mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Jungkook secara resmi. Membuat sang anak menyandang marga Kim secara permanen dalam hidupnya.

Dan hari itu adalah tanggal 1 September, Seokjin dan Namjoon putuskan sebagai hari ulang tahun Kim Jungkook yang baru. Ada sebuah perjanjian tak tertulis di antara mereka tentang keharusan merayakan hari istimewa itu tiap tahunnya, hanya mereka bertiga. Keluarga kecil Kim yang _harusnya harmonis._

 _From_ : **Jinnie** _05.37 PM 30 August 2015_

 _Jangan lupa dengan hadiahnya, Namjoonie. Kookie akan sangat sedih nanti._

 _From_ : **Jinnie** _06.44 AM 31 August 2015_

 _Kau masih belum bisa pulang malam ini? Baiklah, hanya pastikan pulang sebentar besok malam. Aku dan Jungkook menunggumu._

 _From_ : **Jinnie** _07.02 AM 01 September 2015_

 _Namjoonie? Jangan lupa sarapan. Kue ulang tahunnya sudah jadi. Hari ini aku ambil cuti dan akan menemani Jungkook seharian._

 _From_ : **Jinnie** _08.50 PM 01 September 2015_

 _Apa kau membaca pesan-pesanku? Aku coba menelponmu tapi tak ada jawaban. Namjoon, kumohon sempatkan pulang malam ini saja._

 _From_ : **Jinnie** _11.55 PM 01 September 2015_

 _Mungkin Yoongi memang benar, Namjoon. Kau seharusnya menikahi pekerjaanmu. Jungkook sudah tidur setelah menangisimu, kuenya sama sekali tak di sentuh. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyesali keputusan tiga tahun lalu, saat menerima ajakanmu menikah._

Lima pesan terakhir dari Seokjin menjelaskan semuanya. Namjoon duduk di sofa, merasa kaki-kakinya kehilangan kekuatan menopang tubuhnya. Saat itu, setelah mengirim pesan pada Seokjin bahwa ia tidak akan pulang selama tiga hari, ponselnya langsung dimatikan karena Namjoon hanya ingin fokus pada pekerjaannya agar selesai tepat waktu. Dan lihatlah sekarang, Seokjin bahkan sampai menyesal menikahinya.

.

.

" _Mom_ , apa _daddy_ sudah tidak sayang Kookie lagi?"

Bocah yang kemarin genap berusia empat tahun itu kini sudah rapi, mengenakan setelan kaos abu-abu bergambar _Iron Man_ dan celana kodoknya. Pertanyaan yang terlontar barusan membuat Seokjin langsung memberinya pelukan erat.

Seokjin ingin sekali menjawab bahwa hal itu tidak benar. Tapi dua tahun saling mengenal serta tiga tahun usia pernikahan, menurut Seokjin masih belum cukup untuk memahami sang suami sepenuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa dulu Namjoon benar-benar menginginkan Jungkook sebagai anak, karena saat itu tak ada jawaban langsung darinya. Bisa saja Namjoon hanya menuruti apa yang Seokjin inginkan.

" _Mommy_ , jangan menangis." Gumaman lagi dari si kecil. Seokjin segera mengusap matanya yang sudah akan menumpahkan air sungguhan.

Demi Tuhan, jika sejak awal Namjoon tidak mendukung keputusannya, setidaknya jangan tunjukkan hal itu sekarang. Jungkook masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima kebencian dari seseorang yang ia panggil _daddy_.

"Siapa yang tidak sayang Kookie?"

Sang pemilik suara memasuki kamar, membiarkan pintu kamar tetap terbuka karena langkahnya cukup terburu-buru dan saat sampai di hadapan dua orang lainnya, tubuh mungil Jungkook segera ia ambil alih. Menggendongnya juga memeluknya erat tak kalah dengan Seokjin tadi.

" _Daddy_."

" _Sorry_ , _bunny_. _Daddy_ memang lupa ulang tahun Kookie kemarin tapi bukan berarti _daddy_ tidak sayang Kookie. Lagi pula _daddy_ punya hadiah untuk kelinci _daddy_ yang sudah pandai bicara."

"Benarkah? Mana mana mana mana?"

Memang dasarnya Jungkook adalah anak kecil yang polos, dengan mudah melupakan sesuatu yang menyakitinya ketika mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Hanya dengan kata hadiah yang Namjoon ucapkan, binar mata itu kembali bersamangat. Bibirnya perlahan kembali membentuk lengkungan senyum menggemaskan. Juga gerakan antusiasnya dalam pelukan Namjoon.

Tapi tidak dengan Seokjin yang menjaga jarak cukup jauh dari pasangan ayah dan anak itu.

"Kita berlibur ke Tokyo Disneyland besok. Bagaimana?"

"Yeay! Disneyland! Kookie mau lihat Mickey Mouse, _daddy_!"

Seokjin sudah akan melangkah menjauhi mereka sebelum Namjoon meraih pergelangan tangannya, menahannya untuk tetap disana sementara ia mendengarkan Jungkook yang mengoceh tentang beberapa tokoh Disney favoritenya.

.

 _I don't mind that I know that you're wrong_

 _I don't mind that you think you're right_

 _All I want is a fight to find_

 _Anything but quiet_

.

"Jungkook sudah tidur?"

Namjoon yang sejak tadi menunggu sambil bersandar di tembok dekat pintu, kini menegakkan dirinya saat Seokjin keluar dari kamar Jungkook.

Masih juga tak ada jawaban, Seokjin melewatinya begitu saja. Seharian ini mereka bermain bersama Jungkook seolah semua masalah sudah selesai. Tapi Namjoon tentu tidak sebodoh itu, ia sadar bahwa Seokjin masih tak mau bicara dengannya. Seandainya membujuk Seokjin semudah membuat Jungkook kembali tertawa seperti tadi.

"Hyung, kita perlu bicara."

Namjoon menahan pintu kamar mereka yang akan Seokjin tutup. Membukanya lebih lebar agar tubuhnya bisa masuk menyusul Seokjin yang sudah di dalam. Bola mata hitam milik Seokjin masih memancarkan perasaan yang sama, yang Namjoon lihat pagi tadi. Tak sampai satu menit kontak mata mereka terputus. Seokjin berbalik dan melangkah menuju ranjang, lagi-lagi tanpa mempedulikan Namjoon yang kini sedang menutup pintu.

"Kumohon jangan menyesalinya."

Sebuah rengkuhan di pinggang kembali Seokjin rasakan. Menahan langkahnya tepat di pusat ruangan. Bisa Seokjin rasakan permohonan sungguh-sungguh dalam kalimat yang dibisikkan tepat di telinganya. Tanpa sadar Seokjin justru menyandarkan punggung pada Namjoon yang memeluknya dari belakang. Hari ini ia tak bekerja, tapi lelah yang ia rasakan seperti dua kali lipat.

"Kau bisa menamparku jika kesal, berteriak dan mengumpat padaku seperti biasa. Tidak dengan diam, ini lebih menyakitkan."

Seokjin yang biasanya tidak seperti ini. Tidak diam dan hanya memberinya tatapan mata yang seperti menghakimi Namjoon tiap detiknya.

"Aku minta maaf, sungguh. Bicaralah, hyung." Namjoon menunduk, menopang kepalanya yang berat pada pundak lebar Seokjin. Sembunyi bersama tangis kecilnya disana.

Memang, selama ini Namjoon masih menomorsatukan pekerjaan diatas segalanya. Tapi kehilangan Seokjin adalah hal yang paling ia takutkan di dunia ini.

"Saat Jungkook bertanya apa kau membencinya, aku tak bisa langsung menjawab."

Bahkan baru satu hari suara manis itu tak terdengar, Namjoon sudah merindukannya setengah mati.

"Awalnya memang ragu, aku berpikir bahwa sisa hidupku hanya akan kuhabiskan berdua denganmu. Lalu Jungkook datang merubah total rencana hidupku kedepannya menjadi jauh lebih baik. Jadi untuk sekarang ini, jika ia bertanya lagi, kau bisa langsung menjawabnya bahwa aku mencintainya. Bahkan sedikit lebih banyak dari rasa cintaku untukmu. Jangan cemburu, okay?"

Sayang sekali dalam posisi seperti ini Namjoon tidak bisa melihat jelas Seokjin yang mulai tersenyum. Hanya merasakan sepasang tangan lembut Seokjin mulai ikut bergabung dalam genggamannya.

"Maaf, untuk pesanku yang terakhir, Namjoonie. Aku tidak bermaksud menyesali pernikahan kita, hanya.. Sedikit kesal mungkin."

"Ya, aku memang menyebalkan."

"Dan sayangnya aku sangat mencintaimu."

Giliran Namjoon yang tersenyum, pelukannya pada Seokjin semakin erat. Jika Jungkook butuh hadiah agar berhenti menangis, mungkin Seokjin-nya hanya butuh pelukan hangat dan bisikan penuh cinta untuk meredakan amarahnya.

"Jadi, besok kita berlibur?"

"Kim Namjoon tak pernah berbohong, hyung."

"Pekerjaanmu bagaimana?"

"Ada Yoongi, lagi pula bagianku sudah selesai. Aku akan ambil cuti dua minggu untuk bersama kalian. Jungkook sudah fasih memanggilmu _mommy_ saja aku tidak tahu.

"Ya, kau bahkan tidak tahu ciuman pertama Kookie sudah di ambil oleh Taehyung, anak tetangga kita."

"APA?!"

 **-END-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Entah kenapa aku merasa gagal dalam membuat chapter ini haha lirik dan alur sedikit tidak nyambung, maaf maaf, aku memang memaksakan diriku untuk segera menyelesaikan ini tapi semoga kalian tetap bisa menikmatinya.

Big thanks for : **fallen1004 | bbihunminkook | Liu Mochi | yoitedumb | Anunya Bangtan | mineeeyyyy98 | dila kim | Aiko Vallery | Cutebei | nnavishiper | Prasetyo Hestina845 | GithaCallie | vkookhs | joonjintrash | Guest | DioRah | tin | jinniejin | Christal Alice | Tazkiyah653 | KimLimJi | MinseokBun | kim joungwook | peachpetals |** Terimakasih sudah review dan bantu voting. Kali ini anaknya dek kuki dulu, ke depannya aku janji bakal jadiin semua maknae line anak mereka~

Next.. aku ingin coba pakai lagunya Bangtan yang rapmon ciptain langsung dari lirik sampe melodinya hmmm aku punya Monterlude dari album mixtape-nya RM, Converse High, sama Intro: What Am I To You?. Boleh banget kalo mah bantu pilihin yang mana untuk chapter depan ^^

Eh, buat **Christal Alice** yang sudah menghilang dari ffn. Aku ga tau kamu masih baca ini apa ngga, but this chapter is special for you kkkkk


	9. Chapter 9: Converse High

**A Namjin's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **#RMusic.**

 **Pernah berpikir tentang alasan dibalik lagu-lagu rekomendasi dari Rap Monster di Twitter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _If I had only one day_

 _I will go see the person who created Converse Highs_

 _Then I'll tell that person, you saved the world_

 _You made that girl born again (Converse High by BTS)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Seokjin sangat sadar bahwa ia bukanlah yang pertama bagi seorang Kim Namjoon, karena begitupun sebaliknya, Namjoon juga bukan orang pertama yang membuatnya belajar mencintai. Bahkan seingat Seokjin, saat awal-awal mengenal Namjoon di masa _trainee_ , si tampan berdimple itu masih berstatus kekasih orang. Sampai satu bulan kemudian, Yoongi memberitahunya bahwa Namjoon sudah resmi memutuskan sang kekasih agar bisa fokus berkarier.

Tapi ada kalanya Seokjin kesal dengan fakta itu. Pernah suatu hari, ia iseng mendengarkan beberapa _mixtape_ Namjoon yang sudah jadi di dalam studio, selagi menunggu Namjoon kembali dari toilet. Saat itu sudah lewat tengah malam dan Seokjin putuskan untuk menemani Namjoon sampai selesai lalu pulang bersama.

"Namjoonie, aku atau * _Favorite Girl_ -mu?!" Adalah pertanyaan yang Seokjin ajukan dengan nada super jutek pada Namjoon yang baru saja kembali dari toilet.

Jangan tanya ekspresi Namjoon seperti apa. Ia menjawab "Hah?" Penuh dengan raut ketidakmengertian.

Juga jangan salahkan Seokjin yang kesal. Saat itu usia hubungan mereka bahkan belum genap setahun. Dan lirik di lagu itu jelas sekali menceritakan bahwa Namjoon yang belum bisa _move on_ dari mantannya.

Tiga hari setelahnya Namjoon tidak mendapat jatah senyum satu senti pun dari Seokjin. Sampai Seokjin mendapat penjelasan kalau lagu itu Namjoon ciptakan di minggu-minggu awal setelah ia dan perempuan itu putus. Mulanya Seokjin memicing tidak percaya, Namjoon harus membawa-bawa Yoongi untuk ikut menjelaskan barulah Seokjin berhenti marah.

Kadang Namjoon heran pacarnya Seokjin itu dirinya atau Yoongi. Kenapa ia lebih percaya pada Yoongi _sih_?

Lupakan masa lalu itu. Kembali ke waktu sekarang dimana Seokjin juga sedang dalam mode anehnya. Sang _Princess_ tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Namjoon yang tengah menonton film di ruang tengah, berbagi sofa dengan Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Namjoon."

"Ah hyuuuuuuunnnnnggggg jangan menghalangi tv." Teriakan penuh protes langsung datang dari anak-anak kelahiran 95 disana. Tentu saja, Seokjin yang datang tiba-tiba itu berdiri tepat di depan televisi yang sedang mereka nikmati tontonannya.

"Urusanku bukan dengan kalian, maknae. Jadi diamlah!"

Tapi bukan Jimin dan Taehyung jika langsung menurut di gertakan pertama. Mereka masih mengoceh tentang ' _aish, jeongmal. Jin hyung merusak hari libur kami yang tenang'_ atau dari Taehyung _'aku tidak mau memakan masakan Jin hyung lagi nanti. Hyuuuuunnngggg minggiiiirrr'_ oh baiklah, suasana kini benar-benar ribut hanya dengan dua orang yang terus menerus protes. Namjoon tidak bisa membayangkan jika ada Jungkook dan Hoseok disini, gendang telinganya mungkin akan rusak.

Jadi pilihan akhirnya, Namjoon bangkit berdiri dari duduk nyamanya di sofa. Merelakan detik-detik menegangkan dalam film untuk menggenggam lengan Seokjin-yang sedang memelototi Jimin Taehyung- dan membawanya menjauhi ruang tengah yang berisik.

"Kita bicara di dapur saja."

Pilihan Namjoon disambut sorakan penuh suka cita oleh dua orang lainnya.

Sejak awal, harusnya Namjoon menyadari bahwa mengharapkan ketenangan dalam dorm Bangtan adalah sesuatu yang mustahil.

.

.

 _First of all, come here and check it_

 _If you have $100, buy two pairs_

 _You know what I want,_

 _White t-shirt and jean shorts_

 _Red Converse high, that's it_

.

.

"Temani aku belanja."

Seingat Namjoon, Seokjin bukan tipe pacar manja yang kalau belanja saja harus di temani. Kalaupun harus, itu saat ia membeli barang-barang kebutuhan dorm yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Itupun ia akan mengajak Jungkook atau Hoseok untuk membantu membawa barang. Dan _God of Destruction_ seperti Namjoon akan selalu jadi pilihan paling akhir-nyaris tidak akan pernah terpilih- untuk hal yang seperti itu.

"Persediaan makanan dan kebutuhan lain kurasa masih banyak, hyung."

Di liburan Bangtan dua minggu ini, Namjoon ingin menikmatinya ala Min Yoongi. Tidur, tidur, tidur, makan, tidur. Karena setelahnya tumpukan jadwal di periode _comeback_ mereka sudah menunggu untuk di selesaikan.

Seokjin-nya berdecak keras. Menatap Namjoon dengan perasaan gemas di campur sebal. Kim Namjoon itu jenius, tapi kadang ketidakpekaannya sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak punya banyak _t-shirt_ putih, atau celana _jeans_ biru juga tidak banyak. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak punya sepatu _Convers_ , apalagi yang merah. Jadi temani aku membeli itu semua hari ini."

Beruntung, Namjoon mencerna cepat semuanya. Diawali dengan senyum, lalu tawanya tak bisa di tahan lagi. Suara tawa Namjoon memenuhi setiap sudut dapur tempat mereka berada. Kim Seokjin itu, adalah makhluk paling menggemaskan yang pernah Namjoon temui. Mengalahkan adik perempuannya. Seokjin sang hyung tertua ternyata memilik sisi kekanakkan yang manis sekali.

"Ck, sialan!" Umpatan itu mengiringi langkah Seokjin menjauh. Meninggalkan dapur dan Namjoon yang sedang menertawakan usahanya untuk jadi tipe ideal pacarnya sendiri.

.

.

Semalam adalah _meeting_ terakhir sebelum album baru mereka rilis. Member, crew musik, produser, choreografer, bahkan Bang PD-nim juga ada disana. Mengesahkan lagu mana saja yang akan masuk di album kali ini. Disanalah Namjoon kira sumber masalah berasal, ketika lagu _Converse High_ yang Namjoon ciptakan mendapat banyak komentar yang Namjoon sendiri tahu itu hanya sebuah candaan. Ada satu yang seperti _'Wah, Namjoon-ah, jadi sebenarnya Seokjin itu bukan tipemu sekali ya.'_ Ini dari salah satu _Manager_ yang memang dikenal jahil. Mungkin salahnya Namjoon hanya menjawabnya dengan tertawa canggung. Tanpa memikirkan efeknya pada Seokjin disana.

" _Ya_ , maknae, kemana hyung kalian?"

Jimin dan Taehyung yang sejak tadi masih di ruang tengah menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

Tak ada jawaban. Malah mereka seperti pura-pura tak mendengar dan melihat Namjoon disana.

" _Ya_! Kalian mendengarku?!"

Lalu Taehyung memutar kepalanya dengan cepat, menatap Namjoon dengan wajah datar yang aneh. "Kami tidak bicara dengan Namjoon hyung."

"Kami dipihak Jin hyung!" Jimin menambahi.

Oke. Harusnya memang Namjoon mencari sendiri saja tanpa bertanya. Ia lupa satu hal, jika dirinya dan Seokjin bertengkar, semua member akan otomatis memusuhinya. Ck _, the power of Kim Seokjin._

.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Namjoon menebak keberadaan Seokjin di dalam _dorm_. Tidak mungkin di kamarnya sendiri, karena sang tuan besar Min Yoongi sedang menikmati tidur siangnya-walau ini baru jam sepuluh pagi. Hal yang sama juga berlaku di kamar Namjoon, ada tuan muda Jeon Jungkook yang larut dalam dunia _game_. Jadi pilihan terakhir adalah di kamar yang paling besar karena berpenghuni tiga orang. Jimin dan Taehyung sedang di ruang tengah dan Hoseok setelah sarapan meluncur ke gedung BigHit untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Namjoon berada di posisi antara kasihan dan ingin tertawa melihat kondisi Seokjin yang bergelung tertutup selimut putih di atas ranjang Jimin. Aura di dalam sana suram sekali, tapi sekali lagi, Namjoon membayangkan Kim Seokjin yang begitu menggemaskan di dalam selimut sana.

"Jin hyung."

Namjoon melangkah masuk. Berjalan mendekat dengan langkah pelan agar Seokjin-nya tidak terganggu. Sampai ia tiba di sisi ranjang dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Menggigit bibir untuk menahan senyum yang akan muncul. Ini bukan situasi dimana ia boleh tertawa. Perasaan Seokjin pasti sedang tidak baik.

"Kenapa tidak berpacaran dengan Yoongi saja? Yoongi suka pakai _Converse_."

Ck, serendah itu ya cinta Namjoon di mata Seokjin.

"Jin hyung yang seperti ini saja aku sudah cinta, bagaimana jika nanti pakai Converse juga? Bisa-bisa aku ingin langsung menikahimu."

Seokjin menatapnya dengan selimut yang ia tetap menutupi bagian hidung ke bawah, hanya menunjukkan matanya yang berkedip-kedip.

Habis sudah pertahanan Namjoon. Ia melompat pada sisi kasur yang lain, ikut berbaring disana. Mendekap Seokjin yang masih berada dalam selimut.

"Jadi khusus untuk Seokjin hyung, teori _Converse High_ ku tidak berlaku. Aku jatuh cinta dengan apapun yang hyung kenakan."

"Benar?"

"Lihat saja. Pakai celana pendek dan t-shirt abu-abu kebesaran seperti ini saja aku jatuh cinta."

Kim Namjoon dan permainan katanya yang menawan.

"Jadi aku tidak perlu beli Converse High nih?" Namjoon di belakang sana menggeleng. Merasakan tubuh Seokjin yang mulai menyamankan diri dalam dekapannya.

Karena Namjoon mungkin akan semakin tergila-gila pada Seokjin jika melihatnya memakai _white t-shirt_ yang di padukan _red Converse high_ di kaki jenjangnya itu.

 **-END-**

.

.

.

 _You pass by and become connected_

 _You enter in and become love_

 _Someone said that before_

 _But I am just colored by you_

 _I like you but still don't wear Converse Lows_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Favorite Girl, salah satu judul lagu di album Mixtape nya RM. Silahkan search liriknya kalau belum paham kenapa Seokjin bertanya seperti itu ^^

* * *

Aku nulis ini sehabis nonton perform Converse High di konser HwaYangYeonHwa kemarin. Duh Seokjin nya cute aned! Gimana? Udah manis kan? Gaada bitter-bitternya/? lagi kan? Hahaha nanti full bitter-nya di what am I to you aja~ *slap*

 **joonjintrash | mineeeyyyy98 | Cutebei | Liu Mochi | fallen1004 | QQkyukyu | .cha | Minseokbun | peachpetals | Tazkiyah653 | dila kim | Hantu Just In | bbihunminkook | Aiko Vallery | Christal Alice | noona93 | Anunya Bangtan | pinkyjinmonster | celindazifan | dede ilahNs | Prasetyo Hestina845 | nnavishiper | GithaCallie | Ame jung |.** Thank you~ sudah memborbardir kolom review dengan kalimat-kalimat yang berhasil bikin aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Love ya ^^

Buat **Dila Kim** , maaf banget aku masih belum bisa nulis full buat pasangan selain namjin T.T terimakasih banyak buat rekomen lagunya, aku mendengarkannya kok. Semoga ke depannya aku bisa sedikit move on dari namjin dan berhasil membuat vkook pesananmu.


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble

**A Namjin's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **#RMusic.**

 **Pernah berpikir tentang alasan dibalik lagu-lagu rekomendasi dari Rap Monster di Twitter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Girl, don't flirt around other people_

 _You're mine_

 _You know you my own world, bitch (Trouble by Rap monster ft. Jin)_

 _._

.

.

.

.

Semesta ini terlalu brengsek untuk orang baik ' _kan_? Namjoon pikir begitu. Menjadi yang terbaik di bidang akademik tak melulu mendapat predikat terkenal di sekolah, terlebih penampilan Namjoon yang khas sekali anak culun mudah di tindas.

Adalah Jung Hoseok, satu-satunya teman yang Namjoon miliki dalam lingkungan elit sekolahnya. Juga satu-satunya orang brengsek yang masih punya sedikit kebaikan, anggap saja begitu. Dengan ide gila yang menantang membawa Namjoon melewati batasan-batasan yang ada. Hari ini sepulang sekolah, mereka bermain game di _PC bang_ terdekat hingga malam.

Dan tak berakhir disitu,

"Lepas kacamatamu, Namjoon, ganti dengan _softlens_ biru yang tadi kusuruh beli. Kita mencapai _surga_ malam ini!"

Namjoon pikir saat itu Hoseok akan mengajaknya bunuh diri-karena _surga_ menjadi point ucapannya- tapi tidak, justru Hoseok mengajarkan Namjoon bahwa dunia yang brengsek ini harus dinikmati dengan cara yang sama brengseknya.

.

.

 _It's gonnna get you in trouble_

.

.

Namjoon memang culun, penampilannya. Tapi ia tidak bodoh-jenius, iya- bahwa tempat macam apa yang ia dan Hoseok datangi malam ini. Seragam sekolah yang monoton sudah ia tanggalkan, berganti dengan _ripped jeans_ hitam ketat serta kemeja putih polos yang bagian lengannya di gulung sebatas siku, di tambah sepasang _Timberland_ coklat milik Hoseok menghiasi kakinya. Hoseok sendiri tak kalah menawan, _ripped jeans_ hitam yang nyaris serupa dengan Namjoon hanya saja ia pilih kaos putih tipis yang dilapisi _leather_ jacket warna hitam sebagai atasannya. Siapapun tak akan ada yang mengira mereka adalah anak di bawah umur yang baru saja melewati ujian tengah semester. Terlebih, Hoseok punya kartu 'pas' sendiri agar bisa masuk tanpa masalah.

Dentuman musik menyambut kedatangan mereka di dalam, juga udara yang seolah sudah terkontaminasi alkohol tinggat rendah. Membuat siapapun langsung mabuk di langkah pertama mereka masuk.

"Kau gila, Jung!" Namjoon berteriak, berusaha mengalahkan dentuman hebat musik agar Hoseok menangkap ' _pujiannya_ '.

Di balas dengan tawa lepas Hoseok yang nyaris tak bisa Namjoon dengar. Ia mengikuti langkah Hoseok memasuki klub lebih jauh, melewati orang-orang yang sama gilanya dengan Hoseok. Hingga mereka duduk berhadapan dekat bar yang menampilkan lemari kaca dengan _display_ minuman menggiurkan. Maksudnya, memabukkan.

"Mau langsung minum?" Kali ini Hoseok yang bicara, tak perlu lagi teriakan karena tempat mereka sekarang cukup jauh dari sang _Disk Jockey_ dan dentuman musiknya.

Namjoon menggeleng, "Nanti saja."

"Jangan bilang kau takut, Namjoon!"

Mungkin Kim Namjoon yang biasa akan mengangguk setuju dengan kalimat Hoseok tadi. Tapi tidak dengan Namjoon yang ini, yang _brengsek_ ini, "Malam masih terlalu panjang untuk di lalui dalam keadaan mabuk, bodoh!"

Lalu Hoseok tertawa lagi. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memanggil pelayan, memesan satu minuman untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

 _I'll call you mine another bitch_

 _Spill magic on boys, just another witch_

 _Don't unbutton your shirt, because I can see right through you_

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Hoseok sudah tak ada bersama Namjoon. Berpetualang setengah mabuk di lantai dansa dengan kemampuan dancenya yang memang di atas rata-rata. Lalu hal terakhir yang Namjoon lihat, temannya itu tengah mencium ganas salah satu wanita di sudut ruangan. Ck, satu-satunya kebaikan yang dimilik Jung Hoseok adalah ia mau berteman dengan Namjoon di sekolah.

"Pertama kali kesini?"

Dan oh, apalagi ini. Namjoon tanpa sadar menyeringai pada seseorang yang mengambil alih tempat Hoseok di depannya. _Sweater_ tipis kebesaran orang itu mengekspos kulit putih mulus bahunya yang lebar. Well, si culun ternyata lebih beruntung dari Hoseok. Tak perlu mencari, mangsanya datang mendekat dengan suka rela.

"Apa terlihat jelas?" Masih dengan seringai yang Namjoon tunjukkan, menjadikan pertanyaan tadi seperti sebuah tantangan yang intim bagi si pendengar.

"Mau kubuktikan?" Rupanya si laki-laki manis tak mau kalah. Namjoon sangat suka tantangan, seperti mengerjakan soal matematika akan semakin seru jika semakin susah.

Untuk sekarang, Namjoon jawab dengan tawa kecil dulu. Meski sesuatu dalam dirinya sangat penasaran dengan bagaimana cara si manis membuktikannya.

"Aku Kim Namjoon. Kau?" Setidaknya mereka butuh nama kan, untuk di teriakan satu sama lain _di saat yang tepat nanti._

"Seokjin, dengan marga yang sama."

Seokjin. Nama yang cocok dengan apa yang Namjoon lihat.

"Well, Seokjin- _ssi_. Sepertinya hanya kau yang memakai _sweater_ di tempat seperti ini."

Tawa Seokjin hadir disana, Namjoon menahan diri untuk tidak berdecak takjub melihat bagaimana mata itu terpejam dengan manisnya. Serta bibir tebal yang entah bagaimana sulit untuk dialihkan dari pikirannya.

"Sebenarnya ini cukup nyaman. Tapi seseorang berhasil membuatku _kepanasan_ sekarang."

Sebuah tantangan lagi. Namjoon mencondongkan dirinya lebih dekat dengan Seokjin, menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan sembari menyeringai lagi. Parfumnya, Namjoon rasa lebih memabukkan di banting _tequila_ yang di tenggak Hoseok tadi.

"Aku tak melihat ada pakaian lagi di baliknya, benar?"

"Apa pembicaraan awal kita harus seintim ini, bocah?!" Ada kilatan tak suka di pancaran mata coklat Seokjin. Dan itu membuatnya semakin menggoda untuk _dicicipi_ menurut Namjoon.

"Kau yang memancingku. _By the way_ , tahu dari mana aku masih di bawah umur?"

Seokjin mendecih, Namjoon menahan diri untuk tak langsung menerkam makhluk manis nan seksi di depannya.

"Jung Hoseok, dia adik sepupuku."

Ah, Hoseok memang brengsek. Punya sepupu seperti Seokjin tapi tidak mengenalkannya pada Namjoon. Meski sebenarnya Namjoon tidak yakin ia akan seberani ini jika dipertemukan dengan Seokjin di tempat lain.

"Jadi, tertarik untuk bermain bersama teman adik sepupumu, Seokjin hyung?"

Setiap manusia punya sisi liarnya tersendiri, tak peduli sebaik apa orang itu bersikap. Lalu untuk Namjoon, ia akan melepaskan sisi tersebut pertama kalinya pada malam ini. Bersama Seokjin.

"Aku penasaran hal apa yang bisa bocah sepertimu berikan untukku."

"Mau kubuktikan?"

Pertanyaan Seokjin yang Namjoon balikkan, berhasil membuat yang lebih tua menggeram gemas. Ia bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri Namjoon dengan terburu-buru dan nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri. Namjoon sudah akan tertawa sebelum Seokjin mencium bibirnya. Memberi hisapan mematikan untuk Namjoon yang masih amatir. Tapi justru yang lebih muda lah yang pertama kali memainkan lidah, membuat Seokjin mendesah tak karuan. Juga tangan Namjoon yang dengan natural mendekap pinggangnya, memeluknya erat. Cukup bagi Seokjin memiliki alasan untuk tak meremehkan remaja baru puber di hadapannya.

"Ke tempatku malam ini, hyung."

.

 _If you keep doing that, you make it difficult for the both of us._

 _Come to my place where I only think about you_

 _Because today I think I have to punish you_

.

.

.

"Berikan aku nomor ponsel Seokjin hyung."

"Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?"

"Semalam aku tidur dengannya."

"Namjoon sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Well well buat **fallen1004** , kurang baik apa aku request-an mu langsung di buat dan selesai dalam dua jam hahaha sorry kalo ga sampe tuntas dan sedikit maksa, inget ini rated-nya aku ga taruh di M loh. Sebenernya ini lagu terlarang di playlist ku.. Ya abis dengernya suka merinding-merinding enak sih/?

What am i to you nya masih belom jadi, mungkin minggu depan. Dan maaf ga bisa aku sebutin nama kalian satu-satu. Lagi dalam keadaan terburu-buru akunya. Tapi aku tetep baca review kalian, tenang aja. Dan love ya~ aku tunggu kehadirannya lagi di kotak review~


	11. Chapter 11: I Love You

**A Namjin's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **#RMusic.**

 **Pernah berpikir tentang alasan dibalik lagu-lagu rekomendasi dari Rap Monster di Twitter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _We're too different_

 _You know that well_

 _We aren't able to embrace_

 _Each other's realities (난 너를 사랑해 by Mate)_

 **Rap Monster's song recomendation on 5 July 2013 via BTS_twt**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi- _ya_."

"Hmm?"

Seokjin berdecak kesal, pasalnya ia mengajak Yoongi makan siang bersama bukan untuk di abaikan. Bahkan di panggil namanya pun sang dokter _orthopedi_ sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya.

"Apa Jimin selalu seperti itu?"

Park Jimin. Junior mereka saat kuliah kedokteran dulu, sekarang menjadi intern di rumah sakit yang berbeda dengan Yoongi dan Seokjin.

Sekaligus kekasihnya Min Yoongi empat tahun ini.

"Seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Menghubungimu saat makan siang."

Kali ini kalimat Seokjin berhasil membuat yang lebih muda menatapnya, meletakkan ponsel pada meja dimana _sseondae_ miliknya masih tersisa setengah. "Ya, tentu saja. Bukankah semua pasangan melakukannya? Bahkan bukan hanya saat makan siang, hyung, Jimin bisa kapan saja menghubungiku jika ia merindukanku."

Seokjin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala, seolah mengerti. Padahal ia sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Namjoon tidak seperti itu."

Gumaman kecil Seokjin masih bisa di dengar oleh Yoongi yang sedang meraih _orange juice_ -nya untuk di minum.

"Namjoon siapa?"

"Kekasihku."

Satu kata yang berhasil membuat Yoongi tersedak minumannya. Ia terbatuk-batuk sembari menatap tak percaya senior sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Siapamu?"

Mendapat reaksi yang cukup ekstrim, Seokjin menghela nafas dengan berat. Ia tahu ini akan mengejutkan. Meski mereka sudah berteman sejak kuliah dan bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama, tapi akhir-akhir ini kesibukan keduanya di specialis masing-masing sangat menyita waktu hingga makan siang bersama seperti ini saja terasa sudah lama sekali tidak terjadi. Jadi Seokjin tidak akan terkejut jika Yoongi tidak mengetahui statusnya sekarang.

"Kekasihku, Yoongi."

"Sudah berapa lama?!"

Ponsel Yoongi lupakan sama sekali, mungkin Jimin di seberang sana tengah menggerutu karena pesannya yang belum di balas. Kim Seokjin dan kekasih barunya adalah prioritas utama Yoongi sekarang.

"Dua tahun di bulan Agustus nanti."

Demi seluruh tulang yang Yoongi pelajari dulu, dua tahun dan ia tak mengetahui apapun. Entah Seokjin yang jahat atau Yoongi yang terlalu anti sosial.

" _Well_ , hyung. Seharusnya sisa jam istirahat kita cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

.

.

Pukul delapan malam jam praktik Seokjin selesai, pasien terakhirnya baru saja pulang saat ponsel miliknya bergetar dua kali.

 _'Hey.'_

 _'Keberatan kuantar pulang hari ini?'_

Namjoon. Dalam bentuk apapun eksistensinya berhasil membuat Seokjin mengukir senyum. Jemarinya dengan lincah bermain di layar ponsel mengetik balasan.

 _'Ada apa ini? Sang polisi sedang mangkir dari tugas malamnya?'_

Lalu pesan kedua Seokjin kirimkan dalam jeda yang tak sampai satu menit.

 _'Aku akan turun dalam lima menit. Siapkan senyum untukku, oke?'_

Seseorang berseragam lengkap polisi kota tengah duduk di salah satu kursi ruang tunggu utama rumah sakit Seoul adalah pemandangan yang sangat langka. Seokjin tersenyum karena berhasil menangkap hal langka tersebut sembari mempercepat langkahnya menuju sang polisi yang dengan mudah menyadari kehadiran Seokjin di dekatnya.

Lalu Seokjin mendapatkan pesanannya, sebuah senyum dengan bonus lesung pipi yang ikut mengintip. Seokjin pikir semua rasa lelah hari ini menguap dengan mudahnya.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

Suara _husky_ yang bahkan Seokjin lupa kapan terakhir kali mendengarnya, menjadi penyambut tambahan saat posisi mereka sudah saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan di banding menatap langsung orang terkasihmu setelah dua minggu tidak bertemu.

"Kenapa mendadak menemuiku?"

"Karena merindukanmu?" Meski jawabannya terkesan menggantung dan berakhir menjadi pertanyaan lagi, Seokjin tetap tersenyum manis sebagai balasan.

"Alasanmu di terima, Letnan."

Bersama Namjoon, Seokjin rasa malamnya jadi sehangat udara pagi musim semi. Terlebih saat tangan besar Namjoon melingkari pinggangnya, menarik Seokjin untuk ia dekap dalam pelukan hangat yang nyaman.

Saat ini obrolannya dengan Yoongi siang tadi kembali terlintas, tentang bagaimana Jimin berkata bahwa ia merindukan Yoongi setiap saat hingga sebisa mungkin mencuri waktu untuk menelepon dan berkirim pesan singkat. Namjoon tak pernah melakukannya dua tahun ini, tak ada pesan singkat penuh pujian mematikan, atau telepon mesra yang menghayutkan rasa rindu mereka.

Hanya sebuah pelukan dan senyuman saat keduanya telah sekarat karena rindu.

.

.

 _We're too different_

 _You know that well_

.

.

Satu minggu kembali terlewati tanpa pertemuan. Kali ini, Seokjin yang mengambil tindakan atas saran Yoongi, untuk mengirimi Namjoon pesan sekedar menanyakan kabar. Karena menurut Yoongi hubungan Seokjin dengan Namjoon tak boleh lebih aneh lagi dari sebelumnya, malah harus bisa lebih baik.

Dan Seokjin dibuat terkejut saat ponselnya terus bergetar di jam istirahat, melihat nama sang pemanggil tanpa pikir ulang ia pilih menunda makan siangnya.

"Namjoonie."

"Kupikir aku berhalusinasi saat menerima pesan darimu tadi, hyung."

Seokjin langsung lemas di tempat, apa separah itu? Sampai menerima pesan singkat berupa _'Namjoonie, jangan lupa makan siang.'_ saja terasa seperti tidak nyata bagi mereka.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Di sadarkan dari lamunannya, Seokjin menelan ludah sekaligus keraguannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Hanya bukan seperti kau yang biasanya."

Yang biasanya seperti apa? Seokjin bertanya dalam hati. Rasa ketidapedulian mereka yang tinggi, mungkin.

"Tutup teleponnya dan nikmati makan siangmu, aku sungguh baik-baik saja."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana. "Ingin bertemu hari ini?"

"Jangan di paksakan jika kau tidak bisa, lagipula hari ini aku harus jaga malam menggantikan temanku yang izin."

Sebenarnya, bisa saja Seokjin mencuri waktu sebentar untuk sekedar menemui Namjoon. Tapi ada hal yang menahannya untuk melakukan itu. Fakta bahwa Namjoon menganggap aneh pesan singkatnya tadi, Seokjin berpikir mereka memang benar-benar tidak seperti Jimin-Yoongi atau pasangan lainnya. Dan tidak seharusnya Seokjin memaksakan hal itu pada hubungannya dengan Namjoon.

"Baiklah, kututup teleponnya."

Nyatanya, ada sedikit rasa sakit tak mengenakan saat Namjoon benar-benar memutus sambungan telepon, dan Seokjin berusaha mengabaikannya.

.

.

Berjalan dalam koridor rumah sakit yang sudah sepi membuat Seokjin kembali tenggelam dalam lamunan, ia sedang menuju kantin untuk mengambil makan malam. Masih Kim Namjoon yang menjadi pusat pikirannya. Seokjin tanpa sadar berusaha mengingat semua hal yang telah ia lalui bersama sang letnan polisi. Tak banyak hal manis yang mampu ia ingat, hanya satu yang tak terlupakan adalah saat pertemuan pertama mereka dimana Seokjin sebagai ahli bedah ditugaskan mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di lengan kiri Namjoon. Pada dasarnya, Namjoon dan Seokjin sendiri terkenal dengan kecanggungan mereka. Jadi hubungan mereka selanjutnya sangatlah kaku. Seokjin hanya tahu bahwa berada di dekat Namjoon adalah hal yang menyenangkan, nyaman, bahkan menjadi satu-satunya tempat dimana Seokjin bisa menangis tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Seokjin bukan seorang amatir tentang cinta dan semacamnya, ia tahu pasti bahwa ia menyanyangi Namjoon dalam konteks yang amat dalam. Meski Seokjin kesulitan mengingat kapan terakhir kali mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Namjoon.

Dan lamunannya kali ini berujung pada sebuah keraguan akan status hubungannya dengan Namjoon. Kenapa mereka berbeda seperti pasangan lain? Yang dengan mudah mengungkapkan cinta secara gamblang tiap detiknya. Apa salah jika Seokjin hanya menikmati rasa nyamannya dalam diam tanpa pengungkapan? _Toh_ Namjoon juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya selama ini, dan mereka baik-baik saja.

Seokjin kembali pada kesadarannya saat beberapa perawat melewatinya dengan langkah terburu-buru, ia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum tangannya refleks menahan salah satu perawat wanita yang lewat di sampingnya, raut wajah panik terbaca jelas oleh Seokjin.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Selanjutnya, jawaban sang perawat membuat Seokjin kehilangan oksigen untuk bernafas.

"Letnan Kim tertembak saat melawan perampok di Gangnam."

.

 _We aren't able to embrace_

 _Each other's wounds_

.

Kim Seokjin yang biasa dikenal memiliki sikap pengendalian diri terbaik. Tenang dan tidak mudah panik karena seorang ahli bedah memang selalu dituntut begitu.

Tapi untuk saat ini, Seokjin kehilangan jati diri dengan mudah. Ia menerobos kerumunan di koridor depan UGD. Menatap satu per satu orang disana dengan air mata yang membasahi wajah.

"Dimana Namjoon?!"

Masa bodo dengan sikapnya yang mungkin akan dibilang kurang ajar, menyebut nama kecil sang letnan dengan fasihnya. Seokjin sangat tahu bahwa baru segelintir orang yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Namjoon.

"Letnan Kim sedang dalam penanganan, dokter."

Tanpa menunggu penjelasan lebih jauh, dokter muda itu segera mengambil langkah berniat memasuki UGD tempat pasti dimana Namjoon-nya ditangani.

Tepat saat seseorang menahan kuat lengannya, "Kau tahu kode etiknya, hyung."

Yoongi menatap penuh padanya, seolah menyuruh Seokjin sadar dan segera kembali pada akal sehat.

"Persetan dengan kode etik, Yoongi. Namjoon di dalam dan membutuhkanku, jadi tolong lepaskan tanganmu."

Tapi Yoongi melakukan hal sebaliknya, ia justru mencengkram lengan Seokjin lebih kuat lagi. Meski Yoongi tahu ia akan kalah jika Seokjin berontak sedikit saja, tapi ia tak peduli. Apapun akan dilakukan untuk menyadarkan Seokjin akan statusnya disini.

"Seorang dokter dilarang menangani langsung pasien yang merupakan kerabatnya. Disini kau seorang dokter, hyung, bukan kekasih Kim Namjoon."

Saat ego itu runtuh, seluruh persendian Seokjin melemas. Ia nyaris jatuh berlutut jika saja Yoongi tidak menangkapnya dan polisi lain disana membantu menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi terdekat.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , sejak awal memang lebih baik aku tidak mengenalnya 'kan?"

Melihat Seokjin yang menangis sedemikian rupa, Yoongi duduk di sampingnya, meraih Seokjin untuk ia peluk agar tangisnya tersembunyi.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, hyung. Begitupun dirimu."

Kalau saja dua tahun lalu Seokjin mengabaikan ajakan Namjoon untuk berkencan, saat ini ia pasti sudah di dalam dan menjadi penyelamat Namjoon untuk yang kedua kali.

Tapi parahnya, Seokjin sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan dua tahunnya tanpa Namjoon.

.

.

 _I love you, I love you_

 _To your warm touch.._

.

.

Enam jam menjadi waktu-waktu paling menakutkan bagi Seokjin, ia tetap menunggu di depan ruang UGD bersama beberapa rekan polisi Namjoon meski mereka menyuruhnya beristirahat di rumah karena Namjoon tetap dalam penjagaan. Yoongi sendiri sudah pulang dengan Jimin yang datang menjemputnya, tak lupa dengan segelintir wejangan dan ancaman yang tidak lagi mempan pada Seokjin. Tapi di akhir, Yoongi justru memeluknya erat sembari berbisik lembut bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Seokjin tahu bahwa ia beruntung memiliki Min Yoongi sebagai sahabat.

Sekitar pukul empat pagi dimana Seokjin sudah nyaris tertidur di ruang tunggu dengan jas dokter miliknya yang ia gunakan untuk menyelimuti diri. Saat itulah salah satu tim dokter yang melakukan operasi keluar ruangan, menurunkan maskernya, lalu tersenyum pada Seokjin yang langsung lompat dari duduknya karena terkejut.

"Bagaimana, Dokter Ahn?"

Masih dengan senyumnya, sang dokter yang berumur jauh di atas Seokjin, menepuk-nepuk bahu yang lebih muda. Membuat Seokjin perlahan rileks dan sedikit menurunkan bahunya yang menegang.

"Apa kau sedang meremehkan seniormu, Seokjin? Tentu semua berjalan lancar. Kekasihmu adalah sosok yang kuat kan?!"

Seokjin tahu ini bukan waktunya ia untuk blushing, tapi kenyataan bahwa kini mungkin seluruh rumah sakit sudah mengetahui status hubungannya membuat Seokjin ingin menenggelamkan diri saja ke sungai.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar panik tadi."

"Aku mengerti. Jadi, Dokter Kim, kenapa tidak membantuku menulis resep sementara perawat menyiapkan kamar inap untuk Letnan Kim?"

Dengan gerakan terburu-buru Seokjin mengenakan lagi jas dokternya, mengangguk penuh antusias, untuk selanjutnya berjalan mengikuti Dokter Ahn ke ruangannya.

.

 _No matter how hard I try to push you out, even if I burn all my feelings_

 _I can't do it_

 _I must be in love with you_

.

Tiga jam selanjutnya yang di lalui Seokjin tidak terlalu buruk, meski Namjoon belum sadarkan diri, paling tidak sosoknya ada di hadapan Seokjin. Tangan yang biasanya hangat itu kini terasa dingin, meski begitu Seokjin tetap menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Kutebak kau tidak tidur semalaman."

Lagi-lagi Seokjin tersadar dari keadaannya yang nyaris tertidur, Namjoon sudah sadar dari lima menit yang lalu nyatanya cukup terhibur dengan Seokjin yang duduk sambil menahan kantuk.

"Apa itu hal terbaik yang bisa kau katakan setelah sekarat?"

Sekarang Seokjin terlihat kesal, bibir tebalnya mengerucut dan alisnya menukik tajam. Bukan ekspresi favorit Namjoon memang, tapi Seokjin yang tetap terlihat manis membuatnya tak bisa menahan tawa.

Tak sampai satu menit tawa Namjoon berhenti, digantikan ringisan kesakitan karena jahitan di perutnya tertarik saat ia tertawa tadi.

"Oh Tuhan, mungkin aku akan benar-benar mati karena terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Namjoon berhenti tertawa, seketika pandangannya terlalu fokus pada Seokjin di hadapannya yang mendadak salah tingkah.

"Hyung, kau tahu pekerjaanku itu penuh resiko kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk, begitupun pekerjaannya. Tangan mereka masih bertautan dengan erat.

"Aku ingin menyembunyikanmu dari orang-orang yang mengenalku selama mungkin. Karena mereka akan tahu bahwa kau memegang kelemahanku, dan mengincarmu untuk menyakitiku."

Seokjin ingin mengerti hal ini, mengerti bahwa selama ini Namjoon bersikap tak peduli pada hubungan mereka karena tak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya. Melindungi Seokjin, dalam kata lain.

 _"I know we are different from other, but you have no idea how much I love you, hyung."_

Hal yang paling diinginkan Seokjin saat ini adalah mencium Namjoon, menyampaikan seluruh perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Namjoon dua tahun ini. Tapi mungkin satu kalimat saja sudah cukup untuk memberi sedikit gambaran akan isi hatinya.

Jadi hanya sebuah kecupan ringan dan ucapan lembut, _"I love you too."_ sebagai balasan yang mampu Seokjin berikan.

Selebihnya, biarkan waktu yang membuktikan perasaan keduanya.

 **-END-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

God, I ship Yoongi-Seokjin relationship as bff! And who's said I don't ship MinYoon?! XD

Fyi, pada dasarnya kata I love you dalam bahasa korea hanya butuh 'saranghae'. Dan di lagu ini 'nan neoreul saranghae' menjelaskan I love you dengan cara yang lebih strong and deep. So, aku coba menuangkan hal itu disini, tapi sepertinya gagal(lagi), sorry.

Dan ya, Jin meng-cover lagu ini di ulang tahunnya kemarin karena itu aku bikin chapter ini dari sisi Seokjin. Entah ada pengaruh Namjoon atau tidak saat Jin memutuskan untuk menyanyikan lagu ini.

Gimme your review about this, please? ^^


	12. Chapter 12: What Am I To You?

**A Namjin's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **#RMusic.**

 **Pernah berpikir tentang alasan dibalik lagu-lagu rekomendasi dari Rap Monster di Twitter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Come here I'm 'bout to take u higher_

 _We about to set this love on fire_

 _I've never felt this feeling, even my mom couldn't stop me_

 _I told you my truth and I won finally_

 _Baby u should know u change all my negatives to positives_

 _I know you got the thorns but I can see your rose ( **What Am I to You by BTS** )_

 _._

 _._

Jika kesempurnaan itu memang ada, Namjoon akan memilih Seokjin sebagai wujud nyatanya.

Sejak awal Namjoon memang pemuda yang beruntung. Dipertemukan dua tahun lalu dengan aktor setenar Kim Seokjin dalam sebuah acara reuni sekolah menengah atas. Sekolahnya Hoseok, lebih tepatnya, Namjoon diminta menemani tanpa alasan yang jelas. Curiga jika Hoseok semasa sekolah adalah korban _bullying_ nomor satu. Tapi Namjoon merasa dirinya yang di _bully_ Hoseok malam itu, saat ia di tinggalkan seorang diri sementara Hoseok asik berkeliling menyapa dan bercengkrama dengan teman lamanya. Sialan. Rencananya saat itu adalah menginjak kaki sang sahabat sepulang dari acara. Yang sayangnya tak pernah terealisasikan.

Keberuntungannya di mulai ketika keberanian mengalahkan keraguannya. Melihat Seokjin yang wajahnya terlalu sering muncul di tv akhir-akhir ini, tengah duduk menyendiri di salah satu bangku taman tempat pesta di laksanakan. Namjoon tidak tahu apa sang aktor menyadari tatapan orang-orang disana yang selalu tertuju padanya. Tapi sungguh, siapa bisa menolak pemandangan Kim Seokjin yang mengenakan setelan semi formalnya, duduk manis dengan mata yang sesekali terpejam juga seyum kecilnya yang muncul saat beberapa teman memberanikan diri menyapanya.

Namjoon selalu berpikir bahwa _love at the first sight is a biggest bullshit_. Dan malam itu Namjoon dipaksa menelan kembali ucapannya.

"Minum?" Segelas _cocktail_ ia jadikan alat mendekat. Seokjin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mendapati sosok tinggi yang mengenakan kemeja biru gelap berada tepat di hadapannya, dengan senyum dan _dimple_ yang sungguh menarik perhatian siapapun.

"Tentu, _thanks_."

Seokjin menerima gelasnya, yang diartikan Namjoon juga sebagai tanda bahwa Seokjin mengizinkannya duduk di satu sisi bangku yang kosong.

"Kenapa sendirian di tengah pesta reuni seperti ini? Kau jadi terlihat seperti korban _bully_ mereka saat masih sekolah dulu."

"Yeah, memang." _Cocktail_ yang di tenggak jadi terasa lebih pahit.

"Maaf?"

"Aku selalu di _bully_ satu sekolah karena penampilanku dulu yang.. Yah kau tahu, tipikal anak culun dengan kacamata anehnya."

Oh. Terkutuklah Namjoon dan mulut besarnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka celetukannya tadi benar-benar terjadi padi Seokjin.

"Ah aku benar-benar minta maaf, Seokjin- _ssi_."

Tapi Namjoon tak melihat tanda-tanda kemarahan atau perasaan sedih lainnya dari Seokjin, justru ia dihadiahi senyuman manis yang membuat jantungnya semakin berisik. "Tidak, tidak, bukan masalah. Lagipula itu hanya masa lalu. Kita tidak lagi tinggal disana."

Ya, Seokjin yang sekarang bahkan di puja seluruh negeri karena bakat akting yang dimiliki serta jangan lupakan wajah tampannya yang menjurus manis adalah anugrah sendiri bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Kau hebat. Aku tiba-tiba terpikirkan untuk menulis lagu tentangmu."

"Kau penyanyi?" Bahkan caranya menatap Namjoon tampak menggemaskan.

Yang ditatap berdehem sekali sebelum menjawab. "Hanya _rapper underground_ biasa."

"Keren. Kau kenal Hoseok? Setahuku dia juga seorang _rapper_."

Takdir apa lagi yang bermain pada Namjoon malam itu? Semua tampak saling tersambung satu sama lain.

"Si brengsek itu yang mengajakku kesini, lalu sekarang menghilang begitu saja. Aku bahkan tak mengenal siapapun disini."

"Kau bukan siswa Seungri?" Lagi, ekspresi terkejutnya yang masih menggemaskan.

"Bukan, aku sekolah di Ilsan bukan Seoul."

Terdengar ' _ah_ ' panjang yang semakin mengecil di akhir. Namjoon benar-benar berpikir bahwa Seokjin itu teramat manis jika dilihat sedekat ini.

Lalu sunyi menguasai keadaan, keduanya tampak menikmati hal itu. Sampai isi gelas Seokjin habis, barulah sang aktor sadar satu hal penting malam itu.

"Oh ya, namamu! _Manager_ -ku pasti akan marah sekali jika aku mengobrol dengan orang asing seperti ini."

Namjoon tersenyum lagi, "Namjoon. Kim Namjoon."

"Oke, Namjoon. Aku Kim Seokjin, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Saat itu, saking nyamannya mengobrol. Seokjin sampai lupa fakta dimana ia adalah seorang _public figure_ , yang cerita masa lalunya tadi akan jadi konsumsi lezat _netizen_. Seokjin hanya punya kepercayaan aneh yang mengatakan bahwa Namjoon adalah orang baik.

Namjoon sendiri, mensyukuri keputusannya meng' _iya_ 'kan ajakan Hoseok malam itu. Melupakan keinginannya menginjak kaki sang sahabat.

.

 _I'll be recognized unlike other fellas_

 _I'll be different I'll be missin I'll be kissin ya all the time_

 _._

.

"Aku pulang saja!"

Suara Hoseok yang terdengar kesal berhasil mengembalikan Namjoon dari dunia lamunan. Hanya menatap diam Hoseok yang mulai membereskan barang-barangnya di studio, merealisasikan kalimatnya tadi. Bahwa ia pilih pulang daripada terus-terusan bicara sendiri karena Namjoon terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya.

" _Yak_! Ini bahkan belum selesai."

Tujuan mereka berada di studio adalah untuk menyelesaikan _track_ yang dipersiapkan untuk _rap_ _battle_ akhir minggu nanti di _club_ biasa. Tapi Hoseok yang sabar saja sampai di buat jengkel dengan tingkah Namjoon seharian ini.

" _Track_ ini tidak akan pernah bisa selesai sebelum kau menyelesaikan urusanmu, Namjoon. Hubungi Seokjin hyung sana!"

Dengan begitu Hoseok meninggalkan ruangan di sertai bantingan pintu. Namjoon membuang nafasnya dengan berat, kenapa juga Hoseok harus memperjelas keadaan? Karena Namjoon memang butuh Seokjin untuk melancarkan sisa harinya. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah Seokjin itu sendiri.

.

.

 _Why am I looking for some excuses to call you?_

 _Even worse than before we met each other, is "boyfriend" not enough for you?_

 _._

 _._

Setelah beberapa kali berpikir ulang, pada akhirnya Namjoon tetap mengambil ponsel untuk mengetik digit nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Beberapa detik masih tak ada jawaban, Namjoon sudah nyaris menyesali keputusannya tadi.

Hingga sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengarannya dari seberang sana.

"Namjoon?"

"Hyung!" Namanya juga cinta, mendengar suara sang kekasih seperti itu saja membuat Namjoon menemukan kembali semangatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung."

"Jangan kekanakkan, Namjoon. Aku sedang di lokasi shooting. Bukankah aku pernah bilang untuk tak menghubungiku dulu? Aku sungguh tak punya waktu untuk ini!"

Ya, yang menjadi alasan keraguan Namjoon tadi adalah larangan itu. Seokjin itu cinta pertamanya, kekasih pertamanya, jadi Namjoon tidak tahu apa wajar jika pasanganmu melarang untuk menghubunginya.

Namjoon kembali meragukan semua hal. Tentang Seokjin, tentang perasaannya, tentang hubungan mereka.

"Aku mengerti. Selamat malam."

 _ **PIP**_

Ponsel ia lemparkan asal, berharap benda itu hancur saja sekalian, jadi ia benar-benar punya alasan untuk tidak menghubungi Seokjin dalam waktu dekat ini.

.

.

 _I didn't wanna win you but I didn't wanna lose everyday like this as well_

 _._

.

Pagi harinya Hoseok menemukan Namjoon tertidur di dalam studio dan hal seperti ini tidak sulit untuk di prediksi karena sudah terjadi untuk yang kesekian kali. Namjoon memang akan selalu menenggelamkan diri dalam studio miliknya jika beberapa masalah terlalu sulit ia tangani sampai tertidur di _apartement_ -nya sendiri saja ia tidak bisa.

Dan Hoseok tahu masalah Namjoon kali ini benar-benar serius dan sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Hoseok juga tahu bahwa Kim Seokjin lah di balik semuanya.

" _Ya_! Kau bisa merusak kertas berisi lirik yang kita kerjakan semalam." Karena Namjoon tertidur di meja dengan kertas-kertas itu sebagai alasnya.

Yang lebih muda tanpa diduga bangun dengan mudah, hanya sedikit bentakan dari Hoseok tadi. Padahal Kim Namjoon yang biasanya akan bangun jika cipratan air sudah mengenai wajahnya. Hoseok yang paling berpengalaman mengenai hal itu.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan liriknya dan merekamnya sekaligus. Dengarkan saja, aku ingin melanjutkan tidur di rumah. Terserah jika kau ingin merubah apapun, aku tidak peduli. _Bye_."

Yah, setidaknya ada yang Namjoon hasilkan selama menginap semalaman di studio. Hoseok mendekat untuk melihat kertas-kertas berisi coretan tangan Namjoon disana-sini, berantakan seperi biasa. Sementara Namjoon mulai mengenakan jaket kulitnya dan merapikan beberapa barang untuk ia masukkan ransel dan pulang.

"Kutebak semalam Seokjin hyung berhasil merubah _mood_ jelekmu? Kau bisa menyelesaikan satu lagu seperti ini."

"Dengarkan saja, kau akan tahu apa yang terjadi pada kami semalam. Aku pergi."

Suara pintu studio yang ditutup cukup keras mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Hoseok yang penasaran segera memasang _headphone_ dan memutar lagu ciptaan Namjoon semalam.

Hoseok tentu saja langsung bisa merasakan bahwa semalam adalah pertengkaran terburuk Namjoon dan Seokjin. Ditambah ia melihat ponsel Namjoon tertinggal di sudut meja sana.

Karena Kim Namjoon yang berpisah dengan ponselnya benar-benar hal buruk.

.

.

 _What am I to you?_

 _I do love you crazy, uh do you?_

.

.

Terkadang Seokjin tak habis pikir kenapa sebuah iklan yang durasinya kurang dari satu menit membutuhkan waktu seharian untuk pengambilan gambarnya? Tapi Seokjin sudah dilatih untuk menangani hal menyebalkan seperti ini secara profesional.

Ia baru saja duduk si sofa ruang tunggu saat ponselnya di meja rias sana berbunyi nyaring. Hal ini mengingatkannya akan kejadian yang sama semalam, saat Namjoon menghubunginya hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan Seokjin. Sekarang sang aktor baru sadar betapa jahatnya jawaban yang ia berikan semalam. Ia rela memohon maaf pada Namjoon saat ini.

"Hallo?"

"Seokjin hyung."

Seokjin mengernyit sembari menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, memastikan lagi bahwa nama penelepon disana memang benar ' _Namjoonie_ '. Tapi justru suara Hoseok yang terdengar.

"Hoseok? Mana Namjoon?"

"Hyung.."

Mengenal Jung Hoseok sejak sekolah menengah atas sebagai seorang junior, membuat Seokjin tahu dengan pasti ada yang salah dengan nada suara seseorang yang biasanya selalu kelewat bersemangat. Seokjin tidak mau mengakui detak jantungnya yang mulai diatas normal.

"Ada apa? Namjoon dimana?!"

Sebuah helaan nafas yang terdengar berat dari seberang sana, memperbanyak tetesan keringat yang Seokjin biarkan mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Namjoon kecelakaan, hyung."

.

.

 _Please hold my hand this is like a tug-of-war without a rival_

 _Baby don't you play_

 _I'll walk up even though you are a flame_

.

.

Jika tak ada hukum yang mengatur tentang pembunuhan, Seokjin sungguh akan membunuh Jung Hoseok dengan pisau dapur kesayangannya dan akan ia biarkan Jjanggu memakan mayatnya. Tapi hukum itu ada, jadi yang bisa Seokjin lakukan sekarang adalah menangis keras bersama rasa kesal yang ia telan paksa.

Kim Namjoon duduk berhadapan dengannya di sofa. Tertawa tanpa henti seperti ia orang paling bahagia di alam semesta.

"Hyung, aku tidak percaya aktor terkenal sepertimu bisa-bisanya tertipu dengan akting murahan Hoseok."

Tak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Seokjin masih sesenggukan sambil sesekali mengumpati Hoseok dengan kata-kata kotor yang kebanyakan ia dengar dari lagu-lagu rap Namjoon.

Jadi setelah mendapat telepon dari Hoseok sore tadi, Seokjin langsung mencari _manager_ -nya untuk meminjam mobil. Ia bahkan berlari menuju parkiran tanpa alas kaki dan menorobos lampu merah satu kali karena terlalu panik dan merasa bersalah. Bodohnya, ia percaya saja saat Hoseok mengatakan Namjoon ada di apartement, bersikeras tidak mau ke rumah sakit. Selanjutnya ia kembali berlari memasuki gedung, untung ia hanya seorang diri di lift tadi. Saat itu Seokjin sama sekali tidak memikirkan image-nya sebagai seorang selebriti. Hanya Kim Namjoon yang menjadi fokus utama pikirannya.

"Aku benci Hoseok. Aku juga membencimu, Namjoon!"

Sekarang tubuh besar Namjoon menenggelamkan tubuh Seokjin yang masih gemetar dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Lama-lama tidak tega juga membiarkan makhluk semanis Seokjin menangis sedemikian rupa.

"Jangan membenciku. Aku masih belum tahu caranya hidup tanpamu."

Tangan-tangan Seokjin bergerak natural melingkari pinggang Namjoon, menggenggan erat bagian belakang kaos putih yang Namjoon kenakan. Lagi-lagi kelebatan abstrak muncul tentang bagaimana akhir-akhir ini ia memperlakukan Namjoon. Tidak menjawab telepon, mengabaikan pesan-pesannya, membentaknya, mengeluarkan semua rasa kesal karena pekerjaan pada Namjoon. Seokjin pikir bahwa tidak apa-apa seperti itu, ia tahu Namjoon terlalu mencintainya jadi tidak mungkin Namjoon akan meninggalkannya karena sikap Seokjin yang egois.

"Aku minta maaf, Namjoonie. Maaf. Maafkan aku."

Diam-diam Namjoon tersenyum bersamaan dengan pelukannya yang semakin erat. Sudah seperti ini Namjoon bisa apa? Sekalipun Seokjin tidak meminta maaf, ia akan tetap memberikannya dengan cuma-cuma.

"Bisa kita mulai seperti awal pertemuan kita dulu? Saat kau memuji profesiku dan aku yang langsung jatuh cinta dengan senyummu."

Seokjin mengangguk, masih kesulitan bicara di tengah tangisnya. Ia melepaskan sedikit pelukan mereka hanya untuk mengambil kecupan dari bibir yang lebih muda.

Meski sedikit terlambat dan butuh waktu nyaris dua tahun, Seokjin akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia memiliki kegilaan yang sama dengan Namjoon dalam hal mencintai.

"Hyung, sabtu ini ada waktu untuk menonton _perform_ -ku di _club_ biasa?"

"Hoseok ikut?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau tahu dia _partner_ -ku."

"Aku akan datang, asal kau janji tak akan menghalangiku menghajar wajah Hoseok."

" _Well_ , aku bersedia membantumu jika kau butuhkan."

 **-END-**

.

.

.

.

 _We're not a storybook couple_

 _Fold each other's arms like others and care for each other with sincerity and consolation_

 _I understand you are dull_

 _Because I will always stand under you_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ketauan ya aku lagi cinta banget sama hobi hobi~

Think I can't handle this BTS' feel alone, especially when they are preparing comeback.. And Big Hit basically ship our namjin so much just LOOK AT THAT PHOTO CONCEPT! THEY WERE LAY ON EACH OTHER'S SHOULDER T.T i can't T.T

I had open a twitter acc just for them **RMJin_** let's get closer in there if you all want it.

Gimme your review ^^


	13. Chapter 13: Skool Luv Affair

**A Namjin's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **#RMusic.**

 **Pernah berpikir tentang alasan dibalik lagu-lagu rekomendasi dari Rap Monster di Twitter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ft. MinYoon and VHope for this chapter**

* * *

 _It's because of you, like a capital letter_

 _I want to place you first in my life -_ **Suga**

 **.**

 _This kinda my style_

 _Love should be hopeful -_ **J-Hope**

 **.**

 _You know that her refusals and bad_

 _words could never stop me_

 _They could never retard me, this is my ideology -_ **Rap Monster**

 **Intro: Skool Luv Affair by BTS**

 **.**

.

.

.

 _In our own space,_

 _I want everything to be a first with you_

Min Yoongi mendapat berbagai jenis makian karena tindakannya berlarian di lorong sekolah yang sedang ramai di jam pulang. Tapi satu sekolah sudah tahu bagaimana cueknya sang kapten basket mereka. Jangankan makian anak satu sekolah, bumi runtuh detik itu juga ia tak akan peduli. Hanya satu titik fokusnya sekarang..

" _Yak_! Park Jimin!"

Ia membawa langkah kaki-kaki pendeknya lebih cepat saat sosok yang ia ingin temui sejak bel istirahat berbunyi tadi hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depannya.

Sang pemuda yang merasa namanya diteriakan seperti itu, berhenti berjalan dan otomatis tersenyum saat menemukan Yoongi yang berlari ke arahnya. Tidak tahu jika Yoongi diam-diam selalu dibuat berdebar tak karuan saat diberikan lengkungan bibir serta mata sipitnya yang juga ikut tersenyum. Park Jimin sialan, kenapa ia tampan sekali? Yoongi mulai dengan kebiasaannya memaki dalam hati.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh begitu!" Jika Jimin tak mengenal Yoongi dengan baik atau bahkan tak pernah memutuskan mengencani sang senior, ia akan sangat sakit hati dengan kalimat seperti itu.

Yoongi tiba di hadapannya dengan nafas yang kesulitan ia atur, lagi-lagi memaki untuk hal-hal kecil seperti siapa orang sialan yang memutuskan untuk memisahkan gedung siswa kelas tiga dan kelas dua?! Membuatnya kesulitan menemui Jimin dalam waktu singkat!

"Hyung, ada apa? Bukankah kau ada rapat dengan anggota klub basket?"

"Rapat ditunda."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Hoseok bilang kau akan memperlihatkan gerakan-gerakan dance terbarumu untuk kompetisi akhir minggu ini."

Jimin masih belum mendapat _point_ utama jawaban dari pertanyaannya, tapi ia sempatkan menyela rasa penasarannya untuk mengusap lembut dahi Yoongi yang terus meneteskan peluh dengan punggung tangannya. Dan tindakannya memicu pekikan gemas siswa lain yang melihat.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan rapat klubmu yang ditunda, hyung?"

"Aku harus jadi orang pertama yang melihatnya, Jimin. Dasar bodoh!"

Ah, Jimin lupa bahwa Min Yoongi- _nim_ nya punya aturan sendiri sejak mereka memutuskan untuk berkencan satu tahun ini.

Karena Jimin adalah pacar pertama Yoongi, jadi Yoongi juga ingin selalu jadi yang pertama untuk Jimin.

.

.

.

.

 _Confessing my love without hesitating is my style_

 _If it's for you, I'm the type to sacrifice my body_

Jung Hoseok, terkenal dengan kepribadian _ball of sunshine_ -nya. Ia bisa _dengan anehnya_ membuat suasana kelas yang suram sehabis ujian matematika menjadi seceria kelas anak taman kanak-kanak. Ia tipe positif yang kekurangan unsur negatif. Selalu tersenyum, bahkan terlalu sering memekik senang untuk hal-hal kecil. Seperti mendapat nilai 60 di pelajaran bahasa inggris, misalnya.

Jika kebanyakan orang akan sangat berhati-hati atau malu-malu untuk urusan cinta, tidak dengan Hoseok. Sifatnya yang kelewat positif membuatnya tak punya keraguan sedikitpun dalam menyatakan cinta pada seseorang yang ia sukai. Meski ini terhitung sebagai cinta pertamanya.

Adalah Kim Taehyung, teman sekelas Jimin yang memiliki bulu mata lentik dan senyum kotak yang unik membuat otak Hoseok tak mau berhenti memproduksi khayalan-khayalan manis bak gulali merah muda.

Jadi kronologisnya, hari senin saat apel pagi dilaksanakan, ia mendapat tugas menjaga ruang kesehatan menggantikan temannya yang tidak masuk sekolah, saat itu Jimin datang dengan membopong seseorang yang tampak pucat dan lemas. Itu Kim Taehyung, yang sejak semalam lupa makan tapi malah memilih joging ke sekolah yang berjarak hampir dua kilometer dari rumahnya dengan alasan agar bisa leluasa menyapa dedaunan di pagi hari. Teman-teman yang lain selalu berpikir Taehyung itu aneh, tapi Hoseok pikir keanehan Taehyung itu _cute_.

Hari selasa, Hoseok meminta nomor ponsel Taehyung dari Jimin. Hari Rabu, mereka tampak mulai asik berbalas pesan dan makan siang bersama saat istirahat. Hari Kamis, Hoseok mengajak Taehyung berbaring di taman belakang sekolah lalu mulai mencari bentuk-bentuk aneh awan di atas mereka, yang paling banyak menemukan akan ditraktir makan malam esoknya. Hari Jum'at, Taehyung mendapatkan hadiah dari kemenangannya yang sekaligus menjadi kencan pertama mereka. Hari sabtu, adalah hari ini. Di dalam klub musik yang Taehyung ikuti.

"Taehyung-ah, jadilah kekasihku."

Awalnya, Taehyung hanya berkedip-kedip dengan tampang blank andalannya. Hoseok menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, menggenggam semakin erat kantung kertas berisi _cheese burger_ yang ia berniat ia berikan pada Taehyung.

"Hyung, kupikir kita sudah berpacaran sejak hari senin. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada teman-temanku."

Oh Tuhan, Hoseok tidak dilahirkan untuk kuat menghadapi makhluk aneh menggemaskan macam Kim Taehyung.

Jadi Hoseok segera menariknya ke dalam pelukan sambil berbisik, "Ya terserah. Yang penting sekarang kau milikku."

.

.

.

.

 _A person's emotions is so strange_

 _I'm the one who makes you smile but you go to the bastard who makes you cry_

Katakan Kim Namjoon itu keras kepala. Mengagumi Kim Seokjin setengah mati sejak tahun pertamanya sekolah dengan Seokjin saat itu menjadi ketua pelaksanaan orientasi siswa. Seokjin yang manis, pintar, mudah bergaul, dan juga.. kekasihnya Jin Hyosang si ketua OSIS.

Lalu apa? Fakta yang terakhir sama sekali tidak membuat Namjoon ingin mundur mendapatkan Seokjin. Hubungan mereka cukup dekat, atau lebih tepatnya Namjoon yang memaksa dekat.

"Hyung!"

Teriakan bersemangat Namjoon di balas senyuman kecil oleh Seokjin, ia melambaikan tangan kearah Namjoon yang semakin mendekat. Menghampiri Seokjin yang menunggu di depan kelas memang sudah menjadi rutinitas Namjoon lalu setelah itu mereka akan berjalan bersama menuju halte bus. Jangan tanya keberadaan sang pemilik resmi Kim Seokjin, statusnya sebagai ketua OSIS tak memungkinkan untuk bisa terus-terusan ada di posisi Namjoon.

"Pulang sekarang?" Seokjin dan suara lembutnya seketika membuat penat Namjoon di sekolah seharian ini hilang begitu saja.

"Mau kutraktir es krim dulu?"

Dan Namjoon bersumpah akan melakukan apa saja agar senyum Seokjin bisa terus mengembang indah.

"Oke!"

.

 _Some may call me a loser but I'm really okay_

 _As if I'll give even more when she takes away my all_

.

Namjoon berlari tanpa peduli pasokan oksigen ke paru-parunya sudah tidak beraturan. Seolah langit akan segera terbelah jika dia memperlambat larinya satu detik saja. Hanya butuh sebuah pesan singkat dari Seokjin untuk menjadikan hari minggunya penuh kepanikan seperti ini.

 _'Namjoonie, kami bertengkar. Bisa temani aku sebentar? Aku di taman belakang sekolah.'_

Lima belas menit kemudian Namjoon tiba di tempat yang Seokjin sebutkan. Hyung kesayangannya ada disana, duduk membelakangi Namjoon sembari memeluk kedua kakinya yang dilipat. Namjoon menunggu nafasnya sedikit normal barulah mengambil langkah perlahan mendekat. Angin yang berhembus mulai dingin di bulan September ini, dan Seokjin disana hanya mengenakan kaos polo pink dan _ripped jeans_ biru serta Namjoon tak melihat alas kaki yang Seokjin kenakan.

Langkah kakinya bergesekan dengan rumput ilalang yang mulai meninggi. Namjoon menurunkan resleting jaket hitamnya, melepasnya untuk ia sampirkan pada bahu lebar Seokjin yang tentu saja terkejut dengan keberadaan Namjoon disana.

"Setidaknya jangan biarkan tubuhmu kedinginan, hyung."

" _Thanks_ , Namjoonie."

Dibalas dengungan kecil Namjoon yang sekarang ikut duduk di sisi Seokjin dan menatap kearah yang sama dengannya.

"Jadi apalagi kali ini?" Karena bukan sekali dua kali Namjoon berada di situasi seperti sekarang, dimana Seokjin yang minta ditemani setelah bertengkar dengan si brengsek Hyosang.

Disinilah Namjoon berpikir bahwa Kim Seokjin tak sepintar yang orang-orang lain pikirkan. Ia manusia terbodoh jika soal cinta. Lihat saja, disaat seseorang disampingnya berusaha keras untuk bisa membuatnya tersenyum, ia justru dengan mudahnya menangisi orang lain yang jauh dari sisinya.

Memang, Namjoon tak pernah menyatakannya secara langsung tapi ia yakin seratus dua puluh lima persen jika Seokjin mengetahui perasaannya selama ini.

"Hanya kesalahpahaman."

Jujur, Namjoon muak dengan percakapan yang seperti ini. Karena berapa kali pun pertanyaan itu diajukan, jawaban Seokjin akan selalu sama.

"Keegoisan Hyosang, lebih tepatnya _kan_?"

Suara hembusan angin yang menerpa dedaunan coklat pohon sekitar menjadi melodi diantara mereka. Seokjin tak berani menjawab lagi. Hal yang sudah Namjoon prediksi.

Dunia, mengapa kejam sekali mempertemukan Seokjin lebih dulu dengan Hyosang dibanding dengan Namjoon?

"Apa aku harus mengakhirinya?"

Bisikan kecil dari Seokjin mengiringi hembusan angin kali ini. Namjoon menoleh dan menemukan hal yang paling ia benci dari Seokjin, air mata. Seokjin-nya menangis dengan kepala menunduk berharap air matanya tersembunyi.

Jika bisa, Namjoon ingin sekali berteriak 'AKHIRI SAJA DAN BERKENCANLAH DENGANKU! AKU MEMPERLAKUKANMU JAUH LEBIH BAIK DARINYA!'

"Jangan, jika kau masih punya sedikit rasa cinta untuknya."

Sialan untuk ketidaksinkronan hati dan mulutnya, Namjoon pilih menelan kembali mentah-mentah rasa sakit hatinya.

Ia mengenal Seokjin lebih baik dari siapapun, jadi ia juga tahu seberapa besar perasaan Seokjin untuk si brengsek Hyosang.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku sudah berniat mencari seseorang yang mencintaiku lebih dari perasaanku pada Hyosang. Aku akan belajar membalas perasaannya sama besar."

Butuh beberapa detik terlewat untuk Namjoon agar sadar kearah mana ucapan Seokjin tadi, ia menatap penuh ketidakpercayaan pada Seokjin. Masih butuh beberapa kali kedipan mata untuk Namjoon mengeluarkan satu kalimat, "Serius?"

Seokjin mengusap asal wajahnya yang basah dengan punggung tangan, lalu tertawa kecil, mungkin menertawakan Namjoon yang tampang terlihat bodoh sekali.

"Tapi sepertinya aku belum menemukan seseorang itu.."

"AKU!"

"Kau apa, Namjoonie?" Seokjin bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Ia tahu itu apa, tapi Seokjin butuh pengakuan konkret bukan hanya sekedar tebak-menebak.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Oke cukup, Seokjin membawa tubuhnya semakin mendekat pada Namjoon untuk melepaskan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir yang lebih muda. Tersenyum lagi setelahnya, membuat Namjoon melihat musim semi datang lebih cepat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Seokjin sedikit berbohong tadi, ia tidak butuh belajar lagi untuk balas mencintai Namjoon karena ia sudah menyadarinya sejak lama. Terkadang yang tidak terucap itu justru akan semakin merasuk lebih dalam. Cinta, contohnya.

"Sebenarnya, Namjoon, aku dan Hyosang sudah berakhir tiga bulan yang lalu."

Seokjin berkata enteng lengkap dengan senyuman anti dosanya. Namjoon bisa apa? Hanya balas balik mencium Seokjin sampai titik nafas penghabisan.

 **-END-**

.

.

.

 _When we're in love, we're passionate_

 _This is Bangtan style!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sorry for the other couple, I'm just try to challenging myself to write other couple and those MinYoon VHope got my attention recently. Untuk VKook, aku masih mencoba kkkk

Oh ya kalau kalian pengennya fic ini pure namjin dan gaada couple lain gapapa kok, bilang aja biar kedepannya aku pertimbangin buat bikin fic terpisah aja dari RMusic. Khusus di lagu ini, kan bukan cuma Namjoon yang nulis liriknya ada Yoongi sama Hobi juga, makanya aku putusin buat selepin mereka di awal hehe sekali lagi maaf kalo ada yang ga suka sama couple-nya~

Mind to gimme your review please? ^^


	14. Chapter 14: Mad, Sexy, Cool (AU Version)

**A Namjin's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **#RMusic.**

 **Pernah berpikir tentang alasan dibalik lagu-lagu rekomendasi dari Rap Monster di Twitter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _How does someone turn into you girl_

 _How do you explain_

 _What you do, What you say, How you be, How you play, How you love_

 _Everyday_

 _How your constantly the same_

 _How you give, Never hate_

 _And you don't ever change_

 _Be consistantly that way (Mad, Sexy, Cool by Babyface)_

 **Rap Monster's recommendation song via BTS_twt on 4 December 2013 | yeah, it was on _someone's_ birthday!**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hidup Kim Namjoon memang tak pernah lepas dari bahaya. Terlahir sebagai anak pertama, otomatis menjadikan ia sebagai penerus utama kelompok _kkangpae_ * yang dipimpin ayahnya.

Malam ini Namjoon pulang dalam pengaruh alkohol, lagi. Merayakan keberhasilan kelompoknya merebut wilayah di daerah Gwangju sana. Sang pemuda dua puluh dua tahun itu kesulitan memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang pintu, semua hal masih tampak berputar di penglihatannya.

"Aish, sialan!" Umpatan kecil darinya untuk pintu apartement di hadapannya.

Jujur saja, uang yang ia miliki sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membeli sebuah tempat tinggal mewah yang lebih layak dari sekedar gedung apartement yang Namjoon kira akan segera rubuh ini.

Tapi Namjoon tak berkutik jika sudah harus berdebat dengan Kim Seokjin yang tidak pernah termasuk dalam perdebatan secara harfiah itu.

Pintu berhasil terbuka. Namjoon melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu kembali dengan perlahan, ia disambut terangnya lampu ruang tengah yang mulai redup karena Namjoon belum sempat menggantinya meski Seokjin sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan.

Lalu tebak, siapa lagi yang masih terjaga di jam tiga pagi ini? Seokjin duduk di sofa coklat ruang tengah, membaca buku yang entah apa judulnya, mengenakan kacamata besarnya dan piyama tidur berwarna putih. Masih belum menyadari kehadiran Namjoon di dalam ruangan. Ia yang bahkan tak akan terganggu jika Namjoon membanting pintu depan saat menutupnya tadi atau bahkan jika Namjoon berteriak memanggil namanya dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Seokjin-nya tuli, dan bisu.

"Brengsek!" Satu umpatan lagi, Namjoon berikan untuk keadaan yang membuatnya tersandung kaki sendiri dan tersungkur di lantai. Isi kepalanya masih berputar tapi samar-samar pandangannya menangkap Seokjin yang mendekatinya terburu-buru.

Namjoon mengangkat kepala, mempertemukan pandangannya dengan pemuda lain yang kini berada tepat dihadapannya. Bola mata hitam disana memancarkan kekhawatiran dari balik kaca mata yang ia kenakan. Lalu jemari dan tangannya mulai bergerak membentuk bahasa yang sudah Namjoon kuasai dengan baik beberapa tahun ini.

 _'Kau yang mabuk, jangan mengumpati keadaan.'_

Namjoon tertawa saja, ia yakin Seokjin tak mendengar umpatannya tadi. Hanya butuh insting alami karena terlalu lama mengenal Namjoon membuatnya tahu bahwa disaat-saat seperti apa sang pemuda akan mengumpat.

Setelahnya, Namjoon membalas kalimat Seokjin dengan cara yang sama.

 _'Kenapa belum tidur?'_

 _'Menunggumu, apa lagi memangnya?'_

 _'Lain kali tidak usah menungguku, tidur saja.'_

Jeda sebentar untuk Seokjin membuang udara di paru-parunya, lalu mulai mendekat dan memberikan kecupan kecil tepat di bibir Namjoon yang mungkin masih terasa pekatnya _vodka_ yang ia tenggak tadi. Dan kembali menggerakan tangannya untuk bicara.

 _'Aku merindukanmu.'_

Namjoon tahu, ia adalah iblis neraka yang tak pantas untuk mendapatkan jelmaan malaikat seperti Seokjin. Namun apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan sang malaikat dalam nerakanya.

 _'Aku mencintaimu.'_ Adalah balasan dari Namjoon sebelum ia tertidur dalam dekapan Seokjin.

.

 _You don't ever bring no drama to the game_

 _And my drama don't be scaring you away_

.

Seokjin menolongnya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Namjoon dengan keadaan babak belur Seokjin bawa ke tempat tinggalnya, merawat Namjoon hingga sadar dua hari kemudian. Jika ada hal yang paling membuat Namjoon takut saat itu adalah Seokjin. Takut musuhnya akan menemukannya bersama Seokjin dan menjadikan sang pemuda manis target mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Seokjin, hatinya tak serapuh yang terlihat diluar karena kekurangan yang ia miliki. Namjoon masih ingat saat ingin segera keluar dari rumah Seokjin tapi Seokjin melarangnya karena luka-lukanya belum sembuh. Saat itu ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah orang jahat, Seokjin akan berada dalam bahaya jika di dekatnya.

Dan sebuah kertas menjadi saksi bagaimana jawaban Seokjin disana membuat pemuda paling ditakuti di Gangnam menangis haru.

'Aku percaya tidak ada orang jahat di dunia ini, hanya cara mereka menjalani hidup yang berbeda. Semua orang baik. Kau orang baik, Namjoon. Kita bisa berteman kalau kau mau. Aku kesepian.'

.

 _You don't ever talk to much_

 _Exactly just enough_

.

Paginya, Namjoon merasa tubuhnya di guncang-guncang sedemikian rupa. Seperti seseorang berusaha membangunkannya dari tidur yang mungkin baru tiga jam ia jalani. Namjoon menggeram rendah, ia bersumpah jika bukan Seokjin yang melakukannya, mungkin sebuah pisau sudah menancap di lengan si pengganggu. Tapi ini Seokjin-nya yang bahkan untuk menciumnya saja Namjoon masih terlalu takut akan melukai.

Jadi yang ia lakukan adalah memaksa kedua matanya terbuka, dan tak ada yang paling membahagiakan dibanding dengan kehadiran Seokjin di pagi hari, tepat di hadapannya.

 _'Ada apa, sayang?'_ Namjoon mulai menggerakan tangan-tangannya membentuk kalimat.

 _'Persedian bahan makanan kita habis, aku tidak bisa membuat sarapan.'_

Lengkap dengan bibir yang tertekuk kebawah. Menggemaskan, tentu saja. Menjadi obat _hangover_ yang masih Namjoon rasakan karena alkohol semalam.

Setelah nyawanya terkumpul sempurna, Namjoon mendudukan diri dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Memberi kode pada Seokjin untuk mendekat, yang langsung Seokjin lakukan tanpa ragu.

Dengan posisi Seokjin disampingnya, memilih bersandar pada bahunya dibanding besi kepala ranjang yang keras. Mereka tetap seperti itu dalam beberapa menit. Namjoon menikmati keheningan yang ada, Seokjin pernah memberitahunya bahwa menjadi tuli tidak lah buruk, terkadang dunia jauh lebih baik tanpa suara di dalamnya.

"Kita makan diluar saja hari ini?"

Sekarang Namjoon menyuarakan ucapannya, sudah pasti tidak mendapatkan respon dari Seokjin karena sebenarnya Namjoon mempertanyakan hal itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dua tahun ini, setelah Namjoon memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Seokjin di apartement-nya, ia tak pernah membiarkan Seokjin keluar ruangan. Tidak sekalipun. Ya, ia terlalu takut sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Seokjin karena status Namjoon di luar sana. Awalnya Seokjin protes, ia tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya sebagai penjaga toko buku kecil milik bibi Jung di ujung jalan utama. Tapi Namjoon terus memohon padanya dan Seokjin pada dasarnya tidak pernah bisa menolak. Maka hari itu Seokjin berpamitan pada bibi Jung dengan berbohong bahwa ia ingin kembali ke Anyang dan menetap disana. Bibi Jung menangis, Seokjin juga menangis saat pulang. Memeluk Namjoon dan menolak melepaskannya semalaman. Meminta Namjoon berjanji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkannya karena mulai saat itu, hanya Kim Namjoon yang ia miliki.

Namjoon jadi tertawa sendiri mengingatnya. Memang Seokjin pikir, apa lagi yang Namjoon punya selain Seokjin? Harta serta kekuasaannya sekarang tak pernah berani Namjoon klaim sebagai miliknya.

Merasa bahu Namjoon yang ia jadikan sandaran bergerak-gerak, Seokjin mengangkat pandangannya. Mengetuk pipi kanan Namjoon dengan jari telunjuk untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

Namjoon menoleh, mendapati Seokjin menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut keheranan. ' _Kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan?'_

Gelengan kepala yang Namjoon dapatkan, sang pemuda tersenyum. Menjadikan dimple miliknya sebagai pemandangan indah bagi Seokjin.

 _'Hari ini kita makan di luar, bagaimana?'_

Jika orang bilang matahari adalah bintang yang paling terang, Namjoon tidak setuju. Baginya sinar yang terpancar dari sorot mata Seokjin saat ini adalah bintang itu. Mataharinya Namjoon. _'Serius?_ '

Lalu ketika Namjoon memberinya anggukan kepala beserta senyuman yang semakin lebar, Seokjin melompat ke hadapannya. Memberi ciuman dalam paling memabukkan dari semua minuman mengandung alkohol yang pernah Namjoon tenggak. Nyaris tiga menit bibir mereka saling menyatu, melumat satu sama lain, sampai Seokjin menyudahinya dan terburu-buru turun dari ranjang-masih dengan piyama putih kebesaran yang menjadi favoritnya.

Sedangkan Namjoon dibuat terpaku dengan kelakuan kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba Seokjin berbalik kearahnya, tersenyum dengan sangat manis disusul bibirnya yang mulai bergerak membentuk kalimat _'I love you'_. Setelahnya pergi meninggalkan Namjoon menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Dia, Kim Namjoon bersumpah bisa dengan jelas membayangkan suara Seokjin saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dan pipinya terasa panas oleh rona kemerahan.

 **-END-**

.

.

.

 _You are my diamond in the rough_

 _I know you give me nothing else but love_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*kkangpae: sebutan untuk mafia di Korea Selatan. Seperti Yakuza di Jepang.

* * *

Hey, kalian masih hidup kah? Setelah serangan FIRE dari mereka?! Karena sebenarnya suara Yoongi di awal sebelum reff itu membunuhku, oh dan blonde Seokjin juga, dan Hobi english part, 'hey burn it up' nya Rapmon, suaranya Jimin Taehyung Jungkook. DAN RUN BALLAD VERSION! seriusan aku berhasil nonton mv fire dan dengerin lagu mereka dalam keadaan sadar adalah keajaiban.

Maaf ini agak sedih ya? Ada satu versi lagi untuk lagu ini kalau kalian mau, real life version-nya bangtan. Aku jatuh cinta sama lagu ini, ditambah tweet-nya Namjoon waktu rekomen ini lagu, ditambah pas ultah Seokjin waktu itu. Ya sudahlah.

Lemme see your comments on below review button, guys~ love ya ^^


	15. Chapter 15: Monterlude

**A Namjin's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **#RMusic.**

 **Pernah berpikir tentang alasan dibalik lagu-lagu rekomendasi dari Rap Monster di Twitter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ft. Kim Taehyung for this chapter**

* * *

 _I don't wanna kick this at all_

 _I want you to want me, that's all_

 _But we don't know how yeah we don't know how (Monterlude by Rap Monster)_

 _._

.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal mengajak Seokjin hyung berkencan."

Andai sesuatu berjalan semudah saat mengatakannya, Namjoon akan dengan ikhlas berterimakasih atas saran yang Yoongi berikan ini.

"Sudah, tiga kali. Dan semuanya di tolak dengan alasan yang sama."

Sang lawan bicara akhirnya memberikan perhatian serius untuk Namjoon di hadapannya. Seperti Yoongi baru sadar bahwa sang sahabat benar-benar memiliki masalah serius hingga harus rela mentraktirnya makan siang di restoran mahal hari ini untuk bisa mendapatkan saran bagus dari Yoongi.

"Taehyung?"

Namjoon memberikan anggukan kepalanya diiringi tampang paling frustasi yang pernah Yoongi lihat.

Jadi, Kim Seokjin, 24 tahun, rekan kerja mereka di kantor, seseorang dengan kadar manis berlebihan yang membuat Namjoon mengklaim dirinya akan menderita diabetes hanya karena terlalu sering menatap Seokjin adalah _crush_ -nya Kim Namjoon sejak dua tahun lalu. Ya, dua tahun dan status mereka masih tetap sebagai teman baik, sahabat, atau apalah itu, tapi Yoongi melihatnya dari sisi yang sedikit intim.

"Anak itu.. Jika bisa aku ingin musnahkan saja dari dunia."

"Lakukan itu dan Seokjin yang ganti memusnahkanmu ke neraka."

Namjoon semakin frustasi. Air putih yang tersisa di meja ia tenggak habis, dasi yang melingkari lehernya terasa semakin mencekik jadi Namjoon melonggarkannya asal. Yoongi disana hanya memberi tatapan simpati sebisanya.

Lalu Kim Taehyung, 17 tahun, yang mereka bicarakan disini adalah adik kandung Seokjin sendiri. Mungkin, satu perusahaan sudah tahu jika salah satu akuntan mereka hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang adik laki-laki sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu. Juga keposesifan Taehyung yang di atas rata-rata pada kakak manisnya. Pernah suatu malam dan hujan lebat mengguyur kota, Seokjin lembur tanpa memberitahunya karena ponsel yang tertinggal di rumah. Taehyung datang ke kantor tanpa alas kaki juga payung yang membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup. Sejak saat itulah semua orang disana tahu siapa itu Kim Taehyung.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Apa kau sebegitu menyukai Seokjin?"

"Aku mencintainya, hyung."

Tadinya Yoongi ingin menyarankan Namjoon untuk berhenti saja menyukai Seokjin karena biar bagaimanapun, ia tak akan pernah menang jika sudah berurusan dengan Taehyung, Seokjin sendiri tak kalah posesifnya dengan sang adik. Tapi melihat kesungguhan di mata Namjoon saat mengatakan 'cinta' dan bukan lagi 'suka', Yoongi jadi yakin kalau memang Namjoon lah yang terbaik untuk Seokjin.

"Memang apa yang Seokjin hyung katakan saat kau mengajaknya berkencan?"

Jeda sebentar, Namjoon menenggak air putih milik Yoongi untuk membersihkan kerongkongannya yang selalu terasa kering jika membicarakan Seokjin.

"Saat aku mengajaknya makan siang bersama, ia bilang bahwa Taehyung sudah menunggunya di restoran tempat mereka biasa makan siang. Sama sekali tidak menawariku bergabung."

"Ya, karena Taehyung pasti akan memberikan obat pencuci perut ke dalam makananmu."

Yoongi sudah terlalu mengenal keluarga kecil Kim itu, karena selain bersahabat dengan Seokjin, ia juga lumayan dekat dengan Taehyung.

"Serius?!"

"Lanjutkan ceritamu."

"Saat aku mengajaknya menonton film sepulang kerja, ia menolak dengan alasan harus memasak makan malam untuk Taehyung."

"Asal kau tahu, Namjoon, Taehyung itu tidak akan makan makanan yang bukan masakan kakaknya. Ia lebih pilih mati kelaparan."

Namjoon semakin dibuat tak percaya dengan fakta-fakta yang Yoongi berikan. Seperti ini, ia jadi kehilangan kepercayaan diri untuk mendapatkan Seokjin, " _Daebak_."

"Lalu kapan lagi kau mengajaknya?"

"Saat _weekend_ , aku.."

"Seokjin tak pernah menggunakan waktu akhir minggunya untuk siapapun, itu harinya Seokjin-Taehyung."

Habis sudah. Namjoon sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan jika seperti ini situasinya. Tapi mau dikemanakan perasaannya untuk Seokjin dua tahun ini? Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya selain Kim Seokjin.

"Bodoh, kau putus asa? Ck, jadi title jeniusmu itu hanya omong kosong saja ternyata."

Namjoon memberanikan diri menatap Yoongi, menanti penjelasan lebih lanjut dari kalimat pemuda mungil di depannya. Ia sama sekali tidak marah jika Yoongi meragukan kejeniusannya, karena Namjoon sendiri pernah berpikir kalau IQ-nya yang tinggi itu hanya kesalahan teknis.

"Intinya jika kau menginginkan Seokjin, jangan memusuhi Taehyung. Kuberikan satu rahasia besar.." Yoongi menurunkan nada bicaranya, seolah apa yang akan ia katakan pada Namjoon kali ini benar-benar rahasia besar yang penting. Namjoon juga tanpa sadar memajukan kepalanya mendekat kearah Yoongi, " Tipe Seokjin hyung itu.. seseorang yang bisa dekat dengan Taehyung."

"Kalau begitu kau termasuk tipenya, hyung?"

Yoongi berdecak, mulai berdiri untuk berniat meninggalkan Namjoon dan _bill_ yang di berikan pelayan tadi.

"Aku lebih suka seseorang yang sama tinggi denganku, atletis, dan punya _eyesmile_ yang bagus."

"Park Jimin maksudmu?"

Dengan satu pukulan di kepala, Namjoon di tinggalkan Min Yoongi begitu saja di restoran. Yah biarlah kepalanya sedikit berdenyut sakit dan isi dompetnya terkuras, yang penting ia mendapat informasi penting untuk kemajuan hubungannya dengan Seokjin.

.

.

 _It sounds great and fresh, shawty ain't it?_

.

.

Namjoon bersumpah, ia bisa bertahan dalam posisi ini untuk waktu selamanya. Menatap Kim Seokjin yang sedang bekerja dari kejauhan. Memperhatikan tiap detail pergerakan si manis. Kerutan di dahinya saat menghadapi kesulitan, gerakannya membenarkan posisi kacamata, juga senyum yang muncul saat seseorang lewat dan menyapanya.

Namjoon tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mengagumi seseorang sebegini parahnya, tapi yang pasti ia begitu menikmati perasaannya pada Seokjin. Lagipula ini tidak seperti ia bertepuk sebelah tangan atau apa, menurutnya, Seokjin memberikan respon yang bagus selain penolakan untuk pergi kencan berdua di luar jam kerja. Pesan-pesannya di balas sama panjang, bahkan sesekali Seokjin sendiri yang meneleponnya saat _weekend_ untuk sekedar bertanya apa yang Namjoon sedang lakukan. Namjoon cukup percaya diri bahwa Seokjin punya perasaan yang sama padanya, penghalangnya memang satu, Kim Taehyung itu.

"Hai, hyung." Tanpa sadar langkah sudah membawa Namjoon menghampiri Seokjin di mejanya. Omong-omong ini sudah setengah enam sore, jam pulang mereka.

Seokjin menoleh, tersenyum pada Namjoon masih dengan kacamata yang membingkai manis wajahnya. "Oh, hai, Namjoonie. Mau pulang?"

Namjoon membalas dengan senyum yang sama diiringi anggukan kepala. Melihat Seokjin tersenyum sedekat ini, detak jantungnya masih belum terbiasa.

"Kuantar pulang hari ini, hyung." Tidak ada nada pertanyaan di dalamnya karena Namjoon sudah memutuskan.

Mereka memang tidak selalu pulang bersama, arah jalan rumah mereka berlawanan juga Seokjin selalu punya sejuta alasan untuk menolak tawaran Namjoon. Tapi kali ini, Namjoon tak melihat akan adanya penolakan.

Seokjin sempat berkedi-kedip beberapa kali untuk memproses tawaran pemuda di hadapannya sebelum memberi jawaban, "Baiklah. Beri aku lima menit untuk menyelesaikan ini, lalu kita pulang."

Masih diiringi senyuman yang sama dari Seokjin, kontak mata mereka putus setelah Namjoon kembali memberi anggukan kepalanya. Selanjutnya Namjoon menghabisi waktu lima menit yang di berikan untuk berdiri dengan sedikit menopang berat badannya pada salah satu sisi meja kerja Seokjin. Jas kerjanya sudah di lepas dan ia sampirkan di lengan kiri bersamaan dengan tas tangan hitam miliknya, tersisa dasi dan kemeja hitam yang bagian lengannya di gulung sampai siku. Sesekali ia bergumam menyenandungkan nada asal yang membuat Seokjin di dekatnya menggelengkan kepala, tahu akan rasa suka Kim Namjoon terhadap musik itu seperti apa.

"Taehyung jam segini sudah pulang kan?" Pertanyaan di ajukan dari pihak Namjoon. Seokjin yang masih mengetik sesuatu di _keyboard_ hanya mengangguk sembari memberi jawaban asal, sempat heran dengan pertanyaan yang cukup jarang Namjoon ajukan. "Ya, Taehyungie selalu pulang tepat waktu jika tidak ada pelajaran tambahan."

Sebuah ' _hmmmm_ ' panjang terdengar sebagai balasan. Seokjin masih berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya saat satu lagi pertanyaan diajukan untuknya.

"Apa makanan kesukaannya, hyung?"

Keanehan lain mulai Seokjin rasakan, ini pertama kali Namjoon mengangkat topik pembicaraan soal Taehyung secara natural. Biasanya akan selalu ada canggung yang mengiringi. Meski belum pasti, tapi Seokjin tahu bahwa Namjoon tak pernah terlalu mempedulikan eksistensi Taehyung dalam obrolan di antara mereka. Seokjin tidak marah untuk hal itu, ia bisa memaklumi jika Namjoon tidak terlalu nyaman dengan Taehyung mengingat bagaimana perlakukan Seokjin padanya sebagian besar di pengaruhi oleh Taehyung.

Setelah huruf terakhir berhasil ia ketik dan terburu-buru mengklik simbol save pada excel, barulah Seokjin putuskan menjawab sambil mengembalikan kontak mata dengan Namjoon. "Taehyung itu pemakan segalanya, tapi ia bisa menghabiskan tiga kali lipat porsi _cheese burger_ lebih banyak dari orang biasa. Ada apa memangnya?"

Sebuah cengiran dari Namjoon, Seokjin semakin keheranan dibuatnya.

"Kalau begitu kita mampir ke _Burger King_ dulu saat pulang nanti, aku yang traktir untuk Taehyung."

Kali ini gerakan Seokjin yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya terhenti, kembali fokus menatap Namjoon yang masih tersenyum. Matanya memicing tak percaya mendengar kalimat Namjoon tadi.

"Kau mau bertemu Taehyung?"

"Tentu saja. Aku boleh makan malam di tempatmu kan?"

Mana bisa Seokjin berkata tidak untuk tatapan _puppy_ penuh harap yang Namjoon berikan ini. Tapi ada banyak kekhawatiran yang menghampiri Seokjin. Tentang Taehyung dan reaksinya terutama, ia tak ingin Namjoon menjauh lagi seperti waktu itu. "Kau tidak lupa pertemuan terakhirmu dengan Taehyung?"

Tentu saja Namjoon ingat. Itu adalah saat sebuah remote tv melayang kearahnya, ketika ia baru saja memasuki ruang tengah rumah Seokjin dengan Kim Taehyung yang duduk di sofa sedang menonton tv. Berkata dingin tentang ' _kami tidak menerima tamu tengah malam'_ padahal saat itu masih jam setengah tujuh sore, Namjoon sengaja mengantar Seokjin pulang dan menerima ajakan sang pemilik rumah untuk mampir makan malam. Saat itu Seokjin berteriak marah dan mengatakan soal betapa tidak sopannya perlakuan Taehyung pada tamu, tapi pada akhirnya Seokjin tetap meminta maaf dan menyuruh Namjoon pulang karena Taehyung-nya yang menangis dan berlari menuju kamar lengkap dengan pintu yang di banting. Seokjin saja selalu kalah oleh Taehyung, apalagi Namjoon yang hanya orang lain disana. Maka malam itu Namjoon pulang dengan kekecewaan dan sempat menjauhi Seokjin beberapa hari setelahnya.

"Aku yakin sudah pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Hyung, aku mencintaimu. Dan apapun akan kulakukan untuk mendapatkanmu, termasuk izin dari Taehyung."

Pengakuan yang memang sudah beberapa kali Seokjin dengar secara langsung, masih membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat dua kali lipat. Ia ingin sekali memberikan jawabannya, tapi sosok Taehyung di rumah selalu menjadi pertimbangan untuk tetap menahan kalimat itu hanya sebagai bentuk sebuah rasa dalam hati saja.

"Belikan _cola_ juga, ia penggila nomor satu minuman itu."

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak ada di ruang tengah saat Seokjin membuka pintu rumah. Melegakan bagi Namjoon karena dipastikan tidak ada remote tv yang melayang lagi, tapi hal yang menakutkan untuk Seokjin. Taehyung selalu menunggu kepulangannya dengan duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton tv.

"Taehyungie?"

Tak ada jawaban. Seokjin hafal jadwal pelajaran tambahan yang dimiliki anak itu dan hari ini bukan salah satunya, kalaupun Taehyung mempunyai urusan yang harus diselesaikan, Seokjin harusnya sudah menerima kabar sejak siang tadi.

Namjoon yang menyadari kepanikan menguar dari Seokjin, menarik kembali rasa lega yang ia rasakan. Bungkusan berlogo _Burger King_ yang ia bawa di letakkan di meja makan saat ia mengikuti Seokjin ke dapur untuk mencari Taehyung.

"Hyung, tenanglah." Tapi Seokjin tidak menemukan alasan untuk tenang dalam situasi ini.

Ia ingat tadi pagi menonton berita tentang penculikan anak remaja di Seoul yang semakin merajalela. "Bagaimana jika Taehyung di culik, Namjoon?!" Nadanya sedikit meninggi, ini pertama kalinya Namjoon mendengar bentakan Seokjin. Sebenarnya Namjoon ingin sedikit bercanda dengan mengatakan bahwa _'hyung, tidak ada yang mau menculik anak semenyebalkan dia_ ' tapi ia yakin bukan lagi remote tv tapi mungkin sepatu Seokjin yang akan mengenai kepalanya. Jadi Namjoon pilih diam saja.

Mereka memeriksa kamar mandi yang juga kosong, taman belakang yang bahkan lampunya belum sempat dinyalakan, kamar Seokjin yang juga masih gelap, dan terakhir kamar Taehyung sendiri yang sama gelapnya dengan ruangan lain-hanya ruang tengah dan dapur yang lampunya menyala.

"Taehyungie?" Seokjin melangkah masuk dan mulai meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu dengan Namjoon yang mengikuti dalam diam di belakangnya, "Kim Taehyung, kau disini? Jawab hyung."

 **Ctak**

Cahaya lampu menerangi seluruh sudut kamar. Namjoon berada di posisi yang tepat untuk menahan tubuh Seokjin yang oleng karena kaki-kakinya melemas, terlalu lega melihat si bungsu Kim terbaring di atas ranjangnya bersama tumpukan selimut yang menenggelamkan tubuh lumayan tingginya.

Saat merasa kakinya sudah kembali kuat melangkah, Seokjin menarik diri dari dekapan Namjoon. Menggumamkan _'thanks, Namjoonie'_ dengan nada lembut yang membuat Namjoon merinding. Ia mendekati pusat ruangan dengan langkah pelan, Namjoon masih mengikuti di belakangnya. Sampai Seokjin mendudukan diri di sisi ranjang, dan baru kali ini Namjoon melihat bagaimana cara Seokjin menatap sang adik. Seperti Kim Taehyung adalah segalanya bagi Kim Seokjin, pusat dunianya berputar. Namjoon merasa hina sekali dengan pemikirannya dulu untuk merebut Seokjin dari hidup si anak menyebalkan bernama Taehyung.

"Dia demam."

Lamunan Namjoon disadarkan oleh gumaman Seokjin. Ia melihat Seokjin meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Taehyung yang jika di perhatikan memang berkeringat cukup banyak. Tak lama, Seokjin beralih menatapnya dan lagi-lagi Namjoon menyadari kepanikan yang memancar dari mata Seokjin.

"Namjoonie, bisa bantu aku?"

Tanpa ragu Namjoon menangguk, mengambil langkah lebih dekat pada Seokjin yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya. "Tolong gantikan seragam Taehyung dengan piyama, ia berkeringat dan bajunya basah. Aku akan ke dapur menyiapkan makanan dan obat."

"Tentu, hyung. Lakukan yang kau inginkan, aku akan membantu Taehyung disini sebisaku."

Lalu Seokjin tersenyum, manis sekali hingga membuat Namjoon kehilangan udara untuk asupan paru-parunya. Dan dunia seolah bergerak pelan saat Seokjin semakin mendekat kearahnya, berjinjit sedikit agar bibirnya bisa mencapai bibir Namjoon dan mengecupnya disana. " _Thanks_ , Namjoonie." Terucap lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu.

Namjoon menguatkan diri untuk tidak pingsan di tempat saat itu juga.

.

.

 _We are the one, we are the one_

 _I'll pray, I'll stay_

 _You make me this way_

.

.

"Hyung, jangan pergi."

Namjoon membuang kasar nafasnya, ini sudah gumaman yang kesekian kali dari Taehyung dan semuanya berisi larangan agar hyungnya tidak pergi. Tentu saja, Seokjin yang dimaksud _hyung_ disini. Seragam sekolah Taehyung yang basah sudah Namjoon ganti dengan piyama motif awan yang Namjoon temukan di tumpukan baju teratas dalam lemarinya. Seokjin masih belum kembali dan yang Namjoon lakukan hanya duduk di sisi ranjang, memastikan selimut membungkus sempurna tubuh Taehyung karena sesekali anak itu juga mengeluh kedinginan.

"Tenang saja, hyungmu itu tidak mungkin pergi. Jika diharuskan memilih antara kau dan aku, sudah pasti Kim Taehyung pemenangnya." Ia jadi ikut bergumam sendiri. Anggap saja sedang terbawa suasana malam yang sepi, ditambah hanya berdua dengan anak remaja yang sedang demam.

Jika dilihat seperti ini, Taehyung jauh sekali dari _image_ menyebalkan yang sudah terpatri permanen di otak Namjoon. Taehyung yang di depannya sekarang mengingatkan Namjoon pada adik perempuan yang ia tinggalkan di Ilsan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Hubungan Namjoon dan adiknya memang tidak sedalam Seokjin-Taehyung, tapi ia bersumpah bahwa ia juga sangat menyayangi adiknya disana.

"Dimana Jin hyung?"

Hanya suara serak Kim Taehyung yang akhirnya bangun, tapi berhasil membuat Namjoon kehilangan keseimbangan duduknya dan berakhir jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Namjoon mengumpat tanpa suara karena biar bagaimanapun ia tahu etika mengucapkan kata-kata kotor di depan anak di bawah umur itu tidak baik.

Jawaban sudah akan Namjoon berikan saat ia berhasil berdiri lagi, namun tawa yang muncul dari Taehyung menahannya. Namjoon di buat lebih fokus menikmati bagaimana cara Taehyung tertawa yang tak kalah manisnya dengan tawa sang kakak yang selalu Namjoon kagumi diam-diam. Cukup lama tertawa dan baru berhenti saat Taehyung terbatuk beberapa kali, Namjoon dengan sigap memberikannya segelas air yang sudah sejak awal ada di atas meja nakas.

" _Yak_! Menertawakan kesulitan orang lain itu tidak baik."

Taehyung menenggak habis air putihnya, kerongkongannya kering dan terasa seperti terbakar. Sepenuh hati mengabaikan nasihat Namjoon yang menurutnya tidak penting di saat seperti ini.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" Adalah pertanyaan yang Namjoon ajukan setelah Taehyung menyerahkan gelas kosongnya.

Balasan yang di dapat dari Taehyung berupa tatapan intens yang membuat Namjoon gugup setengah mati. Jauh lebih gugup di banding ketika ia _interview_ dengan atasannya saat melamar pekerjaan tiga tahun lalu.

"Dimana Jin hyung?" Pertanyaan yang belum sempat Namjoon jawab tadi.

"D..di dapur, membuatkanmu makanan dan menyiapkan obat."

Taehyung mengangguk-anggukan kepala masih dalam posisi berbaring. "Pasti dia panik sekali tadi."

"Dia nyaris jatuh lemas saat akhirnya menemukanmu tertidur di kamar."

Tanpa disadari keduanya terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan, tidak ada rasa gugup Namjoon juga tatapan membunuh ala Taehyung. Hanya suasana tenang layaknya seorang teman yang sedang berbagi cerita.

"Kau Kim Namjoon, kan?" Taehyung masih dengan suara seraknya yang membuat siapapun meringis nyeri saat mendengarnya.

" _Hyung_. Tambahkan _hyung_ saat menyebut namaku, aku empat tahun lebih tua darimu."

Tatapan dingin Taehyung kembali meski tidak sesadis sebelumnya, tapi Namjoon tetap dibuat merinding. "Baiklah, Namjoon _hyung_."

Apa ini? Kenapa ada sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri saat berhasil membuat Kim Taehyung yang Seokjin bilang keras kepala, akhirnya bisa menurut dengan mudah. Namjoon tanpa sadar tersenyum, juga tangan yang refleks menyentuh dahi Taehyung, berniat mengusap peluh yang terus meluncur turun sekaligus mengecek suhu tubuh si remaja delapan belas tahun yang ternyata masih tinggi.

"Ck, suhumu masih tinggi. Aku akan membawakan kompres untukmu."

Tapi Taehyung menahan lengannya, "Jangan pergi, aku ingin bicara."

Namjoon bisa apa selain menurut jika diberi tatapan memelas khas anak anjing yang menggemaskan dari Taehyung. Jadi ia kembali ke posisi semula, duduk di sisi ranjang dengan membiarkan tangan kanannya digenggam erat Taehyung.

"Tidak bisa bicara nanti? Kau harus istirahat."

Taehyung menggeleng dan Namjoon merasa anak ini akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Aku minta maaf." Sekarang Taehyung benar-benar menangis. Air mata dan keringat bercampur di wajahnya yang memerah dan Namjoon tentu saja di buat panik.

"Hey, jangan menangis."

Justru tangisannya semakin menyedihkan, Taehyung terlihat seperti orang yang kesulitan bernafas karena isakannya.

Namjoon mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut kepala Taehyung agar sedikit lebih tenang. Ia ingat pernah melakukan hal itu pada adik perempuannya yang sedang menangis saat kecil dulu.

"Aku minta maaf _hiks_ atas perlakuanku sebelumnya padamu. _Hiks_ kau boleh membenciku, tapi jangan _hiks_ membenci Jin hyung dan menjauhinya. Ia menyukaimu _hiks_ ia menyukaimu, Namjoon hyung."

Tidak tahan melihat Taehyung yang kondisinya sangat menyedihkan, Namjoon menariknya dari posisi berbaring, memaksanya duduk agar Namjoon bisa menyembunyikan Taehyung dalam pelukannya. Membasahi kemeja hitam Namjoon dengan airmata, Namjoon tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar Taehyung tenang dan berhenti menangis. Karena Namjoon bisa merasakannya, jika Seokjin yang ada di posisinya sekarang ia akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Namjoon.

"Ssh.. Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Dan asal kau tahu, Kim Seokjin-mu itu orang yang paling kucintai saat ini."

"Hyung mau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

Dalam pelukannya, Taehyung mulai berangsur tenang. Terdengar dari isakan tangisnya yang sudah berkurang. Tangan Namjoon juga terus bergerak mengusap lembut punggung Taehyung. "Tentang apa? Aku akan berusaha menepatinya."

"Bawa aku tinggal bersama kalian saat menikah nanti ya, aku tak punya siapapun selain Jin hyung."

Bagus, sekarang Namjoon yang ingin menangis. Ia mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Menduga bahwa selama ini alasan Taehyung terus menerus bersikap menyebalkan pada Namjoon atau yang ia tahu dari Yoongi, pada semua orang yang dekat dengan Seokjin adalah karena takut ditinggalkan. Ketakutan saat Jin hyung-nya bersama orang lain lalu meninggalkannya. Namjoon merasa menjadi makhluk paling berdosa karena pernah memiliki pikiran seperti itu.

"Hyung janji, Tae, janji. Jin hyung tetap milikmu dan tidak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu."

" _Thanks_ , Namjoonie hyung."

Menjadikan ketiga kali ucapan terimakasih yang Namjoon dapatkan malam ini. Entah kenapa ucapan dari Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

.

"Oh Tuhan, ada apa ini?!"

Lagi-lagi Kim Seokjin yang dalam keadaan panik, memasuki kamar membawa nampan berisi makanan serta obat-obatan. Menemukan Taehyung yang tertidur pulas dalam pelukan Namjoon.

" _Hush_ , hyung. Biarkan aku menidurkannya di ranjang lagi baru membantumu membawa makanan itu."

Seokjin membiarkan Namjoon melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Memperhatikan dalam diam pergerakan Namjoon yang sedang menggantikan posisinya untuk Taehyung. Ada kebahagian tersendiri yang Seokjin rasakan melihat adegan manis di depannya, hingga sebuah senyum muncul begitu saja.

"Maaf lama, kami kehabisan obat demam jadi aku harus keluar membelinya. Apa Taehyungie melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Seokjin bersuara dalam mode bisikan, sama sekali tak ingin mengganggu tidur Taehyung yang terlihat jadi lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya.

Tapi Namjoon yang sudah selesai menyamankan posisi tidur Taehyung hanya balas menatap lembut padanya tanpa sepatah kata yang terdengar, tak lama sebuah senyum terukir bersamaan dengan Namjoon yang bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearah Seokjin.

"Namjoon, ada apa? Jangan membuatku takut. Taehyung menyakitimu lagi?"

Namjoon menggeleng pelan, mengambil alih nampan di tangan Seokjin untuk ia letakkan di meja nakas. Lalu kembali bersama pelukan hangat yang kali ini ia berikan pada Seokjin.

"Justru aku yang menyakiti Taehyung. Membuatnya ketakutan kalau kau akan pergi meninggalkannya."

" _Bullshit_ , aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal itu."

"Aku tahu, tapi Taehyung berpikir begitu."

Tanpa sadar Seokjin sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon, melihat sosok adik kecilnya yang mungkin baru ia sadari sudah beranjak dewasa tengah berbaring lemas di atas ranjangnya.

"Jadi kalian telah berdamai?"

"Kami tidak pernah mengumumkan perang."

Seokjin tertawa kecil, berusaha tidak terlalu keras dan membangunkan Taehyung.

"Tapi Taehyung melakukannya. Ia mendeklarasikan perang pada semua temanku sejak orang tua kami meninggal."

"Dan kau tahu pasti alasannya melakukan hal itu, hyung."

Tentu saja, tak pernah ada rahasia sekecil apapun diantara mereka. Namjoon bisa dengan mudah mengetahuinya.

"Jadi.. Kau menyukaiku? Taehyung bilang begitu."

"Anak itu, masih saja tidak bisa menjaga rahasia."

"Tidak apa. Karena bahkan aku lebih dari sekedar suka padamu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku sudah tahu. Tatapan matamu selalu memberitahuku semua hal."

"Jadi?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Namjoonie."

Malam ini Seokjin kembali merasakan tidur satu ranjang bersama Taehyung, dengan Namjoon yang seolah menjaga mereka tidur di sofa ruang tengah.

 **-END-**

.

 _Oh round and round, you make me fly_

 _Now I ain't down and out, you makin' me cry_

 _Yeah you got me say_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

"Namjoon, kau sudah berhasil mengencani Seokjin hyung kan?"

"Ya, thanks to you, Yoongi hyung."

"Oke sekarang giliranku meminta bantuanmu."

"Soal apa?"

"Katakan bagaimana caranya menangani bocah delapan tahun yang sama posesifnya dengan Taehyung?!"

"Well, siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Sepupunya Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Maafkan ketidaksinkronan lirik dan alur cerita T.T aku lagi ingin membuat posesive!Taehyung dengan NamJin tapi terlalu malas kalau harus membuat cerita baru hahaha jadi taraaaaa aku posting disini saja karena aku buatnya sambil dengerin Monterlude-nya RM yang liriknya dikit tapi romantis minta ampun~ btw ini lagu ga sampe dua menit tapi chapter ini panjangnya nyaris 4k words ckckck

Thanks buat review kalian, dan aku masih ingin melihatnya buat chapter ini loh ^^

Err buat yang nanyain rated M hahaha aku masih butuh namjoon yang lebih mesum lagi biar bisa dapet feelnya(?)


	16. Chapter 16: Mad, Sexy, Cool (BTS Vers)

**A Namjin's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **#RMusic.**

 **Pernah berpikir tentang alasan dibalik lagu-lagu rekomendasi dari Rap Monster di Twitter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ft. Jeon Jungkook?**

* * *

 _How does someone turn into you girl_

 _How do you explain_

 _What you do, What you say, How you be, How you play, How you love_

 _Everyday_

 _How your constantly the same_

 _How you give, Never hate_

 _And you don't ever change_

 _Be consistantly that way (Mad, Sexy, Cool by Babyface)_

 **Rap Monster's recommendation song via BTS_twt on 4 December 2013 | yeah, it was on someone's birthday!**

.

.

.

.

Karena kepopuleran Bangtan saat ini, mungkin seluruh dunia sudah tahu betapa _clumsy_ nya leader mereka, berapa banyak barang yang patah saat ia beri sentuhan kecil saja, atau kemampuan mengingatnya yang buruk membuat IQ 148-nya dipertanyakan.

Namun api ada, dengan air sebagai penyeimbangnya kan?

Namjoon yakin, takdir membawanya mengenal Seokjin adalah hal baik. Sangat baik.

.

" _Yak_! Jeon Jungkook! Sudah kubilang 'was' itu untuk masa lampau kan?! Kenapa digabungkan dengan kata keterangan 'now'?!"

Satu lagi coretan panjang Namjoon torehkan pada nomor di lembar soal yang satu jam lalu ia berikan pada Jungkook untuk dikerjakan.

Jadi enam bulan setelah debut mereka ini, Jeon Jungkook harus mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk sekolah menengah atas dan Namjoon sebagai _leader_ juga seseorang yang diakui jenius oleh negara karena angka 1% yang ia dapat dari ujian kelulusannya, mendapat tugas mentutor sang maknae.

Tidak semudah yang Namjoon kira tentu saja, Jeon Jungkook memang anak serba bisa tapi bukan dibidang akademik. Bahasa Inggris dan matematika adalah yang terparah.

"Nilaimu 50. Benar 5 dengan salah 5 juga." Namjoon memijat pelipisnya yang berkedut. Sepuluh soal yang ia buat semudah mungkin sama sekali tak berguna.

Jungkook sendiri malah tersenyum bersama gigi-gigi kelincinya tanpa rasa bersalah, jika Seokjin di posisi Namjoon sekarang mungkin akan memekik gemas.

"Sebenarnya kau mengerti atau tidak penjelasanku tadi?" Sang leader masih mencoba sabar.

"Tidak, hehe."

Ah, habis sudah. Namjoon menggeram rendah sambil mengacak asal rambut hitamnya. Dua jam yang sungguh sia-sia, mungkin jika ia habiskan waktu selama itu di studio beberapa _beat_ baru sudah tercipta.

"Kau itu hanya malas atau benar-benar bodoh sih." Hanya gumaman kecil sebenarnya, tapi di ruang tengah itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Jungkook bisa mendengarnya dengan mudah.

"Aku tidak bodoh, hyung!"

Namjoon dibuat kaget dengan pekikan Jungkook yang terdengar kesal, karena ia sama sekali tak berharap bahwa Jungkook mendengar gumamannya tadi. Benar saja, saat menatapnya lagi, sang _maknae_ sudah siap dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan raut kekecewaan yang jelas terlihat.

"Jungkook, maaf. Bukan maksud hyung.."

"Jangan mengajariku jika tidak menginginkannya!"

Namjoon semakin dibuat tak berkutik saat Jungkook mulai memberesekan buku-buku di meja sana dengan asal. Ia cukup _gentle_ mengakui kalau ia salah, tak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu pada sang anggota termuda kesayangan semua member itu. Namjoon hanya tak tahu bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan benar.

.

 _You know how and when and where and what to say_

.

Saat seperti inilah kehadiran Seokjin di dorm sangat berguna. Merasa cukup memperhatikan keduanya sejak tadi dari dalam dapur, ia menghampiri mereka dengan sepiring _tteokboki_ panas yang baru selesai ia buat.

" _Ja_! _Tteokboki_ untuk yang sudah belajar keras hari ini."

Jungkook menghentikan gerakannya, menatap fokus kearah Seokjin yang datang menghampirinya. Begitupun satu lagi orang disana yang diam-diam menghembuskan nafas penuh kelegaan.

Sebuah "Jin hyung.." terdengar dari Jungkook, lengkap dengan tatapan yang sungguh bisa menggambarkan betapa jahat Namjoon padanya tadi.

Seokjin memberikan senyum menenangkan, meletakan piring di meja lalu duduk di lantai tepat di samping Jungkook dan Namjoon berada di hadapan mereka.

"Dengar, Jungkookie, hyung tahu belajar itu memang memuakkan. Orang jenius sepertinya mana tahu perasaan seperti ini."

Terima kasih. Namjoon merasa sangat amat tersindir dan semakin terintimidasi.

Jungkook mengangguk bersemangat, senyum manisnya mulai kembali meski masih ada sedikit kerucutan di bibirnya.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menghindarinya, Jungkookie." Tambahan sang hyung tertua membuat Namjoon sedikit tersenyum puas, merasa tak sepenuhnya bersalah karena memberi tekanan pada _maknae_ mereka untuk belajar.

Jungkook sendiri kali ini dibuat diam. Bahkan dengan Yoongi saja ia masih bisa membantah, tapi tidak dengan Seokjin. Hanya dengan satu dua kalimat larangan darinya, Jeon Jungkook akan terdiam dan mendengarkan. "Sudah, lanjutkan besok belajarnya."

Binar mata menyilaukan milik Jungkook kembali lagi, Namjoon dibuat heran dengan perubahan suasana hatinya yang begitu cepat. Sialan untuk hormon pertumbuhan remajanya.

"Aku boleh menyusul Taehyung dan Jimin ke studio kan, hyung?!"

Dan sebuah anggukan dari Seokjin sukses menghasilkan teriakan penuh kebahagian dari Jungkook, lengkap dengan tinju yang ia layangkan ke udara. Selanjutnya, pelukan erat ia berikan untuk Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sedikit tidak siap dengan tingkah _hyper_ si remaja kelinci kesayangan mereka. Sebuah "Saranghae!" Darinya menjadi penutup drama sore itu.

"Bawa _tteokboki_ dalam wadah di dapur untuk camilan kalian!"

"Oke, _eomma_!"

" _Aish_ , bocah itu.."

.

 _It aint like i gotta tell you you're a star_

 _You're be shining and be sparkling in the dark_

 _You're so perfect_

 _You're my dimond in the rough_

.

"Woah kau benar-benar bersikap seperti ibunya, hyung." Namjoon bergumam, dengan mudah dapat di dengar Seokjin yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Mulai menyamankan diri di bahu Namjoon yang Seokjin yakini _leader_ -nya belum lama mandi karena aroma sabun miliknya yang menenangkan masih bisa Seokjin hirup.

"Aku hyungnya, bukan ibunya. Jangan terlalu _cheesy_ , Namjoon."

Namjoon sudah akan menjawab saat Seokjin melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan jangan berani-berani lagi menyebut Jungkookie bodoh atau aku tidak akan sudi melihat wajahmu!"

Bukan ibu darimananya? Sikap dan ucapan Seokjin sangat berbanding terbalik. Tapi tak ada yang bisa Namjoon lakukan selain mengangguk, Kim Seokjin yang kesal itu tidak akan pernah menjadi pertanda baik untuk sisa harinya.

"Ya ya aku mengerti."

Lalu suasana kembali sunyi, keadaan yang sangat langka untuk _dorm_ mereka saat liburan. Hanya akan terjadi jika _maknae line_ beserta Hoseok mendekam lebih lama dalam ruang latihan, juga Yoongi yang sedang _on fire_ dalam studio mereka dengan _beat_ demi _beat_ yang tercipta. Menyisakan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang bermesraan di _dorm_ tanpa gangguan.

"Jin hyung."

"Hmm?" Kalau tidak ada sahutan, Namjoon akan benar-benar berpikir bahwa Seokjin tertidur di bahunya.

"Terimakasih untuk tadi."

" _Anytime_ , Namjoonie."

Serius, Namjoon tidak akan bisa membayangkan jika mereka tak pernah saling mengenal. Menjadi seorang _leader_ untung Bangtan past akan jadi dua kali lipat lebih sulit tanpa Seokjin.

"Oh hei, pilihkan lagu yang bagus untukku."

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Namjoon memproses permintaan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba dan tidak biasa.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Meski begitu ia tetap meraih ponsel di meja yang sudah sejak tadi tersambung dengan _earphone_ putih miliknya.

"Aku ingin tidur sebentar disini dan yang lain selalu bilang kau punya selera musik yang bagus."

Namjoon tertawa dengan jawaban yang ia dapat. Kim Seokjin itu bukan tipe kekasih manja seperti ini, jadi saat kesempatan memanjakannya datang harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Mulai menscrol daftar lagu miliknya, mencari yang pas untuk ia perdengarkan pada hyung kesayangannya.

"Apa mereka juga bilang kalau aku punya selera memilih pasangan yang baik?"

"Tidak. Yoongi bilang aku yang terbaik dibanding mantan-mantanmu dulu."

"Hyung yang satu itu membuatku terdengar jadi seperti _playboy_. Tapi ada benarnya juga.." Namjoon memasangkan telinga kiri Seokjin dengan earphone miliknya, sementara yang kanan ia pakai sendiri. Tersenyum bangga karena menemukan lagu yang sangat mendukung suasananya dengan Seokjin sekarang. "Kau memang yang terbaik, hyung. _I love you_."

 _Mad, Sexy, Cool by Babyface, play on._

 **-END-**

.

.

.

.

.

 _How does someone_

 _So beautiful,_ _So approachable_

 _None so adorable_

 _Guess you're my kinda wonderful_

 _My dream come true_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jadi, ini dia lanjutan lirik dari mad, sexy, cool. Seriously, wajib banget kalian denger lagu ini!

Buat yang minta MinYoon dariku, aku sedang mempersiapkan songfict Save Me untuk event anniv-nya Bangtan bulan Juni nanti and you can see some MinYoon in there as well as HopeV and Namjin ofc~ (dek kuki lagi mau sama aku dulu soalnya haha becanda)

Reviewnya aduh yaampun aku cinta kalian semua deh pokoknya! ^^ chapter depan, silahkan search liriknya 'ENTS' dari Oohyo buat spoilernya.

Thank you so much! This 16th chapter never exist without you all~


	17. Chapter 17: Umbrella

**A Namjin's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **#RMusic.**

 **Pernah berpikir tentang alasan dibalik lagu-lagu rekomendasi dari Rap Monster di Twitter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Angst!**

* * *

 _You were the umbrella above my head_

 _In the night where the cold rain fell above my shoulders_

 _You being by my side was a habit_

 _I can't be without you_

 _Alone in the rain. (Umbrella by Epic High ft. Younha)_

 _ **160701 RM sang this song on MBC Duet Song Festival, ft. Yuiko.**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Eight Years Old**

"Hujan!"

Namjoon membawa langkah kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari keluar kamar. Pagi ini ia dibangunkan oleh rintikan air yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela kamarnya dan saat mengintip lewat gorden, pekikan senang tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"Namjoonie, jangan berlarian." Teguran dari sang ibu dari arah dapur tidak ia hiraukan, tidak juga mengurangi perasaan antusias yang menggebu pada bocah lelaki delapan tahun itu.

"Hujan, eomma! Aku akan ke rumah Jin hyung."

Jika begini, ibunya akan menyerah. Tak ada yang bisa menghalangi Namjoon kecil jika sudah menyangkut tetangga kesayangannya. Ia berlari di tempat karena merasa masih tertahan oleh tatapan sang ibu beserta izinya.

"Sayang, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bermain. Mungkin saja Seokjin masih tidur."

"Aku akan menunggunya sampai bangun. Jin hyung sangat menyukai hujan!"

Nyonya Kim tahu itu, saat Namjoon berumur empat tahun dan Seokjin enam tahun, mereka bermain di taman kota ketika hujan deras turun yang berakhir dengan keduanya jatuh sakit selama satu minggu. Dan hal seperti itu terus berulang hingga tahap kedua orangtua sang bocah tak punya kuasa lagi untuk menasehati mereka.

"Kalau begitu, pakai jaketmu dan bawalah payung. Ajak Seokjin sarapan bersama disini."

"Siap, eomma!"

Setelah dibantu sang ibu mengenakan jaket, Namjoon segera berlari menuju pintu. Berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil payung kecil berwarna biru yang diletakan pada kotak di samping pintu. Lalu melangkah keluar rumah dengan payung yang terlambat ia buka, menyebabkan sebagian jaketnya basah. Nyonya Kim yang memperhatikan dari dalam rumah hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anak laki-lakinya.

Hanya lima menit sebenarnya waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk bisa sampai di depan pagar rumah Seokjin, tapi kali ini hujan cukup deras menghalangi sang bocah lebih lama dalam perjalanan.

"Jin hyung!" Suaranya di telan derasnya hujan pagi itu. Tentu saja tidak cukup untuk membangunkan satu lagi bocah lelaki di dalam sana.

Jadi Namjoon menunggu dengan tenang, ia tipe anak yang bisa diam berjam-jam di suatu tempat. Dan menurutnya, berdiri diam menunggu Seokjin di bawah tetesan air hujan yang menyerbu turun adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang ia lewatkan dalam menunggu, sampai sebuah suara familiar terdengar memanggil namanya dari lantai dua rumah di hadapannya. "Joonie!"

Namjoon mendongak untuk memastikan lagi sang pemilik suara, senyum sudah terlanjur ia ukir karena hanya satu orang yang masih ia izinkan memberi nama panggilan seperti itu.

"Jin hyung!" Lambaian tangan ia berikan pada Seokjin yang berdiri di balkon lantai dua rumahnya. Tetesan air langit menambah basah jaketnya karena Namjoon sedikit mengesampingkan payungnya agar bisa melihat Seokjin lebih jelas.

"Tunggu disana!"

Lalu Seokjin menghilang, masuk kembali ke dalam yang Namjoon duga sedang menuruni tangga untuk menemuinya. Namjoon menunggu lagi, kali ini senyumannya jauh lebih lebar dan suara jatuhnya hujan menghasilkan nada yang lebih indah dari biasanya.

Yang ini tak perlu lama menunggu, saat pintu rumah Seokjin perlahan mulai terbuka dan sosok yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Namjoon muncul masih mengenakan piyama bergambar Super Mario.

Dengan senyum yang sama, Seokjin menghampiri Namjoon. Tanpa alas kaki, juga payung yang melindunginya dari air hujan.

"Joonie menungguku?" Mereka bergabung dalam payung biru milik Namjoon yang terlalu kecil untuk dibagi berdua. Bagian punggung mereka tetap terkena cipratan air.

Namjoon mengangguk antusias, "Jin hyung suka hujan."

"Aku juga suka Joonie!"

.

 _The umbrella was too small for the both of us_

 _but the umbrella shielded us from the cold world_

 _Now it seems much to big and awkward._

.

 **Sixteen years old**

Patah hati. Memang akan selalu menjadi bagian dari perjalanan hidup seseorang. Begitu juga Namjoon. Akal sehatnya memaksa untuk pilih menerobos hujan dibanding berdiam diri dalam cafe tempat dimana kekasihnya baru saja memutuskan hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin hampir satu tahun, begitu naifnya Namjoon mengira mereka akan bertahan sampai akhir.

Dalam terpaan air yang perlahan mulai membasahi seluruh inchi tubuhnya, Namjoon memperingati dirinya di masa depan agar tidak jatuh terlalu dalam pada cinta karena pada dasarnya terjatuh memang menyakitkan, cinta hanya sedikit mengkamuflasekannya menjadi lebih indah di awal.

Perjalanan tanpa kepastian yang di lakukan Namjoon sore itu membawanya pada sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang berdiri tepat di samping rumahnya sendiri. Namjoon tidak yakin akan pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini, ditambah sang ibu yang menginap di rumah nenek. Namjoon butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya melewati patah hati dalam masa remajanya. Kim Seokjin akan selalu menjadi pilihan yang terbaik untuk Namjoon.

"Jin hyung.." Suaranya yang hanya berupa bisikan tentu tak memungkinkan Seokjin di dalam sana mendengarnya. Tapi Namjoon tak punya kekuatan lebih lagi untuk sekedar berteriak memanggil nama Seokjin.

Biarkan saja hujan menyampaikan keinginannya pada sosok yang lebih tua.

Dan hujan benar-benar menyampaikan. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Seokjin muncul di balkon lantai dua rumahnya. Namjoon mencoba memberinya senyum terbaik yang ia bisa tunjukkan pada keadaan sekarang.

"Joonie?"

Tak butuh memastikan apapun lagi, Seokjin kembali masuk rumah. Dalam hati Namjoon iseng menghitung detik yang dibutuhkan Seokjin untuk turun dan menemuinya. Tetesan hujan setia menemani untuk itu.

Nyaris di detik ke dua puluh Seokjin membuka pintu rumahnya, bersama payung biru yang serupa dengan milik Namjoon. Mereka memang sengaja membelinya berpasangan untuk teman bermain mereka selain air langit.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Namjoon percaya, mereka sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain saat Seokjin tiba di hadapannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca penuh luka. Seolah Namjoon dapat melihat refleksi dirinya yang terluka disana. Payung Seokjin berada tepat di atas kepalanya, menghalangi air menabrak tubuhnya lebih banyak lagi. Sementara Seokjin membiarkan dirinya sama basah dengan Namjoon.

"Namjoonie?" Suara Seokjin lagi karena Namjoon tak kunjung membuka miliknya.

Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Seokjin. Darimana memulainya dan bagaimana mengakhirinya. Ia hanya butuh Kim Seokjin ada bersamanya.

"Boleh aku memelukmu, hyung?"

Seokjin adalah _Geenie_ -nya Namjoon, selalu mengabulkan permintaan sang pemuda bahkan sebelum Namjoon memintanya langsung.

"Hyung disini, Namjoonie. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Hari itu mereka saling memeluk luka masing-masing, lagi-lagi di bawah tetesan air langit yang menyerbu bumi. Meski Namjoon tak tahu pasti apa yang membuat sang hyung memiliki luka yang sama dengan dirinya.

Namjoon menyesali pilihannya untuk tidak bertanya saat itu.

.

 _The gathered rain are like little mirrors_

 _I struggle within them because of the pain_

 _Because without you I'm a chair with a short leg._

.

 **Twenty years old**

Namjoon mulai meninggalkan masa remajanya dan beranjak dewasa. Beberapa hari lalu ia mengadakan pesta _coming of age_ -nya bersama teman-teman seumuran. Setelah lulus sekolah, ia pindah ke kota untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di tingkat perguruan tinggi dengan musik menjadi pilihannya. Berjuang melawan rindu pada kampung halaman dan kedua orangtuanya, juga Kim Seokjin.

Mereka terakhir bertemu tiga tahun lalu saat hari kelulusan Namjoon, jadi ia sangat antusias dengan kepulangan pertamanya ini. Ada banyak sekali peristiwa untuk diceritakan pada Seokjin dan bulan Oktober menyempurnakan rencananya, dimana intesitas hujan di Ilsan adalah yang tertinggi selama setahun. Namjoon tidak akan pernah bisa lupa seperti apa senyum yang Seokjin ukir saat kecil dulu mereka bermain di bawah hujan. Ah, mengingatnya saja sudah menyenangkan sekali. Namjoon tidak sabar untuk menambah moment-nya dengan hujan.

Bus yang ia tumpangi berhenti tepat di depan halte yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, hanya butuh sekitar lima belas menit berjalan kaki untuk sampai. Namjoon tersenyum saat menghirup udara basah di sekitarnya. Hujan baru saja turun sekitar satu jam lalu, berteman dengan Seokjin membuatnya mampu memahami hujan dan ciri khasnya lebih jauh.

Ada getaran aneh saat langkahnya melewati rumah Seokjin yang sejak awal selalu di cat warna putih. Ia putuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan berdiri disana, pintu pagar itu tak pernah di kunci hingga Namjoon selalu bebas memasukinya dan menunggu di halaman berumput hijau alami. Namjoon masih ingat dulu hal itu sering sekali ia lakukan, terutama saat hujan turun. Tidak peduli dengan omelan sang ibu, Namjoon selalu pergi kesana bersama payung biru kesayangannya.

"Namjoon? Apa itu kau?"

Sampai lamunannya disadarkan oleh sebuah suara yang terlalu dikenal pendengarannya. Bahkan jika harus menutup mata pun, Namjoon akan mampu menebak dengan benar si pemilik suara lembut itu.

"Hai, Jin hyung."

Seperti biasa, Seokjin ada disana, berdiri di balkon lantai dua rumahnya. Bersama senyum manis yang kali ini sedikit dihiasi air mata haru. Namjoon dapat jelas melihatnya.

"Kumohon tunggu disana, oke?" Anggukan kepala menjadi jawaban Namjoon. Tanpa diminta pun Namjoon akan terus menunggu jika itu untuk Jin hyung-nya.

Yang Namjoon tidak mengerti adalah waktu lima belas menit yang dibutuhkan Seokjin untuk turun dan memberinya pelukan selamat datang. Harusnya Namjoon bertanya, tapi justru ia terlalu larut dalam kerinduan yang coba dihapuskan Seokjin lewat pelukan.

"Kau pulang, Joonie."

"Hmm.."

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga, hyung. Sangat."

.

I _opened the door of my heart_

 _You're the umbrella above my head_

 _You are my shadow, I am your shade._

.

 **Twenty four years old**

Kedua kalinya Namjoon pulang, keputusannya sudah bulat. Tak ada lagi penyangkalan bahwa caranya mencintai Seokjin berbeda dengan yang selama ini ia pikirkan. Bukan lagi rasa sayang terhadap seorang hyung, melainkan pada keinginan untuk memiliki dirinya seutuhnya. Namjoon mencintai Seokjin dengan cara yang romantis. Saat ia bercerita hal tersebut pada sang ibu, ia pikir ibunya tidak akan mau mengakuinya sebagai anak lagi. Tapi justru omelan yang Namjoon dapat karena menurut ibunya terlalu lama waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk menyadari hal itu. Karena ibunya sudah bisa melihat cinta Namjoon jauh sebelum ini.

Sekarang Namjoon pulang tidak dengan tangan kosong, selain ijazah kelulusannya ia membeli sebuah cincin sebagai untuk Seokjin sebagai tanda keseriusannya. Selama ini mereka menjalin komunikasi melalui jaringan telepon, dari sana Namjoon mengetahui hyung kesayangannya bekerja sebagai koki di restoran dekat rumah mereka. Selebihnya Namjoon tak memberi tahu Seokjin apapun tentang perasaan yang sudah ia akui. Kejutan, katanya. Namjoon pilih menemui Seokjin secara langsung untuk menyatakan perasaannya di banding melalui telepon.

Cuaca cukup cerah saat Namjoon tiba di depan pintu pagar rumah Seokjin. Kecewa sebenarnya, ia berharap hujan yang selama ini menjadi sahabatnya dan Seokjin mau ikut membantu sekedar mendukung suasana pernyataan cintanya. Tidak mau berlama-lama merutuki cuaca, Namjoon membuang nafas gugupnya dan mulai membuka pintu pagar yang seperti biasa tidak terkunci. Ia berdoa dalam setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Tak apa jika Seokjin menolaknya, tapi jangan biarkan ia membenci Namjoon. Begitulah salah satu doanya.

Tepat berada di tengah halaman dimana posisinya akan langsung terlihat dari balkon jika Seokjin muncul disana nanti. Ia sudah membeli sebuket bunga mawar merah di jalan tadi sebagai pelengkap proses pernyataan cintanya.

Satu lagi nafas yang ia hirup dalam-dalam, lalu berteriak "Jin hyung!" sekeras yang ia bisa. Bahkan mungkin orangtuanya yang tinggal di sebelah bisa mendengarnya.

Lima menit kemudian, seseorang muncul di balkon sana. Bukan Seokjin, melainkan wanita yang melahirkannya.

"Hai, bibi. Apa Jin hyung tidak di rumah?" Apa hyung-nya sedang bekerja? Tapi ini hari minggu. Seokjin bilang jam kerjanya hanya senin sampai jum'at saja.

Bibi Kim tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia hanya menatap dengan emosi yang tak bisa Namjoon tebak. Ada air mata disana itu pasti, dan sebuah penyesalan. Namjoon merasa seluruh tubuhnya mendingin karena ketakutan. Ada apa? Dimana Jin hyung-nya? Tanpa sadar satu tangannya yang tidak memegang bunga merogoh ke dalam saku coat coklat yang ia kenakan, meremas kotak beludru berisi cincin disana.

Hal selanjutnya yang Namjoon tahu adalah bibi Kim yang turun menemuinya, berdiri beberapa detik di hadapannya, untuk selanjutnya memeluk Namjoon seerat yang ia bisa. Buket bunga yang ia genggam dibiarkan terjatuh mengenaskan di atas rumput hijau halaman rumah Seokjin. Dan Namjoon menangis disana, ia tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi tapi ia tetap menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan Seokjin, Namjoon."

Mungkin hujan tidak turun karena merasa kasihan padanya, Namjoon tak lagi memiliki payung yang akan melindunginya. Mungkin hujan tahu, Jin hyung-nya pergi.

 **-END-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _The umbrella that I opened with the promise of forever_

 _Under the ripped umbrella are the two hearts_

 _I guess even though I turn around you wont be there_

 _I put my two hands deep inside my pockets_

 _Even though I walk as if carefree_

 _My two cheeks will become wet so easily_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Because you are not next to me_

 _I waited with an umbrella outside your house_

 _I cry_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

I admited that Yuiko is cute! But furtunetely, Kim Seokjin is away more cute than her kkkkkk

So this is RMusic, sorry for the angsty feel, salahkan kenapa lirik lagunya begitu menyedihkan dan aku menulisnya benar-benar saat hujan lebat turun. Aku tidak melupakan RMusic kok hanya karena sekarang sudah punya yang ber-chapter. Untuk lagunya Oohyo sama yang req I know akan segera aku selesaikan habis lebaran ini.

Oh dan mohon maaf lahir batin dariku. Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri!

Mind to gimme your review? ^^

.


	18. Chapter 18: 알아요 (I know)

**A Namjin's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **#RMusic.**

 **Pernah berpikir tentang alasan dibalik lagu-lagu rekomendasi dari Rap Monster di Twitter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Know you love me, boy_

 _So that I love you_

 _For three years, t_ _hank you so much_

 _I'll be there for you, by your side_

 _Don't worry bout a thing, m_ _y love (I Know by RM & JK)_

 _._

 _But sometimes,_

 _I really really don't like myself_

 _Actually, I really don't like myself often (Reflection by RM)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Namjoon sedang merasakannya lagi, dimana ia tiba-tiba membenci diri tanpa alasan. Atau mungkin bukannya tidak ada, melainkan terlalu banyak hal di hidupnya yang bisa ia jadikan alasan untuk itu. Member lain sudah paham bagaimana harus bersikap jika sang _leader_ sedang dalam _mood_ terburuk. Mereka akan menjauh dengan sendirinya, mengisolasikan Namjoon bersama dirinya sendiri. Mungkin tedengar jahat, tapi percayalah, Namjoon benar-benar membutuhkan hal yang seperti itu, dan ia bersyukur teman-temannya dapat mengerti.

Van mereka mulai berjalan memecah kesunyian subuh. Biasanya sang manager yang memegang kemudi akan memutar musik untuk sekedar meramaikan suasana, tapi melihat a _nak-anaknya_ langsung tertidur saat van berjalan, ia membiarkan sunyi tetap menguasai keadaan. Seperti biasa, kursi depan samping kemudi telah menjadi hak mutlak Namjoon sebagai _leader_. Situasi yang terasa sangat membantu di saat Namjoon ingin mengasingkan diri. Ia bersama musik bervolume tinggi melalui earphone yang menyumpal kedua telinga, memejamkan mata dan berusaha 'hilang' dari peradaban. Mungkin para pembenci di luar sana akan sangat senang jika frasa tadi menjadi kenyataan, Namjoon yang hilang di telan bumi. _Haha_ , setidaknya pemikiran itu berhasil membuat sang _rapper_ tampan tertawa sinis dalam hati.

 **Drrrttt ddrrrrrtttt drrrrrrttttttt**

Ia nyaris mengumpati getaran ponsel di genggaman tangan yang mengganggu proses 'penghilangan' dirinya, dengan berat hati ia memaksa kelopak matanya terbuka. Berniat melayani sang pengirim pesan..

' _Hei_ '

Memang hanya satu kata, tapi berhasil membuat jantung Namjoon bereaksi dengan detakannya yang di luar batas. Nama sang pengirim disanalah penyebabnya. Satu orang yang akan selalu melawan arus demi Namjoon. Lihat saja, saat dimana membernya memilih menjauh agar emosi sang leader tidak terpancing, dia justru berani meledek Namjoon dengan pesan singkatnya.

' _Ingin membicarakan sesuatu?_ '

Satu lagi pesan yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Jemari Namjoon mulai bergerak mengetik balasan, sedikit gemetar, sebab ia begitu ingin melihat wajah sang pengirim di deretan kursi tengah sana.

'Soal apa?'

' _Apapun_ '

Namjoon tersenyum kali ini, kehangatan perlahan merasukinya lewat huruf demi huruf yang dikirimkan orang itu.

' _Kau tahu aku pendengar yang baik kan, Namjoonie_ '

Cukup sudah, Namjoon tidak lagi mampu menahan keinginannya melirik ke kaca spion di atasnya yang menyorot langsung dirinya yang duduk terapit oleh Jungkook dan Yoongi yang tertidur pulas. Menjadikan bahu sang _hyung_ tertua sebagai sandaran ternyaman mereka. Namjoon tersenyum lebih lebar dan ia percaya Seokjin dapat melihatnya, karena sebuah kelegaan Seokjin hembuskan bersama senyum kecilnya.

Menyudahi kontak mata tidak langsung mereka, Namjoon kembali fokus mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya.

'Mungkin kita bisa bicara'

'Setelah kau selesai menidurkan bayi-bayi kita, _hyung_ '

' _Aku bertaruh Yoongi akan membunuhmu jika kutunjukan pesanmu barusan_ '

Karena dengan Jimin saja Yoongi tidak mau di panggil _baby_ dan semacamnya, apalagi ini Namjoon, bisa-bisa selain dibunuh ia juga dikuliti. Tanpa sadar Namjoon tertawa, masih dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada layar ponselnya, hingga ia tidak tahu manager hyung yang menatap takjub padanya. Sang Rap Monster yang bisa tertawa disaat perasaannya sedang buruk adalah sebuah keajaiban tersendiri.

'Temani aku menonton film setelah ini'

' _Baiklah, asalkan jangan horror_ '

' _Kopi atau teh untuk nanti?_ '

Sebenarnya Namjoon tahu pilihannya cukup jahat, secara tidak langsung ia telah mengambil hak Seokjin untuk beristirahat meski si pemilik sendiri yang memberikannya secara suka rela. Seokjin pasti sama lelahnya dengan yang lain, dengan Namjoon sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Namjoon merasa tidak sanggup melewati sisa malamnya tanpa Seokjin.

' _Kopi_ '

' _Tidak boleh, minum susu atau kubatalkan niatku tadi_ '

Bahkan susu tidak ada dalam pilihan yang ia berikan tadi. Ck, tiba-tiba Namjoon jadi ingin menciumnya.

'Okay. And _hyung_ , I love you'

' _I love you too, Namjoonie^^_ '

.

 _This red carpet that's laid out in front of me_

 _is the tears of blood of someone who loves me_

 _I suppose that's why it's red_

 _I know_

.

.

Di saat member lain langsung berhambur ke kamar masing-masing, Namjoon justru menguasai sofa ruang tengah dengan berbaring di atasnya. Tadi sebelum pulang, mereka semua sudah membersihkan diri di tempat acara agar ketika sampai di dorm bisa langsung tidur dengan nyaman.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin tidur bersamamu saja."

Namjoon bisa mendengar sayup sayup rengekan sang anggota termuda, dari nada suara yang di gunakan, dapat diketahui kepada siapa ia merengek.

"Tidur dengan _hyung_ saja, Kook. Jin _hyung_ punya bayi lain yang harus di urus."

Ah, Min Yoongi.. bahkan dalam hati saja Namjoon tidak berani mengumpatinya. Selanjutnya, suara tawa Seokjin menyapa pendengaran Namjoon, diiringi beberapa kalimat protesan dari Jungkook yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Namjoon tebak, Yoongi berhasil menyeretnya masuk kamar.

Helaan nafas penuh kelegaan menjadi reaksi Namjoon saat sunyi kembali menguasai keadaan sekitarnya. Ia memejamkan mata lagi, tanpa musik kali ini, hanya suara-suara yang di hasilkan Seokjin di dapur sana.

"Jangan mengajakku menonton jika kau ingin tidur."

Tanpa membuka mata pun, Namjoon tahu pasti siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Parfum kesukaannya bercampur dengan aroma susu vanilla yang baru saja ia letakkan di atas meja. Namjoon tetap ingin seperti ini sebenarnya, menikmati eksistensi Seokjin melalui udara yang menyampaikannya. Tapi bisa-bisa ia sungguhan di tinggal Seokjin masuk kamar dan tidur bersama Jungkook.

Jadi Namjoon membuka mata, dan ya, Kim Seokjin secara nyata jauh lebih indah di banding dengan apa yang disampaikan udara tadi. Ia bahkan tidak berpose layaknya model profesional, tidak mengenakan pakaian _perform_ mereka yang serba mahal, tanpa sentuhan _make up_ apapun. Namun Seokjin yang berdiri di hadapannya, menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada, mengenakan kaos putih kebesaran serta celana pendek yang nyaman, adalah versi Kim Seokjin terbaik dari sudut pandang manapun.

"Jadi, kau ingin menontonku atau menonton film, Namjoonie?!"

Bukan pilihan yang sulit, sebenarnya.

"Duduklah, _hyung_."

Namjoon harus memaksakan diri meninggalkan posisi berbaringnya agar Seokjin dapat duduk disana. Dan ia tidak mendapat kerugian apapun, karena Seokjin yang kini ia dekap dan bersandar pada bahunya menjadi keberuntungan terbesarnya.

"Jadi, film apa yang akan kita tonton?"

"Bagaimana jika mendengarkanku bercerita saja?"

"Boleh, asal tidak tentang _Demian_ lagi. Aku sudah menamatkan bukunya, Namjoonie, tidak perlu kau ceritakan lagi."

Tawa Namjoon memecah kesunyian. Ia menambah erat dekapannya, membawa Seokjin lebih dekat, mencari kenyamanan lebih dari sana.

"Ini tentang seorang pemuda," Namjoon memulai cerita. Seokjin diam dalam rasa nyaman yang ia temukan, Namjoon dan suaranya. "Ia selalu bekerja sangat keras, selalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik, tapi justru mendapat banyak kebencian. Yang lebih menyedihkannya lagi, ia mulai membenci dirinya sendiri akhir-akhir ini."

Di luar perkiraan, sebuah kecupan menjadi ujung ucapannya. Seokjin melakukan itu dengan cepat, hanya sebagai peringatan bahwa Namjoon tak di izinkan melanjutkan cerita.

"Aku dan yang lain disini akan memastikan kau memiliki alasan untuk selalu merasa di cintai."

Jika begini caranya, jika Seokjin ada sebagai buktinya, bahwa orang lain saja bisa mencintainya. Namjoon akan mulai berpikir ulang untuk membenci dirinya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ , terimakasih banyak."

Lalu Seokjin membiarkan Namjoon merasakan rasa manis alasannya lewat kecupan demi kecupan yang ia berikan.

.

.

.

.

 _That day when your gazes fixed on me,_

 _is something that can't be replaced by anything in this world_

 _A piece only shared between you and me_

 _Thank you so much, for being by our side_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

* * *

Seharusnya aku melanjutkan Second atau The Kims, but NamJin ruins everything with their lovely dovey moment recently T.T jadi, ini untuk reader yang request I Know di RMusic~ Hope you enjoy it ^^

Terimakasih untuk semua dukungannya, baik itu untuk RMusic, Second, The Kims, dll.. Kalian harus tahu betapa berartinya itu untukku. Maaf masih belum bisa membalas satu-satu, but I love y'all with whole my heart!

P.s: I'm Namjoon, who needs someone like Seokjin in my universe.


	19. Chapter 19: 소녀 (OST Reply 1988)

**A Namjin's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin**

 **.**

 **#RMusic.**

 **Pernah berpikir tentang alasan dibalik lagu-lagu rekomendasi dari Rap Monster di Twitter?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _(If you're going to sing for a girl that you like)_

 _Jin: of course she's going to be happy when i sing awake. I would sing wide awake~ in front of her eyes._

 _Joon: pffftt (laughs)_

 _Jin: why are you laughing?!_

 _Joon: I did'nt think you'd pick your own song._

 _Jin: then what?_

 _Joon: I'd naturally invite her to riverside or a park, sit together on a bench, and start humming.._

 _Jin: (pretending to look sad) and then you'd sing reflection right?_

 _Joon: it's embrassing to sing my own song (laughs). I will sing A little girl from reply 1988._

 _Jin: what if she suddenly run away?_

 _Joon: I'd just.. I'd be more than happy to just be able to express my love._

 ** _BTS in Japan Magz Shuukan Jousei (Rap Monster/Jin interview)_**

 ** _Japanese-English translate by: jwimmmin_**

P.s: untuk latar tempat tteokseom yang dimaksud disini, silahkan buka link di bio-ku.

* * *

.

Orang bilang, setiap manusia itu berbeda. Namjoon sangat setuju. Ia telah menemukan satu sosok yang secara keseluruhan berbeda dengan dirinya. Jika Namjoon adalah api, maka dia adalah es yang membeku. Atau saat dia merupakan planet Merkurius, Namjoon adalah Neptunus. Sebegitu nyatanya perbedaan mereka hingga mungkin terasa mustahil untuk keduanya bisa berjalan bersisian. Lalu, sepertinya Tuhan sedang menyukai genre komedi saat menentukan takdir keduanya.

Kenyataannya bahwa sang api dan es saling jatuh cinta.

"Oh hai, Namjoon hyung!"

Sapaan Taehyung mengembalikan pikirannya. Hanya beberapa detik Namjoon menjadi titik fokus keduanya karena setelah itu game yang sedang mereka mainkan tampak lebih penting dari eksistensinya. Meski begitu, ia tahu telah mengacaukan konsentrasi satu sosok lain disana. Jadi yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah menunggu, berdiri diam sambil sedikit bersandar bahu di salah satu sisi pintu. Menatap intens padanya yang masih berusaha menemukan konsentrasi lagi demi melawan Taehyung.

"Oke, Rap Monster- _ssi_ , kau menang. Cepat katakan apa maumu?" Kim Seokjin meletakkan stik konsol miliknya, menatap sosok bertubuh tinggi yang menghalangi pintu masuk kamarnya.

Namjoon menunjukkan seringai menyebalkannya sebagai respon awal. Berlanjut dengan gerutuan Taehyung yang merasa kehilangan lawan.

"Hyung, kalau kau ingin ikut bermain tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku harus mengalahkan Jin hyung."

Dan ya, jawaban dari Seokjin seharusnya sudah bisa diprediksi, "Tae, lanjutkan mainnya bersama Jungkook atau Jimin." Masih tetap menatap Namjoon meski subjek kalimatnya adalah yang termuda disana.

Taehyung, dengan wajah cemberut cukup imut bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Secara bergantian menatap Seokjin lalu Namjoon lalu Seokjin lagi. Di akhiri hembusan nafas dramatis ia pun mulai melangkah menuju Namjoon yang sudah menggeser sedikit posisinya hingga tak lagi menghalang jalan. "Baiklah.. nikmati kebersamaan kalian."

Namjoon menertawai nada sinis yang Taehyung gunakan, mengusak sedikit rambut anggota termuda kedua mereka itu saat saling berhadapan. " _Thanks_ , Tae."

Di tinggal berdua dengan Kim Seokjin, Namjoon kembali ke posisi awalnya bersandar di sisi pintu. Terlanjur nyaman memperhatikan makhluk manis berbalut kaos hitam kebesaran yang masih betah menatapnya sinis. "Punya waktu?"

Seokjin mendengus, membalas dengan nada serupa Taehyung tadi. "Aku bahkan punya cinta untukmu. Jadi ada apa?" Berangsur-angsur tatapannya melembut sebagai wujud ucapannya barusan yang memang bukan sekedar candaan biasa.

Karena itu Namjoon balas tersenyum. Senyum berlesung pipi yang membuat penggemar diluar sana berteriak heboh. Kali ini ekslusif ia berikan untuk sang hyung tercinta.

"Hanya ingin bicara di luar, kalau hyung bersedia."

"Oke, tunggu tiga puluh menit."

"Untuk apa?"

"Berganti pakaian? Kau mau aku keluar hanya seperti ini dan di lihat fans?"

Namjoon tidak begitu mengerti seperti apa 'seperti ini' yang Seokjin maksud. Jika yang ia maksud adalah penampilannya sekarang dengan hanya mengenakan kaos hitam kebesaran (yang sepertinya milik Namjoon) dan celana basket berwarna merah selutut, maka Namjoon setuju. Ia tidak ingin berbagi Kim Seokjin yang seperti ini dengan para penggemar mesum di luar sana.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak sampai tiga puluh menit. Sepuluh menit belum selesai aku akan langsung menyeretmu walau tanpa pakaian sekalipun."

"Lalu aku juga akan melepas pakaianmu. Kita akan berjalan-jalan tanpa pakaian. Kau puas?!"

Level candaan mereka sepertinya sudah terlalu jauh digapai orang awam.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah nyaris dua puluh menit (yah setidaknya tidak jadi tiga puluh menit), Seokjin keluar dari kamarnya dan Yoongi. Menghampiri Namjoon yang sedang selonjoran santai di sofa ruang tengah bersama Jung Hoseok yang juga melakukan hal sama, hanya bedanya ia memiliki ponsel di tangan sebagai titik fokus.

Untuk beberapa saat, Namjoon hanya menatap Seokjin dan paket lengkap dandanan ala selebritisnya. _Coat_ hitam panjang selutut, syal coklat, topi hitam, dan kaca mata hitam yang masih belum ia pakai, berada di genggamannya. Namjoon sangat tahu memang begitu cara mereka, kaum selebritis, menyembunyikan diri saat ingin berbaur dengan publik tanpa mengekspos status. Tapi menurutnya hal itu sangat tidak berguna karena justru penampilan yang seperti itu akan mengundang rasa penasaran masyarakat untuk menatap dua kali. Mungkin mengira mereka sebagai teroris dan semacamnya. Jadi Namjoon tak pernah melakukan seperti apa yang Seokjin lakukan sekarang, seperti apa yang para kaum selebritis lakukan.

"Jika kau berubah pikiran, aku akan kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan game-ku dengan Taehyung."

Namjoon menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu, sebelum bangkit dari sofa dan meraih asal hoodie abu-abu yang terlampir di sandaran sofa. Mengenakannya untuk melapisi kaos hitam bergambar abstrak yang ia kenakan. Lalu mengambil ponsel dan dompet yang entah sejak kapan ada di atas meja, ia menepuk kaki Hoseok beberapa kali, "Aku dan Seokjin hyung akan pergi sebentar keluar. Katakan pada yang lain jika ingin titip sesuatu kirimkan pesan saja padaku." yang di jawab "Oke." singkat dari Hoseok yang masih menolak berpindah fokus dari ponselnya.

Seokjin menjadi tujuan selanjutnya. Sang hyung tertua sudah memasang wajah cemberut yang Namjoon akui cukup imut. Yang lebih muda pilih tersenyum sebagai balasan, sama sekali tidak lucu kalau ia ikut-ikutan cemberut. Lalu tangannya mulai terangkat menuju puncak kepala Seokjin dimana rambut yang kini kembali berwarna coklat tua berada, mengusak penuh kelembutan disana. Namjoon beralih pada lilitan syal di leher Seokjin, berniat melepasnya sebelum Seokjin menahan pergerakannya bersama tatapan mengintrogasi.

"Aku tahu ini sudah masuk musim dingin. Tapi di luar matahari sedang cukup hangat. Kau bisa membawa syal-mu, asal jangan mengenakannya dari sekarang. Biarkan tubuhmu merasakan hangatnya matahari di musim dingin."

"Kim Namjoon."

"Hmm?"

"Jangan terlalu banyak membaca buku _romance_. Omonganmu jadi seperti orangtua."

Namjoon menertawakan lagi perbedaannya dengan Seokjin. Jika mereka kebetulan sama-sama suka membaca, maka perbedaan ada pada jenis buku yang mereka baca. Seokjin ini diluarnya saja terlihat lembut dan keibuan, nyatanya ia tidak terlalu menyukai hal-hal romantis yang ditawarkan buku dan drama tv. Memang tidak separah Yoongi yang hampir tidak menyukai banyak hal. Menurut Namjoon, Seokjin hyungnya tipe orang yang sangat realistis. Ia akan menjawab ' _oh ayolah, tidak akan ada seorang direktur perusahaan besar yang rela jatuh miskin hanya karena ingin menikahi perempuan yang ia cintai_ ' sebagai bentuk hipotesanya.

"Dan kau, jangan terlalu sering bermain game bersama para maknae. Pemikiranmu jadi seperti bocah." Balasan dari Namjoon membuat wajah cemberut Seokjin makin parah.

Seokjin dengan asal menarik lilitan syal di lehernya hingga terlepas. Kini berada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya sementara tangan kiri menggenggam kaca mata hitam yang masih belum ia kenakan. Jadi Namjoon bisa melihat jelas sorot tajam matanya. "Tak perlu pergi keluar kalau hanya ingin cari ribut!"

Entah Namjoon memang kurang ajar atau Seokjin terlalu mudah digoda, yang pasti Namjoon sedang tertawa lagi sekarang. Menantang dirinya dengan kemarahan Seokjin lebih jauh. Setelah puas tertawa dan untungnya Seokjin belum beranjak kabur dari hadapannya, Namjoon bergerak cepat menggenggam tangan yang lebih tua. Menuntun langkah mereka menuju pintu keluar sebelum pertengkaran lebih besar benar-benar terjadi.

"Kami pergi, Jung." Pamitnya lagi pada Hoseok yang sudah sejak tadi kehilangan fokus pada ponselnya.

"Ck, semakin hari mereka semakin mirip pasangan suami istri saja."

.

.

.

Awalnya Namjoon khawatir kalau ia tidak bisa menikmati lagi tempat favoritnya setelah memutuskan menulis lirik tentang itu untuk lagu solonya di album terbaru Bangtan. Untunglah kekhawatirannya tidak terjadi. Lagipula Ttukseom sangat luas dan ia belum sebodoh itu mendeskripsikan secara detail dimana Ttukseom yang ia maksud dalam Reflection. Terakhir kali datang, Ttukseom-nya masih jadi tempat favoritnya menyendiri. Jadi sekarang bersama Seokjin kesini tak akan jadi masalah.

"Hyung, lepaskan maskermu dan nikmati udara disini." Ia merentangkan kedua tangan, berniat mendaratkan salah satunya di bahu yang lebih tua namun Seokjin menghindar lebih cepat.

"Kau gila? Kalau ada yang mengenali kita bagaimana?! Dan sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhku di tempat umum!"

Seokjin pasti menganggap laki-laki di sampingnya sudah gila, dilihat dari intonasi kesal yang ia gunakan. Namjoon mendesah penuh frustasi. Terkadang ia merasa perbedaan cara berpikirnya dan Seokjin sudah terlalu jauh hingga ia tak bisa lagi menjangkaunya. Namun di lain waktu, Namjoon bisa merasa bahwa dirinya lah orang yang paling mengerti Seokjin dan Seokjin adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Dua hal kontras yang masih membingungkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Setelah itu Seokjin tampak menyesal dalam diamnya. Berkali-kali melirik Namjoon yang duduk berdampingan dengannya di atas bangku taman. Lalu bergumam, "Maaf." saat menyadari dirinya benar-benar dalam posisi bersalah. Satu lagi perbedaan mereka yang kembali muncul hari ini, tentang bagaimana mudahnya Kim Seokjin meminta maaf sedangkan Namjoon akan terlebih dahulu sibuk menyalahkan dirinya barulah berpikir untuk meminta maaf. Perbedaan-perbedaan yang ada menyadarkan Namjoon tentang bagaimana mereka diciptakan agar melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Aku hanya ingin kau merasa lebih rileks disini, hyung."

"Ya, aku merasakannya. Apalagi kau di sampingku." Kali ini Seokjin menurunkan maskernya sampai ke batas dagu, menoleh ke arah Namjoon untuk menunjukkan senyum manis yang seperti mampu melelehkan gumpalan salju di sekitar mereka. "Terimakasih, Namjoonie."

Bagi Namjoon musim seminya serasa datang lebih awal tepat di hadapannya karena senyuman Seokjin adalah musim semi itu sendiri. Beberapa saat terlewati oleh kenyamanan tanpa suara. Namjoon benar soal matahari yang anehnya cukup hangat di awal musim dingin, mungkin berniat melelehkan lagi salju pertama yang turun beberapa hari lalu. Walaupun sesekali angin dingin masih bergerak lewat. Mereka masih bisa merasakan kehangatan kecil dari satu sama lain.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Seokjin memulai bersama suara lembutnya yang mempesona. Tidak menatap lawan bicaranya secara langsung, terlalu asik menikmati gesekan angin pada sisa-sisa dedaunan yang belum gugur.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku. Hyung, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Dengan cepat perhatiannya teralih. Menatap Namjoon yang barusan bicara tanpa beban.

"Aku tahu banyak hal yang kau pikirkan akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu kita akan disini sampai kau mau menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Namjoon, jangan konyol.."

Nafas Seokjin dibuat tersangkut di tenggorokan saat Namjoon akhirnya membalas tatapannya. Sorot tegas disana begitu menohoknya. Auranya sedikit mengintimidasi tapi tidak memaksa. Namjoon tak pernah memaksa hyung-nya dalam hal apapun, hal yang juga berlaku untuk semua anggotanya. Hampir seluruh aspek telah ia percayakan pada mereka. Tugas Namjoon sebagai pemimpin hanya mengontrol dan berada di sisi mereka saat dibutuhkan. Dengan begitu, ia akan mudah memasuki dinding kokoh setiap orang yang ia ajak bicara empat mata. Seokjin tentu salah satunya, pertahanannya kian melemah dalam diam dan jalan majunya sang waktu.

Namjoon benar lagi kali ini. Tentang Kim Seokjin yang punya sejuta bahkan miliaran hal untuk dipikirkan dalam satu waktu. Ini bukan seperti Seokjin secara suka rela diserbu oleh mereka. Hal-hal itu datang sendiri tanpa ia minta. Saling bergumul di otaknya hingga tanpa sadar merubah sikapnya akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak tahu apa anggota lain menyadarinya, tapi Namjoon iya, Namjoon dengan tugasnya sebagai pemimpin yang mewajibkannya bertanya 'ada apa' secara langsung.

Atau kepedulian dan rasa khawatir seorang Kim Namjoon sebagai orang yang mengumbar cinta padanya beberapa tahun ini. Seokjin sadar Namjoon sedang mengambil dua perannya sekaligus.

Di tengah lamunan tanpa ujungnya, Seokjin di sadarkan oleh suara Namjoon yang terdengar jauh lebih dekat karena sekarang mereka saling berhadapan dengan Namjoon mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Seokjin, "Dengarkan ini, lalu setelahnya kau boleh putuskan akan bicara atau tidak. Aku selalu siap mendengarkan, hyung." Lalu sepasang _earphone_ sudah menutupi kedua telinga Seokjin.

Sorot mata mereka masih belum terputus dan hanya melihat senyum Namjoon saja, Seokjin sudah ingin menangis. Dadanya sesak terisi kekhawatiran berlebih yang begitu ia takuti. Saat lagu mulai mengalun mengantarkan sebait lirik pertama, Seokjin benar-benar menangis.

 _._

 _Only stay by my side_

 _Don't leave me_

 _I can't leave behind the longing and go on a long journey_

 _To find and bring back your rainbow_

 _._

 _When I sit by the window during sunset_

 _And look at the faraway clouds floating_

 _I draw the memories that I want to find on the sky_

 _._

 _In the blowing, cold wind_

 _You are lonely and crying_

 _But I'm always by your side_

 _I won't leave you_

 _._

 _When I sit by the window during sunset_

 _And look at the faraway clouds floating_

 _I draw the memories that I want to find on the sky_

 _._

 _In the blowing, cold wind_

 _You are lonely and crying_

 _But I'm always by your side_

 _I won't leave you_

 _._

 _Only stay by my side_

 _Don't leave me_

 _._

Pada akhirnya, Seokjin sendiri yang melanggar larangannya. Ia meraih Namjoon untuk dipeluk erat yang selama lagu mengalun tetap berdiri di hadapannya. Tubuh Namjoon yang hanya lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter seolah sengaja diciptakan sebagai pelindung bagi Seokjin di saat-saat seperti ini. Air mata yang sepanjang lagu ikut mengalir kini setengah mati ia hentikan, tak ingin membasahi pakaian Namjoon sedikitpun. Seokjin memang tak pernah suka menangis, tapi ia selalu payah dalam hal menahannya.

"Aku ingin memastikan arti dari lagu tadi padamu." Suaranya jadi terdengar serapuh kepingan salju. Membuat Namjoon takut memeluknya terlalu erat akan meremukannya. Walaupun begitu tentu saja Namjoon mengizinkan Seokjin mengambil kepastiannya selama yang ia butuhkan.

Tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak waktu melewati mereka yang tetap pada posisinya. "Hey, semua popularitas kita sekarang membuatku takut." Sampai Seokjin memulai lagi dengan ucapan dan suara rapuhnya. "Apa hal itu juga membuatku terlihat aneh?"

Dari sekian banyak kata yang bisa dipilih sebagai jawaban, Namjoon tak menemukan satu yang cocok untuk ia berikan pada Seokjin saat ini. Jadi ia memilih diam lagi beberapa saat. Meletakan kedua lengannya di atas pundak Seokjin yang masih nyaman memeluk tubuhnya.

"Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Akan selalu ada rasa takut saat kau berada di ketinggian."

Namjoon dan segala filosofi kehidupannya. Di hari-hari biasa, para member menjadikannya bahan ledekan. Mengatakan tentang Namjoon yang lebih cocok berkarier di dunia sastra ketimbang menulis lirik berisi hujatan untuk pembenci di luar sana. Tapi kali ini Seokjin mati-matian bersyukur hal tersebut hanya sekedar candaan, sebab ia tidak yakin masih bisa memeluk Namjoon seperti ini jika sang Rap Monster tak memilih berjalan di dunia musik.

"Rasanya aku ingin mengembalikan semuanya seperti di awal debut." Saat mereka bisa berjalan bebas tanpa sesak nafas karena masker yang terus dikenakan, atau saat mereka bersenang-senang di belakang panggung dengan melakukan hal gila tanpa takut pada kamera wartawan yang mengintip, atau bahkan saat mereka makan malam di kedai bibi ramah tetangga mereka dan berakhir meminta potongan harga dengan menyuruh para anggota termuda bertingkah imut.

Seokjin tidak munafik, ia juga menikmati segala kemudahan yang mereka dapat dari popularitas akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana orang-orang memperlakukan mereka jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tapi seperti kata Namjoon, ketakutan itu tetap ada sebagai suatu kewajaran. Siapa orang yang tidak takut jatuh saat berada di ketinggian? Ketika sadar bahwa semakin tinggi mereka maka rasa sakit akibat terjatuh suatu saat nanti akan semakin mematikan.

"Jadi kau ingin aku terlihat bodoh lagi dengan menggunakan kacamata hitam kemana-mana?!"

Celetukan Namjoon berhasil membawa tawa. Seokjin melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di tubuh Namjoon, karena posisi duduknya ia harus mendongakan kepala agar pandanganya bertemu milik pria yang kini berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Wajah yang sengaja dibuat tertekuk menambah tawa Seokjin lebih lama.

"Itu terdengar lebih baik dibanding Rap Monster yang sekarang ingin mengalahkan jumlah koleksi Mario-ku dengan Ryan dan Brown miliknya."

"Yah, hyung!"

" _I love you_."

Ah, Namjoon sangat lemah saat Seokjin menyatakan perasaannya secara random begini. Dalam hal cinta juga mereka memiliki perbedaan cara pandang tersendiri. Namjoon memilih untuk lebih jujur dan terang-terangan hingga terkadang pihak management akan protes soal _fanservice_ yang terlalu berlebihan. _That bullshit fanservice_. Nyatanya Namjoon melakukan itu murni karena perasaannya pada Seokjin. Sementara sang hyung tertua lebih suka bersembunyi di balik _title_ tersebut, _fanservice_ maksudnya. Dikalangan penggemar ia adalah rajanya dalam melakukan hal-hal yang membuat mereka terkena efek serangan jantung mendadak.

Berbeda dengan kepribadian _lovely_ dan _caring_ -nya di depan kamera, Seokjin di balik layar pun tidak terlalu banyak menunjukan perasaannya pada Namjoon. Seringnya sibuk bermain game atau memasak sesuatu (untuk di makan sendiri) atau menjahili para maknae dan Yoongi dan Hoseok. Hingga pernah Namjoon sampai pada tahap meragukan hubungan mereka. Lalu seiring berjalannya waktu Namjoon menyadari perasaan Seokjin padanya tertuang dalam hal-hal sederhana yang tulus, seperti saat jam tiga pagi Seokjin akan mengetuk pintu studio-nya hanya untuk mengingatkan Namjoon pada waktu istirahat, saat Seokjin duduk diam di samping Namjoon yang menolak tidur sebelum buku bacaannya tamat, saat Seokjin jadi satu-satunya anggota yang tidak pernah menolak membantu Namjoon mencari barang-barangnya yang hilang untuk kesekian kali.

"Duduklah, Namjoon. Kau seperti raksasa jika berdiri di hadapanku yang sedang duduk seperti ini."

Namjoon menurut di tengah kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya pulih. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Seokjin. Lalu sempat terkejut saat sang hyung menautkan jemari mereka dan menggenggam erat tangan Namjoon di atas pangkuannya.

"Jangan khawatir." Desiran angin dingin yang lewat mengiringi bisikan Namjoon. "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan _selamanya_. hanya ingin terus mencoba ada selama kau butuhkan."

Karena Namjoon bukan Tuhan. Ia juga takut sama seperti Seokjin. Ia juga buta tentang masa depan. Dan kata 'selamanya' akan semakin membuat fakta-fakta di atas menyeramkan.

"Aku selalu membutuhkanmu."

"Maka aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, hyung."

Jika suatu saat mereka jatuh, berpegangan tangan adalah satu-satu caranya mengurangi efek mematikan rasa sakit yang datang. Mereka punya tujuh pasang tangan untuk diandalkan dan ribuan lain akan mengulurkan bantuan atas nama penggemar berloyalitas.

 **-END-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Now, I know how anxiety can kill someone. That's more deadly than a knife.


End file.
